Reforging Destiny
by mundanebeast
Summary: A long forgotten prophecy and a long lost city change the fate of the third jichuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. AU Main story begins in the middle of the Mission to Wave. Naru/Hina early Saku/Sasu Early cannon Naruto, Smart powerful Naruto as story progresses not godmode
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy the first of what I hope to be many new stories. Suggestions and Criticisms will be accepted. Flaming will be ignored also thanks go to my beta reader rasEnshur1KEn who has several interesting stories of his own. Try Element of Time if you get the chance**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto**

Prologue: And So It Begins

Long before there was a Konohagakure or even and Uzushiogakurethere the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths. To his youngest son was given a prophechy that was passed down through out time through the Uzumaki lines and with the founding of Uzushiogakure the prophecy began to make sense... more importantly it began to take shape before their eyes.

At the dawning of the 3rd great war

The Whirlpool shall face a deadly storm

Three rivals shall fight as one to see all our work undone

To weather this storm must we pay the cost

To all concerned we must be lost

None shall know no matter the cost

The second in line will light the way

But first she must be cast away

In the land of leaves our fate resides

An honored past which darkness hides

When the son of she who has long been lost

Returns to our hallowed shores

His blood will open up a forgotten door

And that thought lost she wake once more

Deep within the city of Uzushiogakure, a young Kushina Uzumaki lies asleep in preparation for a long journey to visit her Aunt Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama Senju of Konohagakure. Little did she know this would soon lose most of her family. As she slept an older man and woman stood at her bedside watching over her.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing dear?" the woman asks her husband.

"Yes my love it is the only chance we have. She will not know the burden that she will soon bear, and the seal that has been placed will not reveal itself until the end. If all goes as we hope she will be safe from what's to come and the prophecy will come to fruition." he husband answers her.

"But to place such a burden on one so young?" she replies.

He places is hand on her shoulder to comfort her before he replies "Mito will keep her safe, and the Hokage is an honorable man, he will be given the only copy of the prophecy so that when the time comes they will know what to do."

"I can only hope we are doing the right thing for her future, and that she doesn't hate us when the time comes." was her only reply.

"She is the daughter of the Uzukage, and the future jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. She will make us both proud and when the time comes she will understand the choices we must make in the coming days." he tells her shaking his head slowly.

"So it's confirmed then is it they are making preparations to attack us?" she asked fearfully. "Yes my dear but we are making our preparations as well, and if all goes well they will never know the truth of our plans. Worry not my dear let us retire and let her dream in peace." he told his wife as they left the room quietly.

23 years later outside Konohagakure

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze stand in front of the stone alter that holds their newborn son impaled by the claw of the Kyubi as it struggled to prevent itself from being sealed once again. While the eyes of the villages ANBU and Hiruzen Sarutobi lay on the dying couple and the sacrifice they were making none saw the tear fall from the face of the Kyubi as it looked upon the scene it had wrought. Any who did see would never have believed the truth but would only think that the Demon feared losing its freedom once again. It could only watch as the couple said their final goodbyes to their new son Naruto.

"Naruto... This your Dad. Listen... To your motor mouth mother" Minato told his son.

"Naruto... you're going to experiance a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal... a dream... and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's so much more that I want to say... to teach you... I want to stay with you... I love you." Kushina cried as she told her only son. As the Shinigami sealed the Kyubi within the small child a bright flash of light blinded all but one who watched as Kushina and Minato both disappeared, and all present wept for the loss of their beloved Fourth and his wife. The only thing that could be heard were the cries of a small child. The sound of a lonely child was heard throughout the night.

"Is it time my love?" a quiet voice asked

"Not yet but now there is hope. Hope for us, and hope for the future." was the reply.

"And what about her? She's suffered so much." the first voice asked.

"Don't worry the seal worked as we hoped... everything is coming to pass as was foretold."

And so the long wait began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter out, but I got a little lost on the road of life...lol. Actually I learned the hard way what happens when my 7 year old daughter decides to play on the computer when the cooling fan locks up...bad things for my poor computer. That said I'm back in action and pumping out the next chapter for your reading pleasure...enjoy. As alwaysFlaming will be ignored also thanks go to my beta reader rasEnshur1KEn who has several interesting stories of his own. Try Element of Time if you get the chance**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, but damn do I wish i did...lol**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1: ****The Path Opens**

Chapter 1: The Path Opens

12 Years after the sealing of Kyuubi Hokage Tower Konohagakure

'_I still can't believe I gave them that mission, I hope everything turns out alright. But then again what choice did I have_' Sarutobi Hiruzen thought to himself 3 days after assigning Team 7 to the Escort Mission to Wave. As he walked to his desk his hip knocked into a hidden latch opening a compartment that not even he knew about. As he read the scroll that was there he looked at the date and realized it hailed from the earliest founding days of the Village. Along with the scroll was a small envelope addressed to the current Hokage.

"If you are reading this then it is time, the Lost Son is returning home and all wrongs shall be addressed upon his return." -Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage.

'_I wonder, should I call a meeting of the Elders to discuss this. Or should I let them find out the hard way. After all, between Danzo and the rest they have done their best to make the poor boys life a living hell, and would it be..._' his thoughts were interrupted by a presence that had been silently trying to maneuver into a position to read both the scroll and letter while remaining unseen. Grabbing a hidden senbon laced with a paralyzing agent, he moved with a speed that defied his years and stabbed the unknown ninja in the neck.

Caught by surprise the masked Ninja never had a chance. As he dropped he saw the Hokage's ANBU appear throughout the room and heard the Hokage mutter under his breath, "Root, so that bastard still hasn't stopped the program after all. This time he's gone too far. Cat, take the prisoner to Ibiki. Also, I want to The Yamanaka clan head himself to examine his mind and I want to know everything this man does before the end of the day."

"Yes Sir, at once." was the reply he got as Cat grabbed the Root agent and disappeared.

_'That settles it, those bastards have dug their own graves and deserve every bit of what happens to them. It's time I reminded both the Elders and the damned lazy ass Civilian Council why I am called the Shinobi no Kami. And that's a lesson that's been too long in coming. Hurry back Kakashi and bring Naruto home safe, it's long past time these bastards learned the truth of who they have been wronging all these years, and if all goes well you'll be bringing a new friend or 2 along with you,_"'thought Hiruzen as he calmed himself. After all it would never do to show his hand too soon and give his enemies a chance to cover their actions once more.

4 days later near the outskirts of the ruins of Uzushiogakure

Naruto stumbled through the forest, lost confused and alone. His conversation with the young girl had him pondering who it was that he considered his precious people. '_Who am I fighting for, myself, or those that care for me? But I'm the demon container who cares what happens to me? Let's see, the only real friends I have are the Old man Ichiraku and Ayame, then there's Jiji, and the friends I have from class. Come to think of it who among them is really a friend? Yeah, I'm teammates with Sasuke and Sakura, and that means I need to protect them even if they don't want me too. Then there's Team 8. I may fight Kiba, but it's never been personal, more like a rivalry. Bug Boy and I really don't really talk, then again he really doesn't talk to anyone. Hinata... there's something about her, every time I see her and talk to her she turns really red and faints, but then I've never heard her say anything bad about me... ever, and she's always been nice to me so yeah I guess I can say she's a friend. Team 10… Ino is a fan girl, but she's not as prone to beat the crap out of me at the drop of a hat like Sakura is. Shikamaru and Choji, yeah there's nothing that needs to be said they've been my friends since the academy. So yeah I do have precious people_.'

So lost in his thoughts was Naruto that he never saw the log that he tripped over or the river waterfall that fell into, then went over. Tossed around, and bouncing off rocks he came to rest unconscious on the banks of a ruined city. The blood from an open cut on his forehead splashed on the ground and unbeknownst to him a bright flash of light covered the entire area.

"My God, what happened to him!" a young woman shouted.

"He looks like he came over the falls the hard way dear. Don't worry he's already healing." an older man told her

"But, but he looks like he's been through hell. What is he doing here in the first place father?" the woman asks.

"My dearest daughter it's time you know the truth about what happened. Bring the boy we'll make sure he's ok, and then both you and he will be taking a little trip. I can't tell you everything that has happened to him as that's his story to tell. However Kushina, you and your son have a long road ahead of you."

"My...Son. It can't be Naruto is just a baby I've only been here a couple months there is no way that this can be him. It's not possible. I was only in the hospital a month and have been waiting to be cleared to travel home to take care of my son." Kushina shouted.

"Yes dear it has only been a couple months for you, but to the rest of the world it has been 13 years. Come with me Kushina, there's much that you need to learn. And it won't be long before he wakes up. By then both you and he need to be far enough away from here that he can make it back to his team on his own." her father told her.

"ALONE..." she said with an ominous tone.

"Yes Kushina, ALONE at least as far as he knows until the time to show yourself to his Sensei comes. Don't give me that look, you'll be there when he wakes up and you'll point him in the right direction. Then you'll observe from a distance. Also while he's asleep do you sense anything different from the boy other than the Kyuubi being inside him?" Kushina was asked.

"Now that you mention it yes... let me see... OH HELL NO! WHOEVER DID THIS TO MY SON IS DEAD! HOW IN THE HELL COULD HIRUZEN ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!?" Kushina shouted. "Dad can it be undone without hurting him?" she asked her father worriedly.

"Yes dear your mother and I suspected that someone might have tried this in order to control him or even you. Thankfully you didn't have this issue but the seals that have been placed to limit his growth both mentally and physically can be removed without harming him. Also judging by the chakra signature on the seals they weren't done by either Hiruzen or Jiriaya which means someone else is responsible. Find whoever did this to Naruto, and why, then punish them. That's not a request by your father that's an Order by the Uzukage which not even the Hokage will object to. Matter of fact we might be doing him a favor. By the time he wakes up my grandson will see the world clearly for the first time." Hiroko Uzumaki, the Nidaime Uzukage, told his daughter. "Now let's go take care of my grandson and get you caught up on what the world thinks happened to both you and all of us."

8 hours later on the riverbank near the clearing where Naruto met Haku.

"What the hell happened to me? And why the hell do I feel like I just went 12 rounds with Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto grumbled as he woke up. Then without warning he felt a hand on his forehead and jumped back in a defensive crouch. "Who the hell are you and why are you touching me!" Naruto demanded as he looked at the red haired woman who had apparently been watching him while he was out. "OWW! What the hell was that for!" he shouted as said woman punched him on the top of his head straight into the ground.

"Well if you must know, LITTLE BOY, that is for you being ungrateful to the woman who pulled your carcass out of the river before you drowned to death." Kushina answered him, with a smirk. "Don't they teach manners in Konoha anymore you little brat?"

"Ok, ok no need to beat the crap outta me. After the week I've had I'm a little jumpy, so thanks lady guess I owe ya one, and by the way how'd you know I was from... oh wait the headband duh never mind. Anyway thanks for pulling me out of the river but I've got to get back to my team. If you make it to Wave look me up and I'll repay you. BYE." he shouted as he ran off.

'_I bet he didn't even realize how easy it was to figure out my question before he stopped himself. Those bastards have a LOT to answer for, but for now I'll do as dad asked and watch from a distance, but if anyone tries to harm my son, so help me it'll be the last thing I do_.' Kushina thought as she followed her son back to the rest of his team.

3 days later at the Battle of the bridge

'_He's stronger than I thought he'd be even with everything those seals had done to him._' Kushina thought as she watched her son battle with the young girl he'd called Haku. She'd had a hard time not smacking the pink haired harpy as she'd watched Naruto interact with his team. Add to that the urge to beat some sense into the spoiled self-centered little bastard that turned out to be Mikoto's youngest son. '_I swear something must have happened to Mikoto because there is no way in hell she'd let her son turn into a pompous, self-centered, arrogant ass like this. I'm gonna have to knock that put of the boy for his own good. Mikoto is it bad that I think you'd approve wholeheartedly? ... Definitely a thorough beating,_' Kushina thought as she watched Naruto activate the Kyuubi's chakra to end the fight.

Over the past few days Kushina had watched both her son's team and the tandem of Haku/ Zabuza, whom she had determined would be the ones fighting her son, by use of shadow clones. Her shadow clones had even uncovered the impending betrayal by that bastard Gato. That she had sworn to herself would not happen. Especially after she had uncovered the father daughter relationship between the pair. Kushina shook her head to clear her thoughts as both the fights involving Naruto and Kakashi were about to end with Haku moving to intercept Kakashi's Raikari meant for Zabuza.

'_NOT ON MY WATCH!_' Kushina thought angrily as she used her chakra chains to stop Haku, Zabuza, Naruto and Kakashi in mid-movement before the fatal blow could be struck. "That's enough of that... ALL of you." Kushina stated as she calmly walked onto the bridge.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Kakashi shouted. "You've been..."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD HATAKE KAKASHI!" Kushina shouted. "At least not yet young man. Right now we have a more pressing issue namely that bastard Gato is here and plans to double cross you Zabuza, and the plans he has for young Haku here are not pleasant something about sex slavery?" Kushina told both men with a hateful smile as they watched Gato and his men climb onto the bridge.

"Well, well, well, looks like the great Demon of the Mist is nothing more than a pathetic weakling. Glad I never planned to pay your worthless ass anyways, and dear little Haku I have several buyers lined up for you young lady. Boys you know the drill kill the men, and as for the women, make sure that they're broken in properly, it'd never do to sell inexperienced sex slaves." Gato leered as he mocked the two nuke nins.

"So Zabuza, normally I'd slaughter the lot of them just on principal, but you have a larger beef so... go get em," Kushina told Zabuza as she placed a seal on him and released him.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but how the hell do I have so much chakra? I was almost completely out and couldn't even use my hands." Zabuza asked slightly confused

"Never doubt the power of seals dattebayo." Kushina answered. "Now either you go get those bastards or I do doesn't matter to me, but if you make me do it, it'll cost you." Kushina said darkly as her chakra chain claws started snapping menacingly near his groin.

"No need to push, these bastards are mine." Zabuza paled visibly at the implied threat as he activated the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and commenced the slaughter.

"Oh and Kakashi... We need to talk." Kushina said darkly as for the first time ever that his team had ever seen Kakashi paled and started shaking in fright.

...

**And so ends the latest chapter I look forward to the reviews and yes in this fic Haku is a Girl.**

**I wouldn't want to be in Kakashi's shoes at least for the first chapter and I wonder just what seals were placed and by whom...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, looks like we're getting these chapters pushed out at a decent pace so enjoy the latest offering. As always Flaming will be ignored also thanks go to my beta reader rasEnshur1KEn who has several interesting stories of his own. Try Element of Time if you get the chance**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, but damn it would be funny if I did... Damn it Kushina put those damned chains away I am not gonna give in already... (Dodges chains) I don't care if you want to be God mode, your temper is bad enough without it...(Ducking Chains) So help me woman if you don't behave I won't let you baby-sit the brats anymore... (chains retreat) That's better now on with the show**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 2: ****New Beginings**

'_It's not possible. She died along with Sensei in order to save Naruto, but those chains, that voice, good god that temper... there's only one person who had that combination.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the woman goad one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist into doing what she wanted. _'Screw what logic says that woman can only be Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.'_

"Haku, please be a dear and take Naruto and the Duckbutt hair over there to the pink harpy while your fa... I mean Master and Cyclops over here have a little adult chat." Kushina said with a smile that could only be described as sickly sweet.

_'Yup... it's her, and we're fucked... well at least those damned fools on the Civilian Council are.'_ Kakashi thought dryly.

_'I don't know who this woman is, but judging by the looks on both Master, and Kakashi's faces it would be best to do as she says for now.'_ Haku thought dryly as she moved to do what she was asked to do.

"Oi, Hey lady just who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do." Naruto asked. Not catching the warning glare from Kakashi he continued, "Look, thanks for saving Haku's butt and all but why the hell do you urgggg" He never got a chance to continue as Kakashi covered his mouth and whispered urgently.

"If you want to live to see another day, do not finish that sentence. This woman is NOT to be trifled with. If you thought Sakura was bad this woman makes her look like a kitten." At those words Naruto paled visibly and just shook his head. Kushina looked at both of them with the same sickly sweet grin that made all three present shiver as though someone had just walked over their graves.

"You know Naruto, I used to be a lot like you, but please be a dear and do as I asked. It's for your own good. You wouldn't want me to lose my temper, now would you dear?" Kushina asked.

"God it's like you think you're my..." Naruto started before he was interrupted by Kakashi urgently

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who only shrugged in response. She decided to let it go until the kids were out of earshot before she'd get her answer. Naruto and Haku grabbed Sasuke off the bridge and walked over to where Tazuna and Sakura stood mouths agape in shock at what had been going on around them. As soon as they reached the two Sakura started in, "WHAT THE HELL DUMBASS, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS BITCH GO AND HURT POOR SAUSKE-KUN LIKE THAT? I KNEW YOU WERE A PISS POOR EXCUSE FOR A NINJA BUT THIS IS PATHETIC, AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU STUPID BITCH I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR HURTNG MY MAN LIKE THAT!"

"As if you could you stupid harpy," Haku deadpanned. "How do you even put up with this stupid girl Naruto?" she asked.

"Damnfino, sheer stupidity I guess." Naruto answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DUMBASS? DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT..." Sakura started before being knocked unconscious by hard chop to the back of her neck courtesy of Haku, who was unable to suppress a satisfied smirk at her actions.

"Thank you Haku," said Naruto.

"My pleasure," responded Haku

Back on the bridge.

"Alright Cyclops, we have another couple of minutes before Zabuza is finished playing with his food, so you've got that long to convince me why I shouldn't gut you where you stand, and judging by how that pink haired harpy over there was treating my son you better talk fast," Kushina said darkly.

"So it really is you Kushina?" Kakashi asked.

"What the fuck do you think, tick tock running out of time and patience here Cyclops. Before you ask no Minato isn't with me," Kushina answered sadly.

"Just as well, if sensei saw what the Hokage and the rest of us have had to do to keep Naruto alive and away from Danzo... well I bet he'd do the Kyuubi proud."

"Why? How? I know the old man heard Minato's last request?" Kushina asked. "What has my son been through and how far have you had to go?" she asked while she looked over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Too far. If it wasn't the mobs chasing him out for blood on his birthday, it was Danzo trying to get him via the council into his program and make a true monster out of him," Kakashi answered sadly. Then his eyes widened in shock and dismay as he saw one of the chains flying towards him. 'I guess it's only right. In the end we truly deserve it.' he thought sadly, only to be surprised as the chain flew past his left ear and speared straight through the heart of a plain masked ninja who had previously been unseen, killing him instantly. "Who, but how, why?" was all Kakashi could say.

"I've been watching him since I followed you here," Kushina answered as she pulled the mask off the body. "Do you recognize him at all?" she asked Kakashi as she continued to follow a familiar chakra signature that emanated from a seal on the tongue of the dead man. "And do you recognize this seal?" she demanded.

"No I don't, and if I had to guess he's a Root agent which can only mean one thing...Danzo." Kakashi replied. "If my guess is right Naruto is in more danger than the Hokage thought when he gave us this mission, and needs to know."

"Danzo huh, well let's just leave him to me... and by the way thank you for keeping my son alive Kakashi...Minato would be proud," Kushina answered.

"Why the sudden change of heart Kushina?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Because I can tell you aren't lying to me, and that you had no idea that bastard was nearby. If you had you'd have been dead before you knew it," Kushina said. "I had to know for certain if you were looking after my son or pandering to that Duckbutt haired little bastard...please tell me he's not Mikoto's boy."

"Well there is a reason I was ANBU for 6 years and yes he is. I take it you don't approve of his attitude either?

"I'd have no problem straightening him out if I get the chance. I have no doubt his mother would approve if she were alive," Kushina told him.

"How'd you know she was killed in the massacre?" she was asked.

"Because there is no way she would let him grow up like that. What massacre, just what the hell has happened while I've been gone Kakashi?" was her reply.

"That's for the Hokage to say since here comes Zabuza," she was told.

Zabuza walked up to the pair warily not knowing what to think of the strange situation he had found himself in. _'If it comes to a fight I can handle Kakashi but this red haired chick, I don't know who she is but she's way out of my league.'_ "Okay now that the small fry are handled, and thanks are in order for saving Haku plus letting me gut that fat bastard, who are you and why did you interfere?" he asked Kushina.

"Well rather blunt of you seeing as I saved you and your daughter wouldn't you say Zabuza? Since you asked though, and you are a fellow swordsman you should recognize this," Kushina stated as she activated a seal on her left arm. Out of the seal appeared a red/black battle hardened katana that Zabuza instantly recognized.

"Who are you and how did you get the Red Death? Answer me now or pay with your life. The last wielder of that sword died 13 years ago and if you stole it from the grave I will gut you where you stand.' Zabuza growled.

"Well it's nice to know my skills are still remembered, but you should know boy that there is no way anyone could steal this blade as it passes from family member to family member in my family, which means the only one aside from me who could wield it would be the brat over there since he's my son. If you must know though my name is Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of the Nidaime Uzukage, wife of the Yondaime Hokage. Now you have some explaining to do about you and that young girl over there with my son. If you answer correctly I'll let you live, piss me off and you die plain and simple. Got it?" Kushina answered darkly. Zabuza paled visibly and recoiled from the killer intent which radiated from her.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Zabuza asked.

"Start from the beginning and tell me why she thinks she's your weapon instead of your adoptive daughter. Remember you answer wrong you die."

Zabuza proceeded to explain the situation in Kiri to her and Kakashi, his attempt to stop the killings, and his flight from the failed assassination with Haku. At the end of his tale Kushina calmed a bit and then dropped the hammer. "First off from here YOU and YOU ALONE go to Uzu, despite what you've been told it's not in ruins and tell them I sent you. Explain why I sent you, and they should be able to help. Before you ask that young girl will NOT be going with you. What you have to do will still take many years and will likely cost Haku her life should she go along. Instead you are going to do the RESPONSIBLE thing and leave her in my care. Trust me she'll be taken care of and you have my word that she'll be safe. You'll tell her it's to receive training to help prepare her for when you need her, and you know just as well as I do I'm better than you both as a swordsman and as a protector."

"Not gonna give me any say in this are you?" was the dry reply from Zabuza.

"No chance in HELL," was her answer.

"If she gets harmed I don't care how good you are I'll kill you." Zabuza threatened

"No chance, cause if she's harmed that means I'm already dead, but I'll take care of her. You clean up the mess in Kiri then come back for your daughter. See if she's not able to kick your ass by the time I'm done with her," Kushina laughed as she told him. "Alright boys let's get over there before the kids get worried."

On the shore

"What do you think they've been talking about this entire time Haku?" Naruto asked.

"How'd you put it Naruto...Damnfino I believe." she answered as he laughed. "Well no matter, looks like they're headed this way."

At this point Sakura started to come around, and was gathering up her voice so she could really let Naruto have it only to be knocked out once again by Haku before she could even begin.

"Again Thanks." Naruti laughed as he told Haku.

"That was more for me than you. cause my ears couldn't handle that shrieking anymore... You dont think I did permenant damage do you?" Haku tried to keep from laughing as she asked, but couldn't any longer after she heard Naruto's one word response.

" Damnfica."

They just watched as the threee adults came up to them and then Naruto stepped aside and Zabuza knelt in front of his adpotive daughter.

"Haku listen to me, I know I've treated you as a weapon, but it was to try and prepare you for a task that I've known was my responsibility... no don't talk just listen. You are as close to a daughter as a monster like me could ever have, and I'm prouder of you than you will ever know. Right now I have to do what's best for you and that's not going with me... it's going with Kakashi and his brats. The red haired demon... ouch damnit woman you know it's true... will take care of you and train you until I'm ready to return to you. Until then grow strong and I expect you to surpass m,." Zabuza tried to keep his composure while talking to Haku but when she lunged forward to hug him he couldn't keep the tears off his face. "Don't worry I'll be back, you just be ready for when I get back. Take care of her," was the last thing he said as he disappeared in a mix of wind and mist.

"Farewell...father." was all Haku could say as she sobbed into Naruto's shoulder.

"Now what?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Now Naruto, there's someone who you need to meet properly. Say hello to Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi told him with a slight grin.

"Uzumaki... that's the same last name as.." he started to say.

"Yes Naruto it's the same last name as you and why shouldn't it be? After all I am your Mother."

**CLIFFHANGER no JUTSU**

...

**I know evil cliffhangers next up the return to Konoha and Kushina meeting/beating of the rest of Team 7. Keep the reviews coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok well hope everyone enjoyed the 3 day weekend...I know I did kinda well earned for a lot of us. I know I've been kinda evil with the cliffhangers but hey, you gotta admit I seem to have a good knack for inserting them. Special thanks to my Beta Reader rasEnshur1KEn for helping me flesh out the Team 7/ Kushina scenes and forshadowing a fun meeting in the future. Look up his stories if you get he chance Element of Time is a pretty good one.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, but all that royalty money would be nice...Naruto what have I told you about trying out new attacks on Sauske... don't do it where I can see it is right, now get out of here before that psychopathic mother of yours catches on to what you're doing and beats the crap outta both of us... Kids I swear.**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

_"Now Naruto, there's someone who you need to meet properly. Say hello to Kushina Uzumaki." Kakashi told him with a slight grin._

_"Uzumaki... that's the same last name as.." he started to say._

_"Yes Naruto it's the same last name as you and why shouldn't it be? After all I am your Mother."_

"I know..." was all Naruto said in return. Both adults stood there mouths agape stunned before Kakashi finally managed put words to the thoughts that were running through his head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW!" he shouted. "There's no possible way you could know hell she just told me, so how in the hell can you just stand there and tell me that you know?" Kakashi asked. _'Ok just what the hell is going on here first we have Kushina's return from the grave, and now we have Naruto claiming that he's known who his mother was.'_

"I think I know what he's talking about Kakashi but I need to be sure. Naruto you did something when you bent over to pick up duckbutt over there didn't you?" Kushina asked softly. "Something to make sure that your Sensei would have backup in case he needed it didn't you?"

"Yeah you guessed it. I popped a shadow clone and had it henge into a rock while you both were paying attention to Zabuza's slaughter fest. I'm still a little fuzzy on how I know what it heard but I caught everything up to you killing that guy that was hidden behind Kakashi Sensei. Your chain kinda dispelled it and after I realized what I'd heard I kinda thought it'd be best to hear the rest from you two in person." Naruto explained. "It's weird how I never really noticed any memories coming from the clones before, but then I don't think I've ever really been paying attention too much either."

Kushina looked at her son as he tried to work through what he'd just learned and then looked over at Kakashi sternly. "Kakashi, you mean to tell me that you never bothered to tell him the side effects and benefits of using the Shadow Clone Jutsu? How long has it been since they've graduated?"

Kakashi paled a little and then started scratching the back of his head sheepishly "It's been about a month and a half, but I honestly thought the Hokage would have told him about the effects. That or he'd have noticed them himself the way he spams them during training."

"You are SOOOO lucky you didn't know about what had been placed on him... If you did so help me I'll rip you in two before you can even scream," Kushina threatened.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE MY OWN DAMNED TEAMMATES TRYING TO BELITTLE OR BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA ME I DON'T NEED MY MOM AND MY SENSEI TRYING TO HIDE SHIT FROM ME AND KILL EACH OTHER!" Naruto shouted as he stormed off. Haku looked at the two adults for a moment before she quietly followed after him.

"Baby I'm..." Kushina started as she tried to go to him. Kakashi stopped her shaking his head.

"Give him a little time Kushina, it's true we've all done wrong by him, but he is a very forgiving child. I know I've looked after him as both an ANBU guard, as his Sensei, and as a surrogate big brother even if he didn't know I was doing so. You have no idea how hard I tried, Mikoto and Hanabira Hyuga your old teamates, tried to adopt him only to be stopped by the civilian council and the elders. You have no idea how hard the Hokage has had to fight to keep him out of Danzo's hands, unfortunately if what you've told me is true even that wasn't fully successful. Just give him some time to process what he's learned today and then go to him. Before you do though I need to know what was done to him, and can it be fixed," Kakashi said. His worry for Naruto helped him weather Kushina's glare at him for stopping her before she looked off at shoreline where her son was sitting being comforted by a girl he'd only met a few days before.

"You win Kakashi... this time I'll give him a little space but before I tell you what we found…"

"We?"

"Yes we, you didn't think... that's right you don't know yet. There's a lot that's been going on in Uzu, the city wasn't destroyed, but has been sealed in a separate dimension until Naruto's blood released it since the war," Kushina explained. "I'm not alone and neither is he... not anymore, but by the time those bastards that hurt him figure it out it'll be far too late," Kushina growled. "Overall my father found a total of 14 completed seals and 6 failed seals on Naruto. Each limb had two apiece. One to stunt growth and one to reduce strength. His chest, stomach, and head each had both seals plus his head had two extra to reduce his intelligence and one that looked like it was trying to block natural affinity. The failed seals would have limited him to the point of being nothing more than a mindless weapon completely loyal to whomever placed the seals. It's a damned good thing that whoever tried to place the seals underestimated both Kurama and the Uzumaki blood in his veins. Remind me to think the fuzz ball when I get the chance," Kushina explained. "What was he like before you got here?"

"Well, first off he's been loud, brash, obnoxious, and wants nothing more than to be Hokage. The seals you've explained would explain how he got that way personality wise, but believe it or not that boy has been able to take one of your old titles from you." Kakashi said rather proudly.

"Which one? Should I be concerned?" Kushina asked nervously.

"Prank King of Konoha. He even snuck into ANBU Headquarters, planted multiple paint bombs, painted the Hokage monument and avoided all attempts at capture for over 8 hours. Hell even I couldn't find him and I know all his hiding places," Kakashi said with a hint of pride. Then he thought for a moment, "If those seals were as potent as you say then what's he gonna be like now that they're gone?"

"Well you've already seen the early effects of his intelligence seal being removed, but if what Dad told me is true than by the end of the month he'll be taller likely normal height for his age, but the seals limited him to 20% intelligence and 40% speed/strength. Now that they're removed… well he's gonna be about as fast and strong as I was at that age Kaka-kun," Kushina explained.

"All the more reason that it's good to have you back Kushina. Heaven help anyone who gets in his way now, but at least someone can reign him in... you will be reigning him in right?" Kakashi asked with a hint of trepidation.

"To a point, I'll keep him in line attitude wise and I doubt he'll go overboard, but the crap his so called team mates have put him through ends now. Before we leave here I'm gonna explain what being an Uzumaki entails and we'll start on him learning what his father would have taught him before now," Kushina looked for any hint of argument from Kakashi and seeing none, continued. "Also now that the seals are gone I need to see what affinities he has. His training from now til we get back to Konoha is in my hands, and you won't stop what I have in mind to get your other students in line either."

"Well as far as Naruto goes I have no issues, but as for my other cute little gennin I have to ask should I be excited, nervous, or horrified about what you plan to do. Fair warning the council kisses Sasuke's ass and Sakura's mother is a council member," Kakashi looked at her to gauge her response.

"All three I think. Trust me Kakashi by the time I'm done you'll have three competent shinobi. Not the dysfunctional mess you have now. I know Mikoto would approve of how I handle her son and as for pinkie there well she'll either shape up or wind up a blubbering mess. Family member on the council or not, you don't fuck with my son like that and get away with it. Oh and my son's infatuation with the harpy ends now whether he wants it too or not," Kushina calmly stated.

In the Hyuga compond in Konoha

Hinata suddenly perked up with a giant smile in the middle of her mothers garden, and for some reason the only thing she could think was, _'Now's my chance...when he gets back I'll tell him everything.'_ For the rest of the day Hinata went about her tasks with renewed vigor showing newfound confidence much to the delight of her father and the dismay of her younger sister.

Back in Wave

Kakashi paled a little as he thought of the methods she might use. 'As long as they come back alive that's what matters, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna try and stop her," he thought.

With Naruto

"I can't believe this shit, we save the bridge, beat Gato, saved Haku, I meet my mother, and it seems like the more shit I find out today the more confusing it gets," Naruto told Haku as she ran up to him. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

"So it's true, that woman is your mother?" Haku asked. "And what was it that you did to me on the bridge."

"Yeah I heard everything they said on the bridge like I said earlier, even if I don't fully understand how I know what my clone heard I know that it's true somehow," was Naruto's response.

"What do you think all their arguing means? And you still didn't answer my second question," Haku looked at Naruto as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"**Tell her the truth then tell her you need some time to think. It's time you and I had a talk brat.**"

_'What the...Who was that am I going nuts?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"You know who this is and no you aren't now hurry up and talk to the girl before she gets suspicious."**

_'No way, the Kyuubi? It can hear what I'm thinking even talk to me. Ok this day can't get any weirder…'_ Naruto thought.

**"If you don't hurry up and do what I told you it'll get a lot weirder brat now hurry the hell up."**

_'Alright, alright, jeez calm the hell down you overgrown fuzz ball.'_ Naruto thought then he looked at Haku. "I think it means there's a lot more going on than what I even thought I knew... as for what happened on the bridge give me some time to figure out how to tell you. Not that I don't want to tell you, it's just I don't know how to do so without you freaking out. Just give me a little time to think first please and I promise I'll tell you. And I always keep my promises," Naruto told Haku.

Haku could tell he was holding something back, but decided not to push the issue. _'It's been a hectic day for all of us but I think I have a way to put a smile on his face.'_ she thought.

"Okay, I'll give you time to think, but you better not keep me waiting too long for an answer Otouto," Haku grinned as he looked at her in shock. "You heard what Zabuza told me I'm gonna be living with you and your mom so you just gained a big sister, and I just gained a little brother. Get used to it Otouto...hahaha."

"Um... I mean wow, um I really don't know what to say but... thanks Haku-onee-san. Huh I think I could get used to this. I won't be too long and really thanks," Naruto said as he returned the favor of shocking Haku by giving her a hug before he walked away.

_'That brat... he's right about one thing though I can get used to this too._' Haku thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

With Kakashi, Kushina, and the rest of Team 7

"Looks like their coming too Kushina why don't you stand over there for a moment while I talk to them." Kakshi said while giving her an eye smile.

"Fine with me Kaka-kun but remember when I step in you stay out of it. It's time these two learn what pissing off Kushina Uzumaki entails," Kushina said with an evil grin as she walked behind the building wall just out of sight of the kids.

Sasuke was the first to wake up and did so with a groan before he shot up into a defensive stance, "What happened, where's the hunter nin and the Dobe? What's happened and how long was I out Kakashi, hurry up and tell me," he demanded.

"First off, it's Kakashi-Sensei. Me Jounin you Gennin. You answer to me not the other way around," Kakashi growled startling Sasuke. "Second you got knocked out before Naruto beat the hunter nin."

"WHAT THERE'S NO WAY THE DOBE BEAT THE HUNTER IF I COULDN'T DO IT THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD!" Sasuke shouted.

"WATCH YOUR TONE BOY, ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?" Kakashi shouted in return scaring Sasuke and startling Sakura awake.

"WHAT THE WHERE'S THE BAKA AND THAT DAMNED BITCH THAT KNOCKED ME OUT I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled causing both Gennin to do exactly as he said. "Good now both of you listen there has been a bit of a change here. The Hunter nin has a name and her name is Haku, as for why she knocked you out I'd hazard a guess that she was tired of hearing you yell Sakura. She will be joining us when we return to Konoha to register as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf."

"I DO NOT..." Sakura started as she was cut off.

"I said enough Sakura." Kakashi said in a cold tone making her shut her mouth quickly. "Now if you have questions ask them calmly if you start getting out of line then I'll shut you down quick fast and in a hurry."

"Kakashi Sensei what do mean I thought she was a missing nin, why would the Hokage let that happen?" Sakura asked sedately.

"Well Zabuza was the missing nin, Haku was never a part of Kiri's shinobi forces so it should be a relative matter of her applying and demonstrating her abilities," Kakashi explained.

"But that still doesn't answer how the Dobe beat her. There's no way he should have been able to do so if I couldn't," Sasuke stated matter of factly. 'I know I'm stronger than he is, there's no way he could have won.' he thought before Sakura spoke up.

"He did. I don't know how but there was a bright red light and then the dome exploded. She was blown out of it and he pinned her. Then she tried to jump in between Kakashi Sensei and Zabuza only to have some strange red haired woman stop everyone cold. Who was she and what gave her the right to jump in like that Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stared stunned by what she had told him.

"All I can say is she's someone close to Naruto and she stopped us before a grave mistake could be made. Gato planned to betray Zabuza and kill whoever was left from the fight. She stepped in to give us all a chance to put an end to him. Afterwards Zabuza agreed to have Haku join her with us as we return home," Kakashi said as he watched Kushina silently move behind the two, a sinister smirk evident on her face as she plotted how to make her son's teammates suffer.

"What? Why would anyone be close to that stupid Baka? He's an orphan with no family, and no clan to claim unlike Sasuke-kun. Who would want to be close to him all he does is..." Sakura stopped as she felt a massive amount of Killing Intent from directly behind her, enough to make Zabuza's feel like a nice, gentle summer breeze. She and Sasuke slowly turned around to see Kushina standing behind them with her hair fanned out like a giant red flame and chains whipping around angrily. Kakashi suppressed a smile as he looked at both Gennin turning white with fear.

"Alright my cute little Gennin I was gonna do this nicely but looks like you stuck your foot in your mouths... allow me to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki," he said slowly.

"Uzumaki... as in the Dobe?" Sasuke asked slowly. "What is she, a cousin or Aunt or something?"

"Try his mother," came a cold response from Kushina.

"No way he's an orphan, and a hooligan. Everyone knows that. And Kushina Uzumaki died 13 years ago on the night of the Kyuubi attack. I've studied about her," Sakura said.

"Make no mistake she is who she says, and since you've studied her why don't you tell Sasuke what she's known as," Kakashi replied while trying very hard not to laugh.

"The Red Hot Habanero wielder of the Katana Red Death. Second only to the Yondaime Hokage as a hero of the Third Ninja World War."

"Oh you mean THIS Katana?" Kushina asked as she unsealed the Red Death. "Kakashi you can go. It's high past time I got acquainted with my SON'S teammates." Kakashi nodded as he walked away and then gave up the battle to contain his chuckles as he heard the screams from his team.

_'I hope she doesn't hurt them too much, but maybe it'll do them some good,'_ he thought as he met up with the rest of the villagers.

With Naruto in the mindscape

"Ok I'm here what do you want you damned fox," Naruto said as he came to a large set of bars with the kanji for "**Seal**" on it.

**"It's about damned time you got your ass down here brat,"** Kurama told him.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Last time I saw you were trying to kill me then when you couldn't you tried to get me to release you," Naruto said. "Personally, I would have reversed the order, because it would be easier to convince someone you didn't just try to kill to do you a favor, but that's just me."

**"Well I thought honestly that you wouldn't mind getting a little revenge. Hell, after all you village put you through I figured you'd want payback. But I want you to do something for me. A favor if you will. When you talk to your mother tell her Kurama needs to know what happened. Nothing more nothing less. And before you ask why, you should think of it as your way of repaying you for keeping you alive for all these years kit. Now get out of here and remember what I said."**

"Kurama, who's..." Naruto started to ask before he was thrown out of his mindscape.

_**'Kit's got a lot to learn and a long way to go... but with HER back I don't know how or why, but soon... I have to know what happened. I thought she died with him. Hurry up and get her here kit,'**_ the great fox thought as he laid back down.

_'I really need some answers here, and it's getting dark so I guess it's time to face the music,'_ Naruto thought as he headed back to the rest of the group. Along the way he met back up with Haku who was silently waiting for him on the shoreline, and quietly they headed to where the rest of the team waited. The sight that met them upon arriving was one of chaos with Sakura and Sasuke running and hiding behind anything solid that was large enough to conceal them, both of them in fear for their lives while Kushina slowly stalked towards them with a malicious gleam in her eyes and using her chains to remove the obstructions and crushing them. Then the whole process would repeat, only with the fear from both Sakura and Sasuke increasing as the serviceable cover was becoming more and more scarce.

Naruto, being Naruto got a malicious grin of his own and took out a camera to take a few snapshots of the pair, knowing he would not get much better blackmail material for a while. The most priceless picture he got was when he had to make a Shadow Clone to toss the camera to, so he could get the picture of them hiding behind him next.

"Dobe call her off, for the love of god call her off!" Sasuke whispered.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US, CALL YOUR CRAZY ASS MOM OFF BAK... I MEAN NARUTO PLEASE!" Sakura begged, her hands clenched together in the begging form.

"Hmm, I don't know, I just can't buy entertainment like this…" Naruto said as he pretended to think.

"WE'LL TREAT YOU TO RAMEN WHEN WE GET BACK!" they both shouted hysterically as Kushina approached, taking her time as she licked her blade in a manner that made a certain snake mistress in Konoha sneeze.

"All I can eat?"

"YES!" they begged, weeping anime tears when they realized they would be sacrificing most of this mission's pay to feed the blonde his ramen fix, but it was either their wallets or them soon to be hurting, and as far as they were concerned, the choice was obvious.

Naruto pretended to think some more, before he shrugged. "Why not? I could do with a binge and save some money in the process," he told his team mates before turning to his mother. "Ok Mom you've got your point across, please stop trying to scare my friends to death."

"Ok Naru-kun," Kushina said sweetly as she reverted to her normal state much to the shock of Sasuke and Sakura. "Remember kids I'll be watching...oh and Sasuke when we get back you and I are gonna have a LONG one way conversation young man got it?"

"Yes Ma'am" Sasuke said quietly. _'As if. There's no way you can touch me when we get back to Konoha you red haired bitch, the council won't let you. And after I tell them how you treated the last Uchiha they'll lock you up for good,'_ he thought to himself. Kakashi, spotting the look on Sasuke's face, chose this time to walk up to the team and pulled Sasuke aside.

"Whatever you're thinking about trying to do when we get back... don't. The Council won't stop her, I won't stop her, hell the Hokage can't stop her if she wants to do something. Don't dig yourself any deeper or she'll crush you," he told Sasuke quietly. Sadly he could see that his words had fallen on deaf ears, so he merely shook his head and walked away. _'He'll learn the hard way,'_ was all Kakashi thought.

The group headed back to the house together with Naruto slowing back to talk to Kushina alone. "Look I know what I heard, and it explains some of what's happened since I met you but I'm not sure how to tale all this and I need some answers... just not tonight. Tonight I just want to have you here with me. Tomorrow the answers. Ok Mom?"

"That's fine Naru-kun it can wait one more night," she said with a smile.

**"Kit now's the time to tell her."**

'_Shit I almost forgot,_' Naruto thought before he looked at his mother and told her "Mom this is gonna sound weird but I have a message for you."

"A message...for me?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah... this is gonna sound weird but Kurama needs to know what happened," he said as she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine dear, just a little shocked. I should have known the furball wouldn't leave it alone for long, and yes son I know you are a jinchuriki..." she said as she waited for the inevitable question.

"How could you know and you mean to tell me the Kyuubi's name is Kurama?" he asked.

"Yes it is and how I know is before you became his jinchuriki, I was," she said sadly. "No more questions we'll talk when the others go to sleep for now let's catch up to the rest."

"Alright Mom, but later Kurama's not the only one who needs answers," Naruto told her.

"I know son, I know."

...

**Well not quiet to the return that will be next chapter, but Team 7 now knows don't piss off Kushina I know many enjoy a good bashing alas it will only continue for a few more chapters before they shape up, but there will be more targets. Keep the reviews coming if I get 15 then I'll put up a poll for future weapons. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well time for the latest installment of this story. Alas I didn't get the amount of reviews I required to set up the poll, but lets say we try again. 10 Reviews and I put up a poll for weapons. Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get he chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome flames will be ignored.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, or else I'd be a rich man by now.**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 4: The Training Begins**

Wave Country the night after the Battle of the Bridge

The party had lasted long into the night celebrating not only the death of Gato, but the destruction of his gang of mercenaries and thugs that had terrorized the country for so long. Added to that was the discovery that Kushina had planned ahead and used a Shadow Clone to raid Gato's hideout of all the funds he kept there. For the most part this was spread throughout the village further increasing the gratitude of everyone who had been harmed. After the rest of Team 7 had finally nodded off Kushina met with Naruto by the lake. Not really sure how to begin Kushina finally gave a deep sigh and decided to get it over with. "Ok son, I know there's a lot you want to know, and deserve to know. Why don't we start with the simple parts? You have questions I have answers and fuzz butt I'll get to you after my son and I have a chat so be patient."

"**Easy for you to say Red**," Kurama growled from within the seal.

"He said..." Naruto started before Kushina beat him to it.

"Easy for you to say Red...am I right?" she grinned as Naruto looked at her slightly stunned. "Don't forget I was his jinchuriki long before you. He and I were on pretty good terms and while we weren't full partners... we had each other's respect. Something about me slaughtering the Iwa bastards that we thought had killed my family in Uzu making him proud. So if anyone can guess what that furry bastard is thinking, it'd be me. That and he knows if he pisses me off I can tie his furry butt in a knot whether he tries to fight it or not."

**"Damned right, I've never seen a more chaotic and crazy bitch in my life and that's counting my siblings. She's crazy as a fox and if you piss her off kit all I can say is run like the devil's chasing you...cause she will be**," Kurama laughed as he told Naruto this.

'_Gee thanks fuzz butt_.' Naruto thought.

"**Her I let get away with it you, I'll just pound to paste boy. I might be scared of that red haired psychopathic mother of yours, but I don't have that issue with you. You better not repeat that last part or else**," Kurama sent back in reply.

"I don't think I should repeat what he just said," Naruto said as he tried to ignore the fox.

"Oh, knowing him the words crazy red haired psychopath were all in there at some point," Kushina calmly replied, but the evil glint in her eyes as Naruto's look confirmed her suspicion was enough to make both Kurama and Naruto start sweating. "Don't worry son you're not the target, but Kurama remember we're all still gonna have a little conversation face to face so play nice or else," she warned the fox.

_**'Oh shit she's gonna use that seal? Crap I really can't hide from her, but at least we can meet face to face again even if it is here in her brats head,'**_ Kurama thought to himself while both happy and dreading the aforementioned meeting. "**Alright kit go ahead and get your questions to her out of the way so we can get to the main event tell her I said I'll stay quiet for now**," Kurama told Naruto.

'_Yeah you just don't want her kicking your furry ass all over the place_,' Naruto thought back in response making the fox sweat drop.

**"Be that as it may it's neither here nor there so go ahead and talk to your mommy before I take over,**" Kurama said as he cut the connection between him and his host.

Kushina had watched her son carry on his internal conversation with his guest and when he finally turned back to her gave him a grin. "So he finally cut the connection?" she asked.

"Yeah, good thing he's scared of you or else he'd probably be acting all pissed off at the world or something. Seriously Mom what did you do to scare him that bad?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Well Naru-kun those chains you saw earlier aren't an illusion their called chakra chains, and they have the ability to contain a tailed beast like Kurama if your chakra control is strong enough. Oh and I kinda threatened to neuter him if he pissed me off with the whole I'm a beast of pure evil and malice crap," Kushina said offhandedly causing her son to instinctively protect himself. Kushina saw her son and couldn't help but laugh before she finally told him, "Don't worry son I would never do that to you... unless you make me a grandmother out of wedlock... and you'd never do something like that now would you dear?"

"No Ma'am never in a million years," was his reply.

"Good boy... now I know you have questions go ahead and ask," Kushina gave a heartwarming smile and prepared for the obvious ones.

"Who's my father?" Naruto blurted out.

"Someone very famous, tell me what do know about the Yondaime Hokage?" Kushina replied sadly. She knew the reasons why he hadn't been told, and Kakashi had explained the old man's reasoning, but she had no qualms telling her son the truth. If Sarutobi's old ass tried to give her any grief, she'd remind her why she was considered for the role her husband had held first instead of him.

"Only that he's the strongest Hokage we've ever had, and that if it wasn't for him the village would have been destroyed by the Kyuub...I mean by Kurama... wait you don't mean?" Naruto started to ask.

"He never would make anyone to sacrifice their child especially since no one but an Uzumaki could contain Kurama. That's the reason your Great Aunt and I were jinchuriki before you. Our clan is famous for it's large chakra reserves, long lives, rapid healing ability, not to mention our skills in both kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. Your father, and my loving husband, was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Kushina forced herself to keep from crying as she told her son the truth. Just the memory of the man she'd loved and lost tore at her, but the sight of her young son, nearly the younger version of her lost husband helped her hold it together.

"But why was I never told? If that's true why'd Jiji hide the truth from me?" Naruto asked stunned at the truth. '_Why did I never see it? I mean the truth stared me almost every day,'_ he thought to himself.

"Because of the enemies your father and I made. If Kumo or Iwa caught wind of who you were they'd have stopped at nothing to kill you in revenge for what your father and I did during the Third War, and at that point there's no way he could have protected you with both you're father and I gone," was all Kushina could tell him. "I know I'm going to hate myself for asking this, but what has you're life been like all this time?" Kushina asked, and for the next hour she was right as Naruto told her of how the civilians treated him, the beatings, and the mobs. He also told her of the small acts of kindness by certain clans and civilians, the little gifts he had found on his birthdays...all strangely frog themed, the relationship he had with the Hokage, and how many members of ANBU had gone out of their way to protect him. As he did so he recalled the actions and voice of Dog one of his favorite ANBU. The more he thought about it the more he was certain he'd seen it before. He continued through telling his mother about the academy, the failed gennin tests, and the incident with Mizuki. As he described his team placement the clues clicked.

"Kakashi Sensei is DOG!" he suddenly shouted.

"As in the ANBU who protected you?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Well it makes sense Minato was like a father to him as well as being his sensei, and if things hadn't happened the way they did he'd have been something like an older brother to you," Kushina told him.

"Wait so Dad was Kakashi Sensei's Sensei? Naruto asked surprised at how easily the concept came to him. "I guess that explains what he was talking about on the bridge about trying to adopt me. How do I even know that?" Naruto asked.

"Side effect of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, you retain all knowledge and skills that your clones gain minus physical training. You can gain muscle control from it but not the muscle. I'm guessing that removing the seals that were hindering you allowed you to finally realize that side effect. That little jutsu is going to be your best friend. By the time we get back home that dead last crap will be a thing of the past cause from now until we get back I'm gonna drill you til you drop pick you up and drill you some more," she said with an evil grin.

"Bring it. Anything you can dish out, I can take. I never back down from a challenge," came the confident response. "What seals though? I mean the one's you said were hindering me," Naruto asked.

"Well you saw the ninja that I took out at the same time I got your clone right?" Kushina asked. He nodded affirmative. "They belong to a secret offshoot of the ANBU known as ROOT. It's run by an elder named Danzo Shimura and it's something your father and I knew about while he was Hokage. It appears that at some time during your early life he managed to get ahold of you and place several seals on you to limit your growth, strength, intelligence, and your connection to your elemental affinity. These were meant to keep you under control until he could make you disappear into his organization as a weapon at which point he'd likely have removed your seals slowly to make you think you're improvement was all thanks to his training keeping you loyalty to him," Kushina explained. "He'll learn his error when we get back, and you WILL leave him to me. No arguments NO EXCUSES," she growled and he wasn't about to argue with her. He did however ask her one last question and it's the one she'd expected to be the first one he asked.

"Where have you been for the last 13 years?"

"For me to answer that I need to activate a seal called the Mindscape Merger Seal. This will allow me to enter your mindscape where Kurama resides as this affects him too. I know you're a little nervous about that, but trust me ok Naru-kun?" Kushina asked him. He nodded slowly and then held still as she placed the seal on his forehead and silently said, "Activate."

Kurama woke up as he felt two presence's near his cage. He had been surprised at the way the mindscape around him had been changing from a dank sewer into a massive castle. After he heard the explanation of the seals that he had been unable to keep from being placed he understood the changes were a reflection of his host's mental facilities normalizing for the first time in 7 years.

**"About time you got here Red, kit. I guess it's time we got down to business. What in the hell happened to you when that damned Uchiha bastard turned me against you and Blondie? I saw you die... I know I did, because I'm the one that killed you,**" he asked tears forming as he remembered his lowest moment. When out of fear and confusion he'd struck out in an attempt to free himself from the sealing and ended up impaling his...dare he say it friends.

"Quit with the self-pity Kurama, It wasn't your fault. Minato and I understood what happened, why you struck out at Naruto, and why we had to get in the way. Mind you that hurt like hell, you furry son of a bitch, but I'm still here.," a steely gaze in her eye as she spoke to the Bijuu that she had helped for almost 15 years herself.

**"I knew the blow struck, and the damage it did, but without me how did you survive? All I remember was a flash of bright light and then seeing you fade away the same way it was said your family in Uzu did during their final battle. I thought that I had killed you Red so I need to know what happened,"** Kurama was urgent in his demand for answers and both Naruto and Kushina could see that his guilt was eating him.

"You said this affects both of us Mom, so tell us the truth, we deserve to know. Even the damned fox doesn't deserve to have that much guilt eating at him," Naruto said with a strong amount of conviction.

_**'Like mother like son, he's got her backbone. There might be some hope for the kit yet.'**_ Kurama thought to himself rather impressed with his host's willingness to stand up for the one who was the cause of his pain throughout most of his life.

Kushina looked at both, sighed, and then explained, "You really are my son aren't you? The truth is... well I didn't even know the truth until you literally washed up in Uzu a few days ago. Kurama the image you saw of me fading away was a genjutsu activated by a seal placed on me by my father before I ever came to Konoha. In the event that I suffered fatal or near fatal wounds, in this case your big assed claw running me through... it was to activated and hide what really happened to me." Kushina paused for a second, "Uzu was never really destroyed, the ruins there are an illusion. Everyone was transported into a pocket dimension when they suffered wounds that normally would have killed them. Once there they were in stasis until their wounds were healed. That is what happened to me as well. I was teleported to the pocket dimension with my family where I was nursed back to health. Time there I discovered was slowed to the point where 13 years only felt like a months' time to me. When you arrived your blood released the seal returning the city to this dimension, me along with it. My father, your grandfather removed the seals hindering you Naruto, and I'm guessing I have you to thank for keeping my son alive and sane fuzz ball?"

**"Alive yes, sane that's open to debate. The seals were placed on him when he was 5, right after he was kicked out of the orphanage, while I was exhausted from healing his wounds. His blood kept the full effect of the seals from kicking in or he'd have been a vegetable. Be glad you're an Uzumaki kid or it would have been worse. I kept the worst ones from even being activated, but I was too tired to stop them all until it was too late. Danzo tried to keep him underground but ANBU picked up on my flare of chakra and homed in. After that he never had another chance to try again. Say what you want about that old bastard, he's sneaky as hell and stubborn, but the old mule wearing the hat is more so,**" was the explanation Kurama gave. "**At least now I know what happened, now let's get to the fun part Red. I take it you'll be training the brat right?"** Kushina smiled and nodded yes. **"Good, brat I'll make you the same deal I did with Red here, I'll work with you and help you get strong enough to protect those close to you. In return I want access to your senses, I want to be able to see and feel the real world again, even if it's through your eyes. When you're ready we'll have our duel to see if I get my full freedom or if I give you my full power, but you have to earn the right to that. Red won't let me take control so that's out, but that doesn't mean I like living in a cage. Red here will give you instructions on how to reshape this place and train you how to use my strength. I'll teach you my tricks, and show you how to become stronger than you ever thought possible. My final price is you find that damned Uchiha who caused all this and rip him a new one. Deal?"**

"Deal," was Naruto's reply.

"Why Kurama you old softy, why the change, other than my return that is?" Kushina asked with a laugh.

**"Don't get me wrong Red, if you hadn't returned he'd have had hell getting to this point, but with all he's been through he's earned some of my respect. The kit's a tough little bastard, too stubborn to quit, much like a certain red head I know, and too tough to go down, like a certain blonde bastard I used to know. He earned this much on his own,"** Kurama explained.

"Good enough, alright Naruto let's start your training. For starters we'll make this place a bit more comfortable for big, fuzzy, and grumpy there," Kushina stated before she explained how he needed to concentrate and what to picture in his mind to change things. An hour later the mindscape had completely changed. Gone was the cage, the castle and the walls. In its place was an open field with rolling hills and a giant mountain complete with cave. In the cave, on a giant feathered bed in front of a huge TV Kurama sat with a large spiked collar. On the collar hung a single medallion with the Kanji for Seal written on it. Kurama smiled as he watched the outside world through his TV and thanked both before they exited. _**'By Kami she still remembers. This should be a fun ride. I wonder if he is the one father told us about... guess only time will tell,'**_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"I think that's enough for one night brat, let's go get some rest, tomorrow you'll need it," Kushina told Naruto with a grin as they headed back to the house. Neither noticed Kakashi as he removed the illusion covering him. He watched them walk back with a smile. 'Kushina, it's good to have you back. We all needed you him more than most. Give him hell., he thought as he followed his only family back.

The next morning

"OFF YOUR ASS AND ON YOUR FEET, BREAKFAST IS READY GET DOWN HERE AND EAT!" was the shout that woke Team 7 up. Naruto was the first down to the table and attacked his food with a vengeance as the rest of his team made their way over.

"HEY BAKA SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"What was that?" came a dark voice from behind her. "I don't quiet think I heard you correctly. Care to repeat it dear?' asked the voice again causing Sakura to shudder in fear.

"Now, now Kushina-Chan I'm sure it was an honest mistake right Sakura?" Kakashi's voice came from the couch. "Surely she and Sasuke haven't forgot what happened yesterday already have my cute little gennin?"

"No Kakashi sensei," came the quick response from the aforementioned Gennin.

"Kaka-kun here take these and test those two while I deal with my son. Don't let me catch you slacking off either. Naru-kun be a dear and send about 20 clones to the bridge and keep an eye on things. Help out as well if they need it, but other than that you're coming with me," Kushina told Naruto as she handed two chakra testing slips to Kakashi. "I've got a challenge for you Kaka-kun."

"EH? And what would that be Kushina-Chan?"

"That by the time we get back we have this team ready to beat any other gennin team in Konoha. You take those two for the first 3 days and get them ready while I on my brat and the girl Haku. After the 3 days we'll combine the group to get them used to working together."

"Why Haku?" Kakashi asked. "I know Zabuza asked you to look after her... not that you gave him any choice but what part does she play in all this?"

"She'll be teamed with you and me against the brats to test them all before we get home. Trust me with the shit storm that's coming they'll need all the training they can get. Go with Minato's heavy hitter plan." Kushina laughed as Kakashi slightly paled.

"That far?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, whip em into shape, they'll need it," was her response.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura each of you take one of these papers and channel chakra through it. We're gonna find your elemental affinities," Kakashi said as he handed his group the papers. Sasuke's immediately crinkled up and started to smolder a little while Sakura's crumbled apart. "Okay well there's some good news, Sasuke you have a strong lightning affinity like me, and a secondary fire affinity probably due to training your family's Jutsu so much. It's a little rare for a gennin like you to have two affinities but I have jutsus that you can learn." Sasuke beamed at the news while Sakura smiled at him. "Sakura your affinity is Earth which given your strength makes sense. I've got several earth jutsus I can teach you as well."

"Hear that Naruto Sasuke-kun has two affinities told you he was better than you," Sakura bragged.

Sasuske heard this and smiled a bit as he thought, 'I don't care who his mother is I'd like to see him top that.'

"Well Naru-kun, I was gonna wait til we got to our training area, but since your teammates are so curious you saw what they did go for it. Haku I'm aware you know your affinities mine are Lightning and Water, yours are Water and Wind correct? " Kushina asked as she handed the paper to Naruto.

"Yes Kushina-san, Zabuza tested me when he found me," Haku replied from the stairwell.

"No san crap Haku, you'll be living with me and Naru-kun here so screw the honorifics. As far as I'm concerned you're my new daughter... get used to it," Kushina said with a grin as she watched a matching one alight Haku's face.

"Yes Ma'am," was Haku's response before she got an evil idea, "Actually I guess that should be Kaa-san now shouldn't it?" Kakashi and Naruto laughed as Kushina face vaulted.

"Oh, I think we'll get along just fine dear...Kaa-san will work Haku-chan." Kushina responded with a laugh.

Both turned back to Naruto only to see everyone staring at the paper in Naruto's hand. Upon chakra being channeled into it the paper had immediately split down the center the left side crinkling up and the right turning into a soggy mess. Kakashi looked on with an eye smile as both Sasuke and Sakura's jaw dropped. "Three but how Sasuke-kun only has two what's that mean Kakashi Sensei how can Naruto have more than Sasuke-kun he was Rookie of the Year and Naruto was the Dead Last?" Sakura sputtered out.

"Well given that his mother is dual Lightning/Water affinity which is common for the Uzumaki clan and I know his father had Wind/Lightning affinities so it's not too surprising. The Uzumaki clan has a history of rare individuals having three or more affinities if I'm not mistaken Kushina?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes the last was my father the Uzukage who had Lightning/Water/Earth has his affinities, looks like it skipped a generation Kakashi. Why don't you send your students outside they seem a little stunned," Kushina asked Kakashi who simply nodded and sent Sasuke and Sakura outside.

They both looked up when they heard Naruto's voice, "Hey Mom, why's the paper doing this?" The top left corner of the paper that had crinkled had a wisp of smoke coming from it, while the top right corner of the soggy half had smeared mud on the table. Kushina looked up at Kakashi slightly stunned. '_How is that... Kurama it has to be,_' Kushina thought.

"The majority is simple you have a strong and I mean very strong affinity to Wind, Water, and Lightning, all three of the elements your father and I used, as for the rest I'm not sure, but it looks like you have a small affinity to both Earth and Fire as well. I'm wondering if that's due to the fox, but for now we'll focus on the major affinities and keep the other two quiet, agreed?" Kushina asked.

"Agreed, the teme is gonna be mad enough as it is, no need to rub it in any deeper," Naruto grinned as he said that.

"That's more maturity than I thought you capable of Naruto," Kakashi remarked.

"What'd you expect Dog sensei?" was the immediate response.

"MA, ma, for you to... wait a minute... what'd you call me?" Kakashi asked not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Dog... your ANBU code name," Naruto said quietly. "Thanks for looking out for me all this time onii-san."

"Of course otouto... what're big brothers for?" Kakashi said with sad smile as he remembered the times he couldn't protect his surrogate little brother. "Kushina I'm headed out, whip him into shape for me kay?"

"You know it, like I'd let my son slack off?" she replied with an evil grin. "Come on son time to get the tort... I mean training started," Kushina said as she, Haku, and Naruto headed off into the woods. "I know you can make at least 400 clones easily right?" Kushina asked her son.

"More like about 850 before I started to get a little I checked. Before the seal was released my maximum was 1,000 now, I'm not so sure," Naruto answered.

"Ok we'll go with 800 I'll make 8 of my own and they'll be instructing in groups of 100 each. 100 will be learning the leaf cutting exercise your father had to do, 100 will do the water shaping exercise, 100 the lightning shaping, 100 be will be learning the water bullet jutsu, 100 the great breakthrough wind jutsu, 100 the lightning ball jutsu, 100 will be working on fuinjutsu and 100 will be learning one of your father's signature techniques," Kushina said as she held up a spiraling ball of chakra for him to see. "The Rasengan. Nobody except Minato knew I know it because I helped him make it. Before you ask no Hiriashin til you master Fuinjutsu so don't ask. Before we get back you will know 3 jutsus of your main affinities and the Rasengan at the least. The faster you learn the techniques and master them the faster we can move on so get hopping."

Naruto wasted no time making the clones and sending them off before he asked his mother, "Ok so what am I going to be working on?" She smiled as she unsealed a pair of dull bladed training katanas tossing one to him the other to Haku.

"The two of you will be learning the whirling tides sword style from me...now let's get to work," she said with a sadistic grin. The screams could be heard from 3 miles away for the rest of the day.

That evening Kushina and Kakashi looked in on all four kids as they lay passed out in the rooms. "So what's the damage?" Kakashi asked. "Sasuke already knows the Grand Fireball and Phoenix Flower Jutsus so I taught him the Lightning Release Wall. Sakura I taught the Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu. After they learned the signs I had them practice them until they could do them in less than 30 seconds. Then I had them test the max. times they could use the techniques. 30 times total for Sasuke and 20 times for Sakura, she's working on building her reserves. How bout Naruto? Next I'll work on Earth Wall and Lightning Senbon for them before we head back and give Sakura the healing jutsu scroll the villagers gave us. With her control she'd make a great medic"

"He mastered the Water Bullet, Lightning Ball, and Wind Great Breakthrough Jutsus. Got three quarters through the leaf cutting exercise, can mold water into 5 primary shapes, Lightning into 4 shapes. He is a fuinjutsu prodigy... the brat took to it like a sponge, I've never seen anything like it. It's only the first day and he can make a perfect class 3 storage seal, and a stage 2 explosive note it's like Minato on steroids. If the brat keeps this up he'll reach my level in a couple of months. He's also at novice level with the Whirling Tides blade style... the brat could learn to use weapons since he's ambidextrous. The final thing is he's already on stage 2 of learning his father's signature move," Kushina laughed at the look on Kakashi's face. "What? Who do you think helped him make the Rasengan in the first place? It's not my fault he can make 800 shadow clones easily and train all day. Naruto has a lot of catching up to do, and the seals being removed lets him learn fast... how fast we don't know yet but when he hits his limit I'll slow down for now I'm gonna train him into the ground." Kushina stated sagely. "He'll still have to learn the Water Clone, Lightning Clone, Wind Blade, Water Dragon, Lightning Dragon, and Wind Dragon Jutsus as well as mastering his elemental shaping/ leaf cutting before we recombine the team Oh and I'd imagine if he gets those done fast enough I'll teach him a few Uzumaki attacks...Lightning Storm and Crushing Whirlpool should suit him."

Kakashi Looked at Kushina, shook his head, and smiled, "You are one sadistic bitch Kaa-chan but if you think he can handle it... who am I to argue... Minato would have been harder on him. Oh and when we get back I need you to get Sasuke's avenger issue kicked in the head, but it also that if you can do that I can safely teach him the Chidori."

Kushina gave him a sad smile, "If I didn't help her son Mikoto would never forgive me, trust me I'll set him to rights. I'll do what I can the rest will be up to him, but first I have to deal with a few issues with the Council."

In Konoha's Civilian Council meeting

For some reason the entire civilian council had the same deep sense of foreboding at the same time as though they had angered a sleeping dragon, but in their arrogance shook it off secure in their belief that they were untouchable.

The Hokage Tower

The Hokage looked up from the report he'd had ANBU compile regarding the state of the Namikaze/Uzumaki inheritance Naruto was to receive one day and had discovered that the several of the Civilian Councilors had been siphoning off large chunks for themselves, half of the amount taken however disappeared somewhere else, and if he had to guess it had been sent to ROOT. _'I don't know what kind of hornet's nest is going to be stirred when Kakashi gets home, but the Council and Danzo will regret their actions...dearly,'_ He thought to himself. "Cat, find the bastards who are responsible and send Ibiki a few new playmates."

"Hai," Cat responded before he sent the message over the radio, "Housecleaning is in effect."

On the road to Konoha from Wave Country One and a half weeks later

Team 7 had already said their goodbyes to Tazuna's family and the rest of the village. Both Naruto and Kushina had been surprised to know the bridge had been named the Great Uzumaki Bridge. Kushina and Kakashi had run Team 7 into the ground until the team met their standards. All 3 gennin were at least at a high chunnin level. They had learned to integrate their new skills into their teamwork and their roles. Sasuke was a fast strike fighter, quick in, quick out, precision lightning strikes and the Lightning Senbon he'd been taught was what he worked with. Sakura fit in the Medic/ Defensive support role using earth jutsu's to both hide and defend herself and her teammates as well as the learning the basics of the Mystic Palm Jutsu contained in the scroll. Naruto was the Area Effect Heavy hitter. With his elemental clones, multiple shadow clones and large area effect Jutsu's he could clear a battle space and shape the battles to come and then there was the Rasengan that he still needed 2 hands to do passable, but he knew it wasn't complete.

The spar between Team 7 and the team of Kakashi, Kushina and Haku had ended in a loss, but only because Naruto had gotten caught covering his teams retreat after Sasuke and Sakura had run out of chakra. Since they got away but he got caught it resulted in an overall team loss. Kushina was proud of the way her son had handled himself, and even Sakura and Sasuke were surprised when they'd heard what he'd done after they had run out of chakra. Neither could fully understand why he had done that even if it was a full on spar, and his only response confused them more

"If this was a real battle I'd do whatever it takes to protect my friends," was all he told them. Kushina had never been more proud of her son.

Kakashi had sent a messenger Hawk ahead to request the Hokage meet the team outside the village as a matter of importance and warned him of possible ROOT attempts to interfere. The message had been received and when Team 7 was 10 miles out from Konoha they were met by the Hokage who was escorted by 3 ANBU.

"Hey Jiji. What's with the early welcome?" Naruto asked when he saw the entourage.

"Well Naruto, your sensei said there were some matters that needed to be addressed away from prying eyes. So Kakashi what has happened on your mission to merit my meeting you out here? Not to mention the trouble I had getting out of sight for this meeting. I have a hunch it involves young Naruto here, but why are there two extra people with you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well Hokage-Sama, the mission itself was a success even with the upgraded rank, the issue is with one of our two guest and how the Council will respond. The first is Haku former apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, now ward of our second guest, and prospective ninja for Konoha. The second...well I'll let her introduce herself," Kakashi said with a slight grin. That grin only got larger as the collective jaws of the Hokage and his ANBU escorts dropped at the sight of the second person removing her hood. _'It can't be, I watched her...it had to be a seal, Hiroko you sneaky bastard. She's back with us and none too soon,'_ Hiruzen thought.

"Kushina Uzumaki you are a sight for this old man's eyes. I never thought that it'd be you that returned, but I should have suspected something like this from the Uzumaki clan." he told her.

"So you found the scroll, father wasn't sure if you would figure it out or not, but that's neither here nor there. Konoha in general and the damned civilian council plus a few elders have a lot to answer for regarding my son. And believe me I intend to see that they do answer for it...any questions?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Only that you let me record you cleaning out this rats nest that I've had to deal with my dear.," he said with a grim smile. "Oh and by the way Kushina it's good to have you back."

"Old Man it's good to be back, but I can think of a few people who are going to regret my return," she said with a dark grin

"Well dear why are we standing here, let's get too it. Cat call an emergency council meeting for 1 hour from now. Time to go to work and clean some house," Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage said with a grin as the group headed towards Konoha.

...

**SHE'S BAAACKKKK**

**Looks like the Council's gonna have to foot the bills their actions have run up. Kushina will have fun cleaning house, and Naruto gets a ringside seat for the fun. The story gets a little more rowdy from here on out, and Kushina is taking Konoha by storm. If I get 10 or more Reviews before I post the next chapter 2 polls will be put up. One for weapons and one for Danzo's final fate. **

**And now a Word from some of my Reviewers**

**falcoknights: Keep up the good work it is a budding story and I can sense a great one**

**Thanks for the support**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102: I like where this story is going, especially Kushina putting Naruto's teammates through the ringer and scaring the hell out of Kakashi.**

**Thats the fun part letting her go wild.**

**Agrond: What did I recentlly read? Oh yes, it was something like "revenge is a bitch and she's PMSing." I think that sentence will apply to Kushina during the next chapters. *buy some pack of peanuts to enjoy the show that must follow***

**I'll bring popcorn, pizza, and beer...it's gonna be awesome lol and this is non PMS which means she gets scarier...hehehe**

**vashman7: Maybe a little over the top with Sakura and Sasuke's attitudes. Can't wait for the Kushina/Sasuske one way conversation. **

**Maybe, but at this point they still see him as dead last. That started changing during this chapter. He will learn faster than Sauske for obvious reasons, but he'll help his team get better as well. As he grows he'll help them grow.**

**TheRazgrizDragon: Awesome chapter man; keep up the great work and I'm especially liking where this is going. Just give Danzo hell and make sure he gets his karma payback. I know it's going to be an interesting Council meeting.**

**Paybacks a bitch ain't it? And there will be blood, and alas survivers...I say nothing more on the matter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back again ready for the latest installment of this story. This time we met the benchmark of reviews required and both polls have been posted. The Danzo poll results are in, but to find out his fate you'll have to read the chapter... mwahahahaha aren't I Evil?. Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get he chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, now if you'll excuse me I need to go cry in the corner over here.**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 5: Paybacks a B******

_Previously_

_"Kushina Uzumaki you are a sight for this old man's eyes. I never thought that it'd be you that returned, but I should have suspected something like this from the Uzumaki clan." he told her._

_"So you found the scroll, father wasn't sure if you would figure it out or not, but that's neither here nor there. Konoha in general and the damned civilian council plus a few elders have a lot to answer for regarding my son. And believe me I intend to see that they do answer for it...any questions?" she asked in a no nonsense tone._

_"Only that you let me record you cleaning out this rats nest that I've had to deal with my dear.," he said with a grim smile. "Oh and by the way Kushina it's good to have you back."_

_"Old Man it's good to be back, but I can think of a few people who are going to regret my return," she said with a dark grin_

_"Well dear why are we standing here, let's get too it. Cat call an emergency council meeting for 1 hour from now. Time to go to work and clean some house," Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage said with a grin as the group headed towards Konoha._

On the Road to Konoha ahead of the rest of the group

"Just so you know Old Man my son will be in the council as well as me," Kushina told the Hokage with a sadistic grin. "At the bare minimum the Civilian Council has a lot to answer for regarding my son and they will damned well do so."

"You really are going to push every one of their buttons aren't you?" Hiruzen asked her with a smirk. "I have to ask though, how far are you willing to go? You do realize the laws I put in place regarding your son right?"

"Kakashi told me, and I told Naruto the truth about his family, BOTH SIDES of his family. Before you say anything according to Kakashi I'm listed as dead therefore am off the Konoha Ninja Registry, I am however still listed as an active Ninja for Uzu. This means that I fall under the direct orders of the Uzukage. This letter should explain everything," said Kushina as she handed the Hokage a scroll from the Uzukakge.

The Hokage nodded solemnly as he opened the letter. Its contents surprised him greatly:

_'Hiruzen,_

_If you are reading this note, then my daughter and grandson have made it safely to Konoha. First off allow me to thank you for sending Naruto and allowing the seal that kept us locked away to be released, that said you and your village have many things to answer for regarding Naruto's well-being. When he arrived here, my grandson was malnourished, had evidence of multiple assaults, and had multiple seals placed on him. My daughter will be investigating these crimes as my Envoy. She is under direct orders to reveal to her son the truth of his parentage should he not already know, and the extent of what has been done to him. Only the fact of our friendship in the past has held me back from marching on Konoha and demanding blood. Kushina has a higher claim as his mother, and IS NOT to be interfered with as she hands out my Judgment on those involved._

_This is an S ranked mission for her to carry out and any attempts to hinder her will be seen as an act of war against Uzu in general and the Uzumaki clan in particular. I have no doubt however that you will aid her in her mission as she is still listed as an active Uzu Nin, especially since you likely have her listed as KIA from your roster. That means she's subject to my orders and laws...not yours._

_Your welcome for the loophole Hiruzen, but be assured you and I need to come to an understanding regarding my grandson's treatment, and the effect your laws may have had on it._

_Hiroko Uzumaki_

_Nidaime Uzukakge'_

"Well Kushina, I wish I could say this was unexpected, but I'd be lying. I truly have failed, Naruto, Minato, and you haven't I?" he asked her sadly. He was surprised when she stopped, grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him in the eye for a moment, and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Old Man, my son is alive, is not a weapon, and will heal. He has friends, protectors, and a small family of sorts from what I've been told including his Jiji. So no you haven't failed us... Disappointed maybe with what you let the Council pull, but you haven't failed yet. You give up now and you will have failed, so pull your head out of your ass. We've still got a village to kick in the ass," Kushina told him.

"You really are too forgiving too and old man like me my dear and I see where Naruto gets it from. Now that we've settled that lets get back and clear the air with those Civilian bastards, and while we're on the subject I presume the seals mentioned in the letter are why you warned me about ROOT involvement? What has Danzo done?" he asked as he slipped back into the God of Shinobi mode. The rest of the way back to the village Kushina explained what had been done to her son in great detail. As they reached the gates he had Kushina and Haku place ANBU masks on themselves so as not to be recognized. "Kakashi take the remainder of your team, and young Haku to your regular training grounds until this matter is finished. Naruto, I need you and your mother to come with me to the Council chambers. No one is to speak of who you returned with on my direct orders understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. "Alright let's get out of here," he told his charges.

'_Why does the dobe get special treatment, he shouldn't be going with the Hokage. If anyone should be getting that treatment it should be me, I'm the last Uchiha damn it. I'll figure out his secrets and then he'll be forced to give those secrets to me.'_ Sauske thought to himself as they followed Kakashi.

_'Crazy Baka, I bet my mom and her friend's will skin both of them alive for how they've treated me and Sauske-kun. Once they read the mission report their heads are gonna roll,'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Kakashi looked at his students, and guessing the direction they were thinking decided to head them both off at the pass. "Despite what you may think, the Civilian Council has no power over either Kushina or Naruto. Naruto falls under the Hokage's command, and Kushina has been listed as KIA for over 13 years here. Normally this would put her under the Civilian Councils command, however as she has dual citizenship to Uzushiogakure she is listed as an Active ninja with their forces, therefore she falls under the command of the Uzukage not the Hokage. As far as the Council is concerned she's untouchable until the Hokage reinstates her. Even that is her choice though, she doesn't have to return to Konoha's active service."

"But why wouldn't she? If she's Naruto's mother then she'd have to stay here to be around him. Of course with a Baka like..." Sakura was saying before she almost ran into Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, the attitude you both seem to have towards your teammate is unbecoming of a member of both Team 7 and of the Konoha Ninja Forces. Therefore I am giving the both of you a direct order. Should this behavior and treatment continue, I will remove you from this team and have you removed as ninja of Konoha. AM I CLEAR?" he shouted at the two genin.

"But, but..." Sakura started

"You can't..." Sauske started.

"I can and I will as your Jonin sensei report you as unfit to continue as shinobi for Konoha, and the Hokage will support my findings. You Sakura, have a fan girl attitude, a complete disregard for the safety of one of your team members and an obsession with the other. You Sauske have an arrogant, self-entitled attitude and would likely abandon your team if it would give you a shot at your brother whom you are in no way capable of beating as you are now. If I so desire I can have you both examined by Inoichi and he will confirm my findings. Shut up, shape up, and grow the FUCK up both of you," Kakashi shouted at both of them. His anger at their treatment, at the village's treatment as a whole of Naruto finally forcing his temper to surface. "Let's follow our orders, and get to the training ground on the double," he told his stunned team. They nodded quickly and followed after unsure of what exactly they had done to warrant their Sensei's uncommon bout of temper, and unwilling to provoke it any further.

Council Chambers

Danzo Shimura was not a happy man. Over the last week he had been receiving reports from the Civilian Council that disturbed him. First there was the report of several council member's accountants being arrested for no reason. Then several of those members had found their accounts frozen this morning. There was also the increased activity of the Hokage's personal ANBU seen carrying out various investigations and many civilians that owned or operated businesses that had been known to overcharge, mistreat, or deny any service to the Demon Brat were brought in for questioning. His own ROOT agents attempted to follow the investigation but were forced to withdraw as the ANBU were showing signs of being aware of their presence. He had also lost contact with one of his agents in the field who was assigned to watch the Hokage. This disappearance and the actions of the ANBU were what he had been currently investigating before the emergency summons arrived. _'Surely he couldn't have found out. After all this time? No if this was about ROOT he'd have approached me in private. At least as long as this is a full council meeting I'm safe. My pawns in the council are unaware, and I have both Fuu and Torune here to watch my back. Here I am untouchable even to the Hokage. So now we just need to figure out what's going on with this summons. I wonder if it has anything to do with the Demon Brat's team returning a little while ago?'_ Danzo pondered. He looked up from his thoughts as the door to the chamber opened and three individuals entered. Two he recognized as the Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki, the third was wearing a blood red ANBU mask. _'Maybe he finally stepped far enough out of line that the Hokage is going to give him to me for training as a weapon. It's what he should have done long ago,'_ Danzo thought while fighting a smirk at the thought.

"This chamber will come to order," the Hokage shouted banging on the gavel.

"What's going on, why have we been summoned?" a fat merchant councilor asked

"What's the big idea, I had plans, and why's that Thing here?" spat a member of the banking association.

"It has no business here, Hokage-sama, so why do we have to suffer its foul odor," asked another council woman.

"I believe I called for order did I not?" the Hokage asked leaking a small amount of killing intent into the room. The civilians began to sweat a little while the Clan Heads began to wonder themselves why young Naruto was present in the room.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the first to come to enough of a conclusion to ask, "Hokage-sama has there been a crime committed that would require young Uzumaki to come before us?"

"Funny that you should ask that, in a fact yes there has been a crime...many crimes committed. None of them by Naruto here, but in fact against him and his family...SILENCE!" he shouted as the Civilian Council attempted to protest. One of the more prominent councilors choose not to listen and made a fatal mistake.

"The only crime committed is that the Demon Brat is Still ALIVE!" he shouted. Before anyone could say another word a metal claw attached to a long chain ripped the Councilor's heart from his chest. The rest of the Council was too stunned to say anything and none noticed as the claw retracted underground to return to the still masked Kushina. A large amount of Killing Intent filled the room causing many Civilian Councilors to fall unconscious many others to defecate themselves.

"Please Hokage-sama you've made your point you can stop now before they all pass out," Danzo said.

"Who said it was me doing it?" Hiruzen asked Danzo. This caused the rest of the Clan Heads to search for the source. The Civilians that had come too immediately began to blame Naruto, only to have the Hokage silence them again. Hiashi Hyuuga activated his Byakugan silently to search for the source. When he found it emanating from the ANBU next to Naruto his interest was intensified. As he tried to identify the ANBU he was stunned to see the mask turn to face him directly allowing him to identify her. His reaction caused Kushina to nod as she realized he recognized her, and she used the ANBU hand codes to tell him to sit back and enjoy the show. Too stunned at the revelation all Hiashi could do was nod. Shikaku Nara noticed both Haishi's actions and the hand code he was sent and decided it was too troublesome to intervene.

"That's enough my dear please stop," Hiruzen told her. Kushina's amusement at the Civilian Councilors predicament ended as she stopped the KI she had been flooding the room with. "I believe the application of the law where young Naruto is concerned has been enlightening for the rest of you?" he asked the Civilian Council. Carrying on he looked at the entire Council and decided to end the farce, "The reason the council has been summoned here is because it has come to my attention that the Civilian Council in general and several members in particular have taken it upon themselves to bring about the beatings, muggings, and robberies of Naruto Uzumaki or as you told your cohorts the Demon Brat, to include the theft of a large portion of his inheritance." At this revelation a group of 12 councilors began to fear for their lives, and tried to think of a reason to leave. All 12 looked up to find ANBU standing directly behind them. "Each of you have been found guilty and sentenced to death. However the ANBU behind you are simply to prevent you from leaving. You will now be questioned regarding your involvement. Please go ahead," he told Kushina.

"What was the reason for having Naruto Uzumaki beaten and attacked as a child?" she asked.

"To drive him to our benefactor or with luck to have him killed." the responded looking shocked as they did so.

"For what reason would you want him dead? He was only a child at the time no threat to you?" was her next question.

"He's the Kyuubi a demon and killed many of our family members he deserved to die," was their shocked response. None of them could believe that they were telling the truth.

"And the theft of his inheritance?" came another question.

"He's a demon that doesn't deserve the money, it went where it could actually do our families and benefactor some good," they replied in tears.

_'Those sorry bastards...I hope she makes them squirm_,' Naruto thought to himself.

"**Just wait kit. If I know your mother she's got a plan. I bet you didn't notice all the chairs that have seals on them did you?" **Kurama asked his container.

'_Not at first, but you know just as well as I do Mom has been beating it into my head that situational awareness is a must. Looks like most of the Clan Heads have figured out the seals on their chairs are simply to keep them from getting involved. Danzo on the other hand hasn't quite figured out there are several seals on his chair too,' _Naruto thought back in response.

Kushina nodded and watched out of the corner of her eyes as Danzo was silently squirming in his seat. Then she asked her next question. "What did your benefactor want with Naruto?"

"To turn him into a weapon under our control," was the instant reply.

"Why?" she asked.

"To ensure that he could never turn on us should he ever discover the truth," came the tearful response.

"One last question before your sentence is carried out...Who is your benefactor?" she asked coldly.

**'**_**Game on/**__Game on,' _Naruto and Kurama thought at the same time slowly stepping out of the line of fire should Danzo or his two hidden ROOT agents attempt to use him as a hostage.

As one they all looked against their will and said, "Danzo Shimura."

"What lunacy is this, how dare you, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Danzo protested as by this time the entire Council had turned to look at him.

"No lunacy Danzo, each of the councilors has a powerful seal on their chair, placed by the individual in front of you. These seals prevent them from lying to her. All we have been told is the truth. No manner of compulsion can make them lie," the Hokage told his old friend sadly. "I think it's time everyone here knew the truth. Naruto is not an orphan at least not anymore his mother has recently returned to us. I believe you all know her as…" he said as Kushina removed her mask.

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Wife of Minato Namikaze, Mother of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ambassador of Hiroko Uzumaki, Nadime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. And the last thing you pieces of filth will ever see," she said coldly as she executed the councilors she had been questioning. The Clan Heads were all stunned except Hiashi. The Elders looked on in fear, and Danzo in rage as his pet council members lay dead on the floor. The cold look she gave him promised nothing but pain.

"Why?" she asked Danzo. "Was it for the village?"

"No, it was to ensure I became Hokage. To ensure that MY WILL not the weak Will of Fire was what pushed this village. With the boy under my control no one could have stopped me from bringing the elemental nations under my control…" he said coldly. "So I see you placed the same seals on my chair as well." she nodded, and he simply smiled, "No matter, FU!"

"I think not…" Kushina said as her chains wrapped around both ROOT agents before either could react, easily breaking their necks. Danzo looked in fear as the chains removed the wrappings from his arm and his face. "What manner of monstrosity is this?" she demanded as the exposed Sharingans were revealed to the entire council. "What would compel you do something so horrifying to yourself and who did it?"

"Power, pure, and simple Kushina. Power that you and your foolish husband could never understand. Power that fool Hiruzen could never overcome. Power that will allow me to end this foolish game and end you all. As for who did it simple Orochimaru owed me a favor for getting him several test subjects. A shame I couldn't make your brat one of them," Danzo answered surprising everyone with how calm he was.

"Die," Kushina snarled as she sent one of her chains through his heart destroying the chair he was seated in.

"Izanagi," was the silent whisper she heard. To her surprise Danzo disappeared and reappeared unharmed next to the seat he had been in. "Thank you my dear, without you destroying the chair, and consequently the seals you placed on it I really would have been dead," Danzo laughed at the look on her face before he launched his counter attack, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" The resulting blast took Kushina by surprised and she was blown outside of the Council Hall and into the village. The villagers stared in shock as Danzo leapt after her and pressed his attack, "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!" Kushina rolled out of the way of the blade of wind only to see it destroy several buildings behind her.

"You'd destroy your own village?" she asked him.

"If it is in my path to power then yes...I would," he told her.

Several ANBU attempted to join the fight only to be waved off by Kushina. "This is MY fight, you bastards stay out of it. If you want something to do then go protect the Hokage and my son. If any of you interferes I'll kill you myself."

"Hai Uzumaki-san," Wolf replied to her. As they leapt out of the way to watch.

"And what makes you think you can stop me Kushina?" Danzo asked as he circled her. "You can't kill me because of Izanagi, and I have far more tricks up my sleeve."

"Simple, because if I don't there's no telling what you'll do to my son," she said as she leapt forward and caught Danzo on the temple with a Haymaker blow. Danzo flipped back and countered with a hard kick aimed at her ribs, which she blocked before using his leg as a lever to launch him down the street then followed behind him rapidly. Danzo jumped up and tried to catch her with an uppercut that she simply leaned away from before head-butting him.

Danzo leapt away and began his hand signs before launching another jutsu, "Moukoton: Wood Spears"

Kushina dodged to the side and sent her counter attack, "Water Release: Water Dragon," followed immediately by, "Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon," Danzo jumped above the water Dragon only to have it follow him up the Lightning Dragon was attacking from above allowing both attacks to sandwich Danzo in the middle.

"Izanagi," Danzo reappeared behind Kushina where he launched another Wind Blade towards her.

"You know I'm really getting tired of that damned Izanagi crap Danzo," Kushina said.

"A shame you have no way to counter it isn't it?" he replied. Danzo had to dodge as a chakra chain burst out of the ground beneath him, only to be swatted out of the sky by three more. Danzo spat up blood and could tell that she had broken several ribs and possibly caused him internal bleeding. "It seems you haven't lost your touch my dear, a shame you are not weak minded enough to be tricked into joining me."

"Not on your life you bastard," Kushina growled back.

"Indeed that is a shame, although not unexpected, it is however time to finish this." Danzo told her confidently. "Moukoton: Emerging Forest," nothing happened. "What? How?" He asked in shock as he tried again only to fail once more.

"You forget Danzo, that I am an Uzumaki and a seal master of the highest order. I realized that Izanagi only reversed fatal wounds, but if your chakra is sealed you cannot use it," Kushina said calmly as she walked towards him.

"The Chakra Chains." he said shaking his head.

"Bingo," Kushina replied as she leveled him with a roundhouse kick. "Now, let's get some answers Uzumaki Sealing Art: Memory Release. That unlocks the memories you have sealed off," she told a stunned Danzo. "Uzumaki Sealing Art: Memory Transfer, now everything you know, I will know," after a few minutes Kushina stood up and looked at the defeated Danzo with pure hatred. "You twisted sick piece of SHIT, THEY WERE CHILDREN."

"They were tools, nothing more," Danzo said to her, "Now you know the true meaning of the Darkness of Konoha. May it forever haunt you."

"I may have a few nightmares, but you will never see the light of another day, your life ends here Danzo," Kushina told him coldly.

_'Where are my ROOT ANBU they should have intervened by now to get me out of here.'_ Danzo thought in panic. '_There are contingency plans set for something like this.'_

"I bet you're wondering where your pet army is right about now aren't you," Kushina smiled as his eyes widened a little. "All those eyes and you could never see the truth in front of you. Just like when Hiruzen was given the hat over you, and then Orochimaru was passed over for Minato. Your way doesn't work, yes there is a need for ROOT, but not the way it is under you. You truly underestimated the Hokage and that was caused your downfall. As soon as you were summoned to the council he activated barrier seals over your ROOT compounds trapping them inside. He's been on to you since one of your agents tried to stick his nose into business he never belonged in. Since then that agent has been under Inoichi's control. You gave him the perfect tool to trap the rest of your forces with. Say hello to the Shinigami for me would you."

"If it was up to you I'd probably die here, but alas the council will see the need to keep me alive, and the Hokage hasn't ordered my death yet," Danzo told her with a smug grin. Kushina gave him a sadistic grin of her own before responding.

"Who said I am following the Old Man's orders?" Danzo looked at her confused then in fear as she pulled out her headband. "My orders come from my father, Hiroko Uzumaki, the Uzukage. And his order was to destroy you" she said calmly as she unsealed Red Death. Danzo's fear grew as the red blade began to glow. "Crushing Tides Style Secret Art: Soul Stealer!" she shouted as she sliced his body in half, going from left hip to the right side of his neck. The ANBU on hand as witnesses looked on in shock as they could see the soul of Danzo Shimura ripped from his body and absorbed into her katana. Kushina looked at them grinned as she sealed Danzo's remains into a scroll and headed back to the Council's Chambers.

***FLASHBACK***

TEAM 7 TRAINING GROUNDS AT THE START OF THE BATTLE

Sauske, Sakura and Haku all looked up in shock as a massive flare of chakra was felt coming from the direction of the Council Chambers.

"Kakashi Sensei, what's going on? Are we under attack," Sakura asked unsure of what else to do.

"It has to be the Hokage himself, no one else is that powerful, and now there are two of them. We need to get there FAST!," Sauske shouted as he tried to head towards what he knew would be a battle. '_IF I can get there fast enough I might be able to use the Sharingan to gain more power.' _he thought to himself with a grin. To his shock he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground by Kakashi. "WHY WOULD YOU STOP ME, I HAVE TO GO I HAVE TO GET STRONGER!" Sauske shouted only to watch Kakashi disappear and reappear behind him. That was the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious.

"SAUSKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in shock. "Why? Kakashi Sensei he was only trying to help?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"No Sakura he was only trying to ignore the Hokage's direct orders. Tell me do either of the Chakra signals involved seem familiar to either of you?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Haku looked for a moment, "Kushina-chan? Can she really be that powerful?"

"Yes, Sakura I'm going to go ahead and tell you the truth. The two people fighting are Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, and Danzo Shimura." Kakashi explained.

"Danzo, Mom talks about him a little, says he's a crippled, creepy old bastard? Why would Kushina fight him? How can either one of them be so powerful?." Sakura asked stunned.

"Kushina Uzumaki, should she have desired would have been the Yondaime Hokage, but stepped aside for one who's dream it had always been. Danzo was the Sandaime's rival for the position long ago, and it seems he's kept up his strength. Remember this feeling, Danzo is known as the Dark Heart of Konoha for his dealings in the shadows. Kushina is the pinnacle of what Kuinoichi truly is, right up there along with Tsunade of the Sannin. Those are the ones you should be emulating. That's the goal you should strive for not chasing after a boy who ignores you because you act like a fangirl. Learn from this, take your training seriously, grow stronger then and only then will he respect you. After today a lot will change for both Naruto, and for Sauske even though he doesn't know it yet. Kushina fights for her Son, her lost husband and the dreams for this village that they share. Danzo fights for power no more no less. His attempts to harm and control Naruto are now coming back to haunt him," Kakashi lectured his young student. He could tell by the look on her face he had finally started to get through to her. '_Finally it's about time she got serious. The girl has potential she just has to realize it.' _he thought as he saw the slow change beginning.

An hour later all signs of the battle had stopped and a messenger hawk arrived to summon the group to the tower. "Alright lets get going," Kakashi said as he picked up Sauske's limp body. As the three of them walked in silence past the battle ground Sakura looked around in amazement.

"Is all this just from two people?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, now what do you think would happen to you, the way you currently are, if you really manage to piss Kushina off. Especially the way you treat your team mate, her son?" was the answer and question Kakashi gave as a response.

"She'd crush me," Sakura bluntly replied, and for the first time she believed it.

"Exactly, what she did in Wave was a wake-up call for you. How you react is up to you." Kakashi said calmly as the group continued on their way

_'Maybe Kakashi Sensei is right, maybe I do need to change. But where do I start, and who do I talk to? I hate to say it but maybe if I ask Naruto, he might talk his mom into helping me... but what's he going to want in return? I still don't want to date him, but maybe if I apologize and explain why...wait what the hell is that'_ Sakura thought to herself. "Kakashi Sensei what is that?" she asked as she pointed to one of the holes that Kushina's chakra chains had erupted out of the ground from.

"What is what?" Kakashi asked confused looking where she was pointing. On the edge of the hole was a white hand. "I don't know but lets check it out." When they got to it they noticed an albino looking man that had a massive hole in his chest. "I think we need to let the Hokage know about this Kakashi said as he sealed the body. Lets hurry." he told the girls as they sprinted to the tower.

Council Chambers 10 minutes after the battle

"Danzo Shimura has been found guilty of crimes against both the villages of Konoha and Uzu. His execution has been carried out upon the combined order of the Uzukage Hiroko Uzumaki by Kushina Uzumaki," Hiruzen told the assembled council.

"Way to go Kaa-san," Naruto told his mother.

"What about his body?" Tsume Inuzaka asked.

"Sealed by myself until it can be safely destroyed. Elders Homaru and Koharu I take it your heads are feeling a little clearer?" Kushina asked. Both nodded affirmative. "That's good as many of you are now aware Danzo Shimura has been controlling much of the Council by use of a Sharingan Eye obtained after his ROOT agents murdered Shushi Uchiha."

"From this point forward all those on the Civilian Council who were under Danzo's control you will relinquish your seats on the Council. Also the truth of Naruto's parentage will be announced tomorrow. Tonight each of you will announce to your clans and families that the person they have neglected and mistreated for so long is the son of their greatest hero. He will also be granted his inheritance and should she so choose Kushina Uzumaki will be allowed to return to active service as a Konoha Shinobi," The Hokage told the council. "That said this meeting is adjourned."

As the council left Kushina was approached by Hiashi, "It is good to see you after so long Kushina, and when you get some time please come to the compound."

"I am sorry to hear what happened to your wife, and thank you for what you've done for my son. This evening we are free so how about 7 for dinner?" Kushina asked.

"That would be acceptable, I think it's time the elders learned of the plans we had set so long ago. We'll see you for dinner, and Naruto I believe my daughters will be happy to see you," Hiashi said as he walked away.

"Mom, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see at dinner, for now let's head home," Kushina said with a grin as they walked towards the Namikaze mansion together.

"Wait what about Haku?" Naruto asked.

"The Old Man is having Kakashi bring her home after he debriefs her." Kushina grinned, "Don't worry your new sister will be fine. I promise." The pair walked to the Namikaze mansion together.

10 Minutes later Hokage Tower

"Ah Kakashi I trust you were all safe throughout the unpleasentness? And is there a reason young Sauske is out cold?" the Hokage asked the group.

"Hai Hokage-sama we were safe throughout, as for my young gennin he made the mistake of trying to involve himself in the battle. That however is a minor matter, on our way here we made a discovery at the battle site. Tell me if you've ever come across anyone like this?" Kakashi asked as he unsealed the body.

"What no who is that?" the Hokage asked.

"I was hoping you knew," Kakashi replied. Everyone looked on in shock as the body decayed and fell apart.

"What in the world?," the Hokage asked.

_**Clifffhanger no Jutsu**_

...

**SHE'S BAAACKKKK**

**Well that was fun to write, and I'm sure there will be no tears at Danzo's fate. The vote was unanimous. Next Chapter you'll find out what happens at dinner, and the fate of ROOT. Destiny awaits and hidden plans come to light. Tune in next time.**

**Review response time...**

**falcoknights: keep up the good work... that council should be shaking in their boots... naruto is going to be a power house.**

**All in due time, he's getting stronger, right now though he's getting a solid base to work from.**

**TheRazgrizDragon:Oh boy, the next chapter is going to be super entertaining. I don't know if he'll get all his money back but I hope that he gets most of it and that those who took from the wrong cookie jar get what comes to them. This chapter rocked thought, and I hope you keep up the outstanding work. Good luck and good writing!**

**Hope you were entertained. Yes they'll get whats their back and then some, and the council now knows not to screw with Kushina. Doesn't mean all is magically cured, but it's a start.**

**Agrond:Yes, Kushina is back to Konoha and some councelors seats will be free. But I'm wondering if Kushina will have to kill Danzou until he dies or if he'll be able to escape. Plus we have to see if Hinata will be able to talk to Naruto and the eventual meeting between Kushina and Anko, I'm sure these two will get along (and our favorite red-head knows probably how to destroy Orochimaru's Cursed Seal).**

**Gotta wait a little longer, and yes there are a few more empty seats, who I fill some with though is gonna surprise a few people.**

**rasEnshur1KEn :Won't we all have ring side seats to the Council Smack Down? Lol, I've already got my refreshments all prepped. Can't wait to help you rain some pain on the idiots.**

**Idiots abound indeed, weak minded fools many of them and hope you enjoyed the show. Glad to have you as a Beta, and for all those reading this story go check out Element of Time and leave a review for it. The only way we can make these stories better is from feedback.**

**Death-Prince-3 :In the wise words of Josuke Higashitaka/Joestar...GREATO-DAZE! This story is AMAZING! I would have reviewed in my account but cant seem to log in. Anyway...This is gonna be so one-sided it will Kick Butt that they council deserve! Kushina will is Hawesome! The H stands for HAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAZIIING! Props if you get that!**

**Well not totally one sided, he was Kage level afterall, but the difference between what she did and what happened in cannon is simple. Never piss off a seal master. They have evil and imaginative minds...lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back to the show, I bet some of you weren't expecting an update this early, but then I'm just full of surprises. Alas I have seemed to hit a lull in reviews, so to make this interesting should I get 15 reviews for this chapter I will be adding a new poll regarding a characters Summons which character and what type will be a surprise. Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get he chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored. Before I forget props go to AJGuardian for catching an early mistake and pointing it out to me. See I do listen to you guys...lol.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, but if he wants to trade...nah don't think he'd survive my own little hellions...lord knows I barely do.**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 5: Some Things Should Never Be Hidden**

_Previously_

_"Hai Hokage-sama we were safe throughout, as for my young gennin he made the mistake of trying to involve himself in the battle. That however is a minor matter, on our way here we made a discovery at the battle site. Tell me if you've ever come across anyone like this?" Kakashi asked as he unsealed the body._

_"What no who is that?" the Hokage asked._

_"I was hoping you knew," Kakashi replied. Everyone looked on in shock as the body decayed and fell apart._

_"What in the world?" the Hokage asked._

"Ok Kakashi I need to know where you found that body and when," the Hokage asked once the shock subsided.

"Actually Hokage-sama I wasn't the one who found the body, Genin Haruno was. While we were passing the battlefield she noticed a hand sticking out from a hole in the ground. Upon further investigation we found the body dead positioned in a manner to suggest it had been underground when whatever killed it struck," Kakashi reported. The Hokage mused over this revelation before looking at the aforementioned Genin.

"Well done Genin Haruno, for your efforts you will have a special commendation added to your file, and be given the equivalent bonus for a B-Ranked mission, please consider everything you have seen here classified unless instructed otherwise by me," he told the beaming youngster. "Kakashi if you have nothing more for them go ahead and have you student take young Haku to get some food while we discuss the matter of young Uchiha here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Sakura go over to the Akimichi BBQ and wait for me there along with Haku, we should be along soon," he told Sakura with a small grin. "You did well today."

"T-Thank you Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-Sensei we'll meet you there. Come on Haku I'll show you the way," Sakura told Haku, still a bit stunned by what had happened. As soon as the two girls had left the room both Kakashi and the Hokage looked at each other seriously.

"Well then Kakashi, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what's your take on this? How worried do you think we should be?" he asked the former ANBU Captain.

"Very, this thing was able to successfully infiltrate the village avoiding all sensor abilities and was discovered by pure chance. If I had to guess one of Kushina's Chakra chains ran it through during the battle, and it was smart enough to wait until the area was clear before attempting to escape. This thing was a smart and skilled spy," Kakashi told the Hokage. "We need to discover anything we can from the remains including where it's from in order to find a way to prevent this from happening again."

"True, it's times like this that I wish Tsunade had never left us, perhaps I can get her to return with the knowledge that Kushina is alive. She was always close to the family, and the choices I was forced to make along with the losses of her lover, and little brother are what drove her to leave. I send word to Jiriaya to find her," Hiruzen told Kakashi, still in thought. "Cat, take the remains to the ANBU Hospital for examination. Keep the remains viable for as long as possible, and have them run DNA tests to see if we can figure out who this was," Hiruzen said before he thought, _'It's long past time to bring my students home. Add this to the problem of what to do with ROOT now that Danzo is dead, I'll need both of them here.'_

"Hai, Hokakge-sama," Cat replied as she resealed the body and left.

Kakashi watched the ANBU agent leave before he decided to get to the unpleasant matter of Sasuke Uchiha's unconscious form. "Hokage-sama, about Sasuke...it's my fault he's like this," he explained watching as the Hokage motioned him to explain further. "Upon our separation from your group, both Genins Uchiha and Haruno began to belittle their team mate, complaining that it should have been Sasuke who went with you. Their actions previously, their disregard of Naruto, their actions towards him, and their attitudes regarding him finally managed to reach a point I could no longer tolerate. I informed them both of their flaws, as well as informing them if they could not act in a manner befitting a Konoha Shinobi I would have them removed from active service. I went so far as to threaten them both with a full psychological exam by the Yamaka clan head himself in order to verify my findings. Sakura appears to have taken what I've said to heart possibly reaching a turning point. Sasuke not only ignored my warning, but also attempted to ignore your orders to stay out of the battle. His actions would have possibly lead to his death or Kushina's had he succeeded. I took matters into my own hands and knocked him out. His actions need to be addressed, but not by us. Kushina has taken it upon herself to straighten the boy out, as a favor to his mother. I know my actions will cause you troubles once he informs his sycophants on the Civilian Council, but his actions had to be stopped. I am prepared to take full responsibility for my actions," he explained to the Hokage.

"Kakashi, you did the right thing. The way he has been fawned on by the Civilian Council has led him to believe, incorrectly I might add, that his actions have no consequences. Ordinarily this would be an issue as they would call for your head, or Naruto's. They loved to blame him for anything they could. This would have given me the opportunity to squash them like bugs, as they seemed to have forgotten they have no say over the Shinobi of this village. Only I do as Hokage," he told Kakashi with a slight grin.

"Would have? What happened in the meeting if I might ask?" Kakashi asked with a hint of trepidation. 'Why do I get the feeling the Council is short a few members?' he thought to himself.

"You can, and it did. The Civilian Council has learned to NEVER openly piss off Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, I think the way she executed Danzo should keep them in line for some time," was the reply. Hiruzen laughed as Kakashi registered the use of Kushina's married name. "Yes Kakashi, the secret is out in the Council about who Naruto truly is. Normally I'd be afraid of the results, especially if Iwa found out, but with her back I pity the poor bastards if they try anything. The only one they feared more than her was Minato, mainly because of what they did to her family. Should they go after her son...especially if Uzu is back..." he laughed as he told Kakashi

"Executed Danzo? So it's true about what she told me regarding Naruto," he asked and the Hokage merely nodded. Kakashi shuddered as he thought to himself, _'Not just mother and family, if they underestimate Naruto now that he is reaching his potential, he'll crush them.'_ "That would be the last mistake many of them made if they did, and not just because of Kushina, Naruto is not the same as he was when we left, he truly is his father's...no his FAMILY'S Legacy," Kakashi told the Hokage.

"The seals that Danzo placed on him being removed had that much effect? If you had to rate him now where would you place his skills," he was asked.

"High Chunin, low Jonin easy, his progress using Shadow Clones is remarkable now that he knows the secret to them. Given that he routinely makes close to 1,000 at a time to train with he's become for lack of a better term, a Kami damned Ninjutsu tank high jonin level and includes the Rasengan. His Fuinjutsu skills are about half what his father's were, easily jonin level, his Taijutsu high chunin level now using a mix of his father's Cheetah Style and his mother's Kraken style, Kenjutsu low jonin level with his families Whirling Tides style, Genjutsu low chunin level. He can now identify and break anything below A-rank easily in 2-5 seconds, A-rank and above in about 30 seconds still his weakest point but getting much better. Overall if he wasn't so inexperienced I'd feel safe taking him on an A-ranked mission. He's not the only one to improve though which makes Sasuke's actions even worse," Kakashi said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" the Hokage asked confused.

"While we were in Wave waiting for the bridge to be finished, Kushina and I saw to the training of the full team and they are easily Chunin level. Each of his team members took to the training for different reasons, Sasuke because of his need to avenge his clan, and Sakura because she had no choice, it was that or face Kushina's wrath," Kakashi said bluntly. "If they can learn to accept each other and work as a team we could have the next generation of Sannin on our hands. However even with that said even if they reach their potential unless we act now they will fall apart just like the previous Sannin did."

This statement made the Hokage look up from his pipe and frown, not only at the memory of what happened to his former Genin, but at the thought of the wasted potential of this group of youngsters. _'If what he says is true, we can't let Sasuke fall to the darkness the way I allowed Orochimaru...I can't let the same thing happen twice.'_ "You said Kushina has a plan?"

"Hai, but what it is, I cannot say."

"Well knowing her it'll be long and loud, but in the best I guess it's up to her. No one else has that right," he told Kakashi cryptically. Kakashi looked at the Hokage confused before his unspoken question was answered. "Mikoto named Kushina Godmother to both Itachi and Sasuke, after her death it was never changed...I wonder how Sasuke will take the news?"

"Who gets to tell him?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the sleeping Uchiha.

"I think I'll let Kushina break the news, for now I believe he is waking up. Let's get this over with," he told Kakashi as Sasuke came to and began to realize where he was. "Sasuke Uchiha, your actions in defiance of my DIRECT orders will not be accepted. As such your team will be required to perform the Tora Capture Mission for the next 2 weeks in punishment. If not for the intervention of Kakashi here, you would be given a full psychological evaluation and removed from active service until found fit to serve. This WILL NOT happen again, AM I CLEAR," he yelled at the stunned Uchiha heir.

"Hai, Hokage-sama it will not happen again," the dejected Sasuke said still confused as to what had happened after having just woken up.

"Very well, Kakashi I believe you have somewhere to be with young Sasuke," to which Kakashi nodded. "Very well please inform your team of the punishment."

Kakashi nodded and led Sasuke out of the room. Hiruzen sat backin his chair and looked out over the village while he thought to himself, _'Hurry Kushina, I fear the path that boy is taking, and it's similar to the one you nearly took when you thought you'd lost your family. If anyone can bring him back it'd be his mother or you. She's gone so it falls to you.'_

As Kakashi and Sasuke stepped out of the room, he suddenly froze in fear as he realized what he felt was all too likely to happen soon. _'Oh dear Kami, when we tell Naruto and Sakura they are going to have to do that mission whenever it pops up, I'm going to lose my entire team, because when Naruto hears it, he's going to kill Sasuke, then Sakura's going to kill him, and then Kushina will brutally murder her!'_ he thought in a panic.

**In a random training ground in Kumogakure…**

"ACHOO!" a white haired boy sneezed, causing the lightning style jutsu he had been working on to get out of control, and blast right into his red haired teammate, who was sent right into a boulder, smoking and blackened from the jutsu.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU MORON!?" she shrieked in rage as she peeled herself off the rock and cracked her knuckles, the fearsome image she was trying to project enhanced slightly by a few jolts of residual electricity, mainly form her frazzled hair.

"Oh crap," the boy said, slowly backing away from his enraged teammate. He never got ten feet.

**Akimichi BBQ 20 minutes later**

Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the resturant and had to search to find where Sakura and Haku were. They found the two girls along with Team 10 sitting in a corner booth chatting about the day's activities.

"Kakashi Sensei, Saskue-kun what took so long?" Sakura asked the pair when they arrived. Sasuke ignored her question, so Kakashi gave him a nudge and motioned for him to answer.

"I had a discussion with the Hokage regarding my...actions earlier," he managed to force out. He had planned to leave it at that, but the look Kakashi gave him was not one that would allow him to do so. "As a result of my actions Team 7 has been given a punishment duty for the next two weeks."

"What kind of punishment?" Sakura asked a little nervously.

"...We are assigned to do a single mission each time it comes up," he said.

Now Sakura and Team 10 had a look of fear across their faces. "No...but why, what mission?" Sakura asked before paling rapidly as she thought, _'Oh Kami PLEASE NOT THE CAT, ANYTHING BUT THE CAT!'_

The one word answer was the one every Genin dreaded, "Tora." At the utterance of the dreaded name all present save Haku put up the sign to ward off evil. Haku looked on in confusion unsure of what could be so bad that even the Jonins of Team 7 Kakashi Hatake, and Team 10 Asuma Sarutobi to shudder in fear.

"Who or what is Tora, and why are you all so afraid?" she decided to ask.

"THE DEVIL," they all said at once. Kakashi looked at Haku for a moment before he decided to explain. "Tora, is the cat of the Fire Diamyo's wife. She loves the cat to death, but her constant affections lead the poor thing to run away in fear constantly. That cat does ANYTHING and EVERYTHING it can to prevent its capture and safe return. It is also the only housecat in existence that is capable of using chakra in order to escape."

"Chakra? But it's a cat what could it possibly be capable of?" she asked still confused how a simple cat could warrant such a response.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you all yet, but during the last mission we had to capture it, I learned that the cat is able to channel chakra into its limbs allowing them to move faster and scratch harder than normal, and worst of all I learned the cat is a capable sensor. The little bastard can sense the chakra of others," Kakashi explained. Everyone at the table looked at Kakashi in fear.

Shikimaru was the first to shake himself out of his fear driven stupor, 'That explains a lot about that little devil. I always thought it wasn't a normal cat."

Ino looked at both Sasuke, and Sakura in confusion, "What'd Naruto do to..." she started before Sakura cut her off.

"Sasuke-kun, not Naruto is the one responsible," she said to the stunned amazement of Ino and Kakashi. Both for different reasons. Ino because she couldn't believe that Sakura would blame Sasuke-kun for anything, and Kakashi because she not only corrected her friend, but also placed the blame where it really belonged.

"She's right," Sasuke said. "I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment and disobeyed a direct order. I still think it's unfair, but...I screwed up," he admitted. Kakashi looked at him for a moment and then decided to test Sasuke a little bit.

"If we had been on a mission what could have happened if you'd gone off on your own half-cocked like that," he asked Sasuke.

"I could have been killed," was the response.

"Not just you, you're entire team, think about that. Haku I hope you've enjoyed meeting everyone, but let's get you home, Sasuke, Sakura I'll see you at training ground 12 at 7 am" he smiled as he and Haku left.

**Hyuuga Compound 6 hours later**

Hiashi Hyuuga looked at his daughters as they awaited their guests. He knew, just as almost all of Konoha did, about his oldest daughter Hinata's crush on the Uzumaki boy. He also had recently learned that his youngest Hanabi had become friends of sorts with Naruto, via the young Sarutobi boy Konohamaru. He knew that the elders disapproved of this, and also considered Hinata weak. There had been talk of replacing her with Hanabi as heir, and branding Hinata with the Caged Bird Seal. He hoped this dinner would be a step in the direction of preventing that. Unknown to the Elders he was well aware who Naruto's parents were, his wife had been Kushina's team mate coming out of the academy. They had made plans to strengthen the ties between the two families, and hopefully at the same time end the usage of the dreaded seal on the Branch members of the Hyuuga Clan as his wife wished. The death of both Kushina and Minato had seemed to put an end to that plan, however her recent return brought back a sliver of hope. Add to that the soon to be revealed fact that Naruto was Minato's son gave Hiashi hope that this plan would work after all. 'Hinata, please just be yourself, that's all you need to do, and I'll take care of the rest,' he thought to himself before addressing his daughters. "Hinata, Hanabi, we will be having guests for dinner. I will also be addressing the entire clan on a matter of the utmost importance. I expect you to both be on your best behavior, do not disgrace yourselves or me am I understood?" he told them both.

"Hai, father," they both replied. The look of pain on Hinata's face was masked, but Hiashi could see that she thought he was disappointed in her. That nearly made him break the facade and confess the truth to her, but he remained impassive. The door opened to the dining hall admitting the Elders. After they had taken their seats they looked confused at the two empty seats between Hiashi and his daughters. They took this to mean that the guests were from a powerful clan, as such they were given places of honor near the head. All speaking came to a halt when the door opened and the visitors were announced.

"Uzumaki Clan Head and Clan Heir Naruto Uzumaki arriving," the guard announced.

_'Why would he allow the demon brat into this compound, he has no clan what is Hiashi playing at?'_ Kohno Hyuuga thought to himself.

_'Now it begins,'_ Hiashi thought to himself as he could see the Elders were about to riot at the announcement. He decided to head this off at the pass and make his own announcement. "SILENCE, before you begin to ask, yes I invited Naruto here, and yes he is the heir to the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. The clan head herself confirmed this in the Council meeting earlier today, and should any of you think to insult her or her son, she will kill you where you stand. Neither the guards nor myself will make any move to stop her." Smiling at the Elders reactions he decided to end the suspense as he watched the Uzumaki's enter the room, "Allow me to welcome you both Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki. Please come in and take your seats. Kushina I believe you'll be sitting next to Hanabi, and Naruto please have a seat next to Hinata."

Kushina smiled as she watched recognition dawn upon the Elder's faces as they recognized her. Many of them she saw looked on in fury as they saw Naruto sat where he was instructed, but to her amusement both Hanabi and Hinata were happy to see her son. During the trip back from Wave she had learned of his friendship with both girls, even if he didn't quit understand Hinata's reactions around him. _'He's just as clueless about it as I was, poor kid, seems there are a few things that removing the seals didn't fix. Growing up alone really did a number on him, but it's time to fix that. If we're lucky the sheer shock might take a few of these overzealous bastards to the grave, especially once the truth of Naruto's father is revealed. Add to that the little surprise I have to reveal, well it's worth a shot.'_ she thought to herself. "Hiashi, thank you for your generous invitation to my family."

"Kushina it is my pleasure, I'm hoping you can regale me with the tale of how you returned to us," Hiashi as he pulled the chair out for her.

Hinata watched as her crush took his place next to her, and was surprised to see he was wearing a formal black Kimono with orange dragons decorating it. "You l-l-look n-nice N-N-Naruto-kun," she managed to say. Naruto turned and smiled at her, the sight of which made her face heat up.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I kind of had to get this in a hurry, I didn't have anything like this before Mom got back. I was told if I wore my usual clothes she'd beat the tar out of me... are mothers supposed to be this scary?" he asked her quietly.

Kushina heard his question, and decided to answer for Hinata, "Only the good ones," Naruto sweat dropped when he realized she had heard him.

"Sorry Mom," he said sheepishly.

"It l-looks g-good on you Naruto-kun," Hinata told him shyly.

"Not as good as your dress looks on you Hinata-chan, you look very pretty this evening," Naruto told her.

Hinata had trouble catching her breath and her face turned bright red, and she just barely managed to avoid fainting. The sight of this caused no end of amusement for both Kushina and Hiashi, a bit of confusion for Naruto, and a great deal of anger from the Elders. "T-Thank you Naruto-Kun," she replied. _'This is too good to be true, he thinks I'm pretty, what do I say, I can't keep being so shy around him or I'll never get anything said,'_ Hinata thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to get a conversation going with her crush. "Naruto-kun is this really your mother, I thought you were an orphan?" she finally asked.

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully then looked at his mother who simply motioned for him to answer her before he finally did, "That's what I thought too, turns out she's really my mom, not only that I have a whole clan of relatives that I never knew. I've only got a few of the details, but the night I was born she was nearly killed, but our family is a bunch seal masters that were able to not only keep her alive, but fully heal her. During my team's mission to Wave she found me, and helped us defeat an A rank missing nin, his apprentice, and an entire gang that had control of the country. Since then she's been training me and helping me get a lot stronger than I used to be. Even Sasuke-teme is no challenge for me, I don't think there is a genin that is." Naruto looked confident as he told Hinata this, and she could tell he was different from how he used to be. Somehow he was stronger, more sure of himself.

"Stronger than the Uchiha heir, I highly doubt that," Kohno scoffed. "Thinking you can beat any genin is highly presumptuous of you brat seeing as you were the dead last of you class from what I hear. I doubt half of what you've said is true."

Kushina bristled at his words before she responded, "Really, as I recall you've doubted an Uzimaki before Kohno, do you need a reminder of what happened the last time you stepped out of line?" Kohno looked pale before she continued, "As for dead last, it's not hard when to be called that when you're instructors sabotage you at every turn, training you wrong, place genjutsu on every test, and do everything they can to make you fail. That matter is being corrected soon by the Hokage. As for how strong my son is would you care to test him?"

Kohno looked for a moment at both Uzumaki's confident faces before responding, "I don't believe that this meal is the place to do so, but since you have placed the challenge, how about we test him one week from today. I believe young Neji should be back from his escort mission by then. What that weakling Hinata sees in you, I'll never understand."

"I accept, bring on your clans best and I'll beat him. And if you talk about one of my friends like that again I'll beat you to a pulp," Naruto said confidently. He knew who Neji was, the proclaimed genius of the Hyuuga clan, but he was certain he could beat him. His mother and Hinata both smiled at his confidence, and Hiashi felt it was the best time to drop the first of his surprises on the Elders and his daughter.

"Well Kushina, it seems your son is eager to prove himself worthy after all," Hiashi said with a smile. Kushina matched his and decided to add.

"Indeed, who'd have thought they'd take to each other so well, and they never even knew."

"Knew what Mom, and I why don't I like the way you're looking at me," Naruto asked nervously.

"Why that you two are betrothed," Kushina told him. The looks of shock on the faces of the children were beaten by the looks of rage on the faces of the Elders.

"IMPOSSIBLE, THERE"S NO WAY WE WOULD ALLOW THIS! SHE CANNOT BE BETROTHED TO THE DEMON," one shouted before a chakra chain decapitated him.

"YOU DARE CALL MY SON THAT," Kushina shouted. The remaining Elders cowered in fear as she slowly advanced on them. "My son has spent the last 13 years of his life protecting you ungrateful bastards from the true Demon. You call him a monster, a demon, and treat him as though he was trash. You stupid bastards can't see the difference between the Kunai and the scroll that holds it. YOU'RE LUCKY I DON"T KILL YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND," she finally shouted before a single voice stopped her.

"Enough Kaa-san, I think they've got the hint. Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-Sama I think it's time I left," Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"Wait," Hinata pleaded as she grabbed his arm, "Please don't go, I don't know why they call you that, but my sister and I have never seen you as a monster," Hanabi nodded her head in agreement with her older sister. Naruto smiled sadly at them, and was prepared to leave anyways before Hiashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto-san, allow me to apologize for the stupidity of the Elders. Hinata, Hanabi, you have both ignored the bias the Elders have for this boy and have judged him by his character. In doing so you have proven yourselves to be better than the fools that seek to judge both him and you. I had planned to wait a little longer, but the actions of these old fools has made me decide that I've waited long enough. Guards please summon the entire clan to the dining hall." Kushina waited silently as she walked over to her son.

The guards complied and 10 minutes later the remainder of the clan had arrived. Once all were seated Hiashi addressed the clan, "By order of the Hokage, two village secrets are to be revealed by the Clan heads and civilian councilors to their families today. The first is that the Kyuubi no yoko is not dead, but was sealed within a baby during its attack on the village 13 years ago. That baby was Naruto Uzumaki. For the last 13 years he has contained and prevented the Kyuubi from returning to destroy this village. For the last 13 years he has been its silent protector and hero for that I Hiashi Hyuuga both thank you for your actions, and apologize for ours." The entire Hyuuga clan looked on in shock as Hiashi bowed before Naruto who stood there in shock at the clan heads actions.

"Um...please don't it's fine Hiashi-sama," Naruto stammered unsure of how to respond. Hiashi nodded to him and then addressed the clan once more.

"As you heard there are two village secrets to be revealed. The first was Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki, the second is his parentage. Before you stands his mother Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure, but her full name by marriage is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze...which means he is Naruto Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE son of Minato Namikaze...Yondaime Hokage. Our village's greatest hero, on the night of the attack sealed his foe into his own son to protect this village. We thought both parents had been lost, but with Kushina's return we can reveal the truth. I also am announcing the contracted marriage between the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and my eldest daughter Hinata Hyuuga, joining our clan with the family of this village's greatest hero," Hiashi told the stunned crowd which slowly began to cheer.

Kohno couldn't believe what was happening. His clan was cheering for the demon brat, and the clan head was giving the demon the clan heir. He had to stop this...and then it came to him. "WAIT," he shouted causing the crowd to fall silent. "The boy has yet to prove himself worthy of our clans heir, you said so yourself Hiashi-Sama," he said smugly. "He has boasted that he can beat any genin in this village and challenged our greatest genius to a duel. Should he succeed then he can be found worthy, but should he fail this proposal fails forever and she will be placed in the branch family where a failure like her belongs. Unless he would care to back down now rather face his fated defeat."

Naruto was still stunned at the proposed marriage between him and Hinata, but hearing the smug bastard of an Elder he decided to face the challenge, "I said before Elder I would beat your best and I will, for her sake and mine I'll prove my worth."

"Well said Naruto," Hiashi told him. The look on Kushina's face was mixed with both pride at her son, and anger at Kohno's actions. "In one week, a match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will take place." Hiashi leaned over to Kushina and asked, "Can he do it, Neji is as good as if not better than my brother and I were at his age, and knowing Kohno, he'll pull out all the stops to get him ready."

"Have some faith Hiashi, I wouldn't let him do it if he couldn't succeed, but since you asked...Naruto you can show Hinata what you wanted too, use the pillar," she told her son. "Sorry in advance," she told Hiashi.

"That's right thanks Mom. Hinata come here I've gotta show you this, it's a move my parents made," he told Hinata as he dragged her over to the center pillar of the room. "EVERYONE STAND BACK, RASENGAN" he shouted before holding his hand out in front of him. The crowd stood in awe as a glowing blue ball appeared in his hand and was thrust forward into the pillar shattering it. The Elders stood in shock as they watched a 13 year old use the Yondaime Hokage's signature move.

"I'll win that duel Hinata-chan and keep you safe, that's a promise..." he told her before she interupted him.

"And you never break your promises, I know you can do it Naruto-kun," she said without stuttering, much to the delight of her father and the dismay of the Elders.

"Son, let's head home. Hiashi we'll see you in a week, keep my future daughter-in-law safe...or else whoever harms her answers to me," she told Hiashi loud enough for all to hear. Hiashi nodded as he hugged his daughters and watched the Uzumaki's leave.

"Is this a dream father?" Hinata asked.

"No my dear it's something your mother and I planned long ago, and had to keep hidden after her death. Now though I think it's time to drop the masks, come with me girls, we need to talk," he told them as they walked inside. The truth of the Elders actions and the lengths Hiashi had gone to protect them both stunned both girls, but by the end of the night they knew two things. First the way the clan had been was going to change for good, and more importantly second their Father truly loved them both.

**Namikaze Mansion 8 Hours Later**

Kushina and Naruto had gone home and settled in. Haku was given a room of her own, and Naruto's possessions had been moved via clones while they were at dinner. After a long discussion regarding the engagement to Hinata Naruto and Kushina had finally called it a night. Kushina was learning that Danzo had not been lying when he said his memories would give her nightmares. She woke up startled from one such dream, and thought to herself, _'That MONSTER, it can't be true, if it is...this changes everything. But I need proof...and I know where to find it.'_

Kushina dressed quickly and went to Danzo's old complex. As she arrived in his office, she found the hidden latch that opened the file room where he had hidden his meticulously kept records of ROOT's activities. She quickly found the files marked Operation Setting Sun, and Project Revival. Taking those records she re-secured the records room and went to wake up the old man.

Kushina was surprised to find the Hokage was awake and at the Tower when she arrived. More surprised was the Jonin he had been speaking too when she barged in...

"Old Man we need too..." she started before the black haired female stopped her.

"Hey wait just a second who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing here?" Anko demanded before she heard the Hokage laughing. "What's so damned FUNNY," she shouted before the Hokage answered.

"What's so funny Anko, is that you are about two seconds from being beaten to death by one of your idols," Hiruzen told the special Jonin.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"What he means is that if you don't shut your trap I'll shut it for you and make sure it's wired that way," Kushina threatened.

"If you think you can...bring it you red headed bitch," Anko snarled moving towards the offended Kushina. Both women jumped back when the Hokage slammed his fist on his desk.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU," he shouted making Anko look away angrily. Hiruzen looked at her and decided to introduce the two before things got out of hand, "Anko Mitarashi, meet Kushina Uzumaki." Anko stared at Kushina for a minute in shock, before Kushina had enough.

"What's with the staring kid you look like you've seen a ghost," she asked Anko.

"But, But, It's not, I mean you're supposed to be dead," Anko replied.

"What I'm supposed to be is talking to the Old Man about a matter of importance," she told Anko as she threw the two files on the Hokage's desk. "Danzo was a bigger piece of shit than we thought," she told him.

HIruzen looked over the files as Anko regained her voice, "Are you really here? This isn't a dream?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, of course I'm real. What's your deal brat?" Kushina asked Anko.

"I can't believe it...I mean I always dreamed, but to actually meet the Red Head Habanero in the flesh, the undisputed Prank Queen of Konoha...I'm you're biggest fan...TEACH ME MASTER!" Anko finally shouted, glomping Kushina.

The Hokage sweat dropped behind his desk, '_What have I done?'_ At the same time most of the citizens both civilian and ninja felt a sudden shiver of fear and all thought the same thing, _'Something wicked this way comes.'_

"I like this girl Old Man, can I keep her?" Kushina asked.

"Let's save that conversation for a later date, but it's actually a good thing you're here. Anko you're looking at the reason you have a new job," he told both women cryptically.

Kushina caught on first, "So you're gonna have her run it? What's her background?" Kushina asked while giving Anko an appraising look.

"Second in command of the T and I unit, former apprentice of Orochimaru, special Jonin rank..." he told Kushina before Anko butted in.

"Don't forget all around sadistic bitch and bane to all perverts," she added with a grin.

"I'll say it again...I. Like. Her," Kushina said with a grin.

**Somewhere in Tea Country**

Jiraiya suddenly sat up at the bar shivering in fear.

_'I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to run as far from Konoha as I possibly can and hide in a dark cave. The last time I felt like this was when Tsunade and Kushina were together, but that's impossible one is dead and the other left a long time ago. Oh well it's probably nothing.'_

If only he knew... Then he'd realize that even if he did run and hide in a cave, he was royally screwed.

**Konoha Hokage Tower**

_'What have I unleashed,'_ Hiruzen thought to himself. "Anyway Kushina if this is true the two of you have your work cut out for you, and I need to send a message to draw him back here. It's time for the shadows to be revealed. I trust you plan to talk to the boy?" he asked Kushina.

"Yea, but you might want to look at the second folder. If it's true we've gotta find it fast. It could be what we need to bring them both the closure they need," Kushina responded.

"Go talk to him, he's at home. I'll brief the new head of ROOT," he told her.

"Huh what's going on?" Anko asked confused.

"You tell her, I'm gone. Meet me at the Root Command center in an hour, I'll be bringing a guest," Kushina told Anko as she left the room and headed to the Uchiha compound.

"What's going on?" Anko asked as the Hokage handed her the folders.

"It's too bad she got to him first," she said as she read the files, "cause I'd love to have done it myself."

"I'm sure you would, but her claim came first. Let's get down there and get you started. Today is going to be a long day," he told the new leader of ROOT as they left the building.

**Uchiha Compound 15 minutes later**

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare about the massacre.

"Bad dream?" came a soft voice surprising him. Sasuke leapt out of bed in a defensive crouch.

"Who are you, and how'd you get in here? No one should be able to enter this compound without me knowing it," he demanded. As the owner of the voice came into view he recognized Kushina. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough to ruin my life?" he asked.

"I'd say you've done plenty to cause your own problems you spoiled brat," Kushina told him. "I had hoped that some of the arrogance had been knocked out of you by now, but I guess I need to give you another lesson," she said as she cracked he knuckles. "I have never seen a more spoiled petulant brat in my life. You are a rotten sorry little bastard that needs to be knocked down a few pegs. You think you're so much better than everyone else that you can't see that you are headed down a self-destructive path. Good god your Father would be proud of you...how your mother and brother put up with him I'll never know."

"SHUT THE HELL UP WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FAMILY?" Sasuke shouted.

Kushina pulled out a picture and tossed it to him. Sasuke picked it up and saw 6 people. "How, when was this taken, and why are you in it?" he asked.

"It was taken a month after you were born before I had Naruto, as for why I'm in it...she was one of my best friends, and my former team mate. We grew up together, hell I changed both yours and your brother's diapers. If the attack had never happened you'd have seen me a lot," Kushina told him quietly.

"Why, I'm an Uchiha why would I have seen you?" Sasuke asked trying to sound cool, but instead sounding lost.

"Because the day you were born I was named your godmother," Kushina said as she walked over to him and picked up the picture he'd dropped. "Now however there's something we need to talk about, the night of the Massacre I need to know what you remember."

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"DON'T ASK WHY JUST ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION," Kushina shouted causing Sasuke to flinch back in fear.

"Fine, I had been out training all day, when I came home I found my father lying dead on the floor, and my mother was hanging off the blade of my older brother. He shoved her off and told me if I wanted to kill him I'd have to learn to hate, that's the only way I can beat him, that's the only thing I can do to kill him, It's what I HAVE TO DO TO KILL HIM AND AVENGE MY FAMILY!" Sasuke shouted at Kushina starting to cry in anger.

"Damn did they fuck your head up," Kushina said sadly. "Tell you what, what would you do if I told you everything you knew was a lie, and that you have been lied to since that night by your own memories?"

"What the hell are you babbling about, how can my memories lie to me?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I mean that the truth is between your father and a former ROOT agent named Fuu Yamanka you're memories have been altered," she told him.

"That's...that's...THAT"S A LIE STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted back.

"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD AND LISTEN!" she shouted back. "Look I know it's hard to believe but the truth is between Danzo, Fugaku, and Fuu, you've been living a lie and I can prove it," Kushina explained. "If you want to know the truth I can show you."

"What do you mean, how can you show me?" was the quiet reply. '_How can she talkto me like this? And why do I get the impression that arguing with her is a very bad idea_?'

"LIke this," she said as she pulled out a slip of paper and placed it on his forehead, "Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Mindscape Merger."

...

**AND FADE TO BLACK...What will Kushina show him? How will this change everything? Wait and see.**

**And now the Reviews**

**TheRazgrizDragon:For your chapter title, all I got to say is "Ain't It!" This was your best chapter and the most entertaining one so far. Now I want to see the villager's and ninja, Team 7's, and the rest of the Ninja world responds to the facts of who Naruto is and the fact that Uzushiogakure isn't so destroyed as once thought and that all the manpower and resources where a wasted. I'm also curious of when Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade's appearance is going to be made. God help Jiraiya because, no one else is, especially against Kushina, Uzu, and or Tsunade. Lastly is the Konoha symbol. I'm not sure if your aware and or realized that the Uzumaki where the third founding family of Konoha and that the symbol was add to the village and add too the Chuunin and Jounin flack jacket as a way to respect their most honored and close ally, though they add red since the symbol is right but its white. However with Uzu back and running what's going to happen to it? It's become part of Konoha and their image as their Trademark, is Uzu going to ask for it back or what**

**You'll have to wait and see, and I am aware of the orgin of the spiral. The terrible trio will be formed and all perverts beware...on an unrelated note glad you made it through the storms safe.**

**falcoknights :keep up the good work. the fate of the council was well deserved.**

**I agree was fun to bring them to Earth, and the new members are gonna be fun.**

**Rose Tiger:Karama's a bitch, just like Danzo!**

**I beg to differ, Karma's a bitch, Danzo's a corpse, and his soul is Kushina's toy...lol**

**AJGuardian:We know who it is. A White Zetsu clone. It HAS to be. Why else would you put a white body there, hmm? Anyway. Good start. I'd LOVE to read more!**

**A new fan? Welcome aboard. As for Zetsu well it'll have some part to play early.**

**Fan:Hell yeah, se magnific, te volaste la barda, total homeruuuunnnn. Continue with the great job and i sense like a bethrotal between a certain Uzumaki and a Hyuuga or Hyuugas as in plural**

**Just one, but i kinda made it obvious...thanks for the compliment**

**Ayrmed:Impressive. Always nice to see Danzo "busted". It was a well written chapter. Looking forward to dinner.**

**It was a fun meal...lol and a bloody one too, damnit can't take her anywhere can I?**

**Keep sending the reviews and emjoy the latest chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty then thanks to all my reviewers, we hit the 15 mark that I asked for as such there is a poll up on my page regarding Sasukes summon. Fair warning he will be redeemed and it starts this chapter. To quote my Grandfather the first time he took me for a ride in the Roadster...Get in, Sit down, Shut up, and Hang on. From here on shit gets fast, fun and furious. Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get he chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored. Also should this chpater hit 15 reviews there will be an Omake from the training team 7 did.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto...Damnit Kushina I told you no senseless slaughter of villagers...Oh they called you a demons slut and Naruto a Demon spawned bastard...kill'em...kill'em a lot...*Ducks random body parts*...watch where your throwing those things...damnit now I need another shower...anyway enjoy**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 7: Shadows come to Light**

_Previously_

_"I mean that the truth is between your father and a former ROOT agent named Fuu Yamanaka your memories have been altered," she told him._

_"That's...that's...THAT"S A LIE STOP LYING TO ME!" he shouted back._

_"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD AND LISTEN!" she shouted back. "Look I know it's hard to believe but the truth is between Danzo, Fugaku, and Fuu, you've been living a lie and I can prove it," Kushina explained. "If you want to know the truth I can show you."_

_"What do you mean, how can you show me?" was the quiet reply. 'How can she talkto me like this? And why do I get the impression that arguing with her is a very bad idea?'_

_"Like this," she said as she pulled out a slip of paper and placed it on his forehead, "Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Mindscape Merger."_

Kushina looked around her to take inner surroundings and saw that she was in the Uchiha compound, near Mikoto's old home. Bodies lay all around, mothers holding children, husbands holding wives, all dead. _'Even in his own mind he can't escape this day...Kami he's almost had it as bad as Naruto and me. Sasuke this is gonna hurt you more than me, but if you are going to recover I have to show you the truth,'_ she thought to herself. As she walked towards her team mate's old home she found Sasuke crying over the bodies of his parents. Only this Sasuke was only 8 years old. _'Is this how he truly sees himself, even in his own mind?'_ Kushina thought to herself before she approached him. "Sasuke, is this what you see every time you close your eyes?"

"Every night I see this place, I can't escape it even in my dreams it haunts me, I can't have peace unless I kill him," the child Sasuke told her.

"And after you kill him what then?" she asked in return.

"Then I can move on, then I can live MY life instead of the one he chose for me," came the sad reply.

"Revenge isn't the only way you know," Kushina said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly he knocked her hand away and turned to face her. Her shock registered when she saw not the single tomoe of an activated sharingan but the pinwheel pattern of the Mangekyo Sharingan. _'Oh you bastard, a double genjutsu? On your own son. One to hide the truth of that night and the other to control him from his dreams...wait only one is from...but that means. Two can play at that game Danzo.'_

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY," Sasuke shouted at her before he was blown back by an invisible force. _'But how, this is my mind, I should be in control here?'_ Sasuke grew more confused as he saw Kushina gather chakra in her fingers before disappearing. When she reappeared in front of his he tried to step back, only to find he was against a wall.

_'I hope this works,'_ Kushina thought to herself as she stabbed the blade of chakra into the child Sasuke and stepped back as he fell. To her delight the body child in front of her changed into the 13 year old body of the Sasuke she knew. Sasuke looked up at her and she saw that his Sharingan was back to normal. _'Now we see how well it worked, and if he's ready to learn the truth.'_ "How's your head? No more demands that you avenge your father's death?"

"What did you do to me, why are you here...how did you know," came the confused questions. "I don't understand."

"To answer your questions in order, I injected you with some of my chakra to break the genjutsu that you were under. I'm here to show you the revenge you've been questing after is pointless and wrong, and I know what you were going through because I have the memories of the sorry bastard who put your subconscious under a powerful genjutsu," Kushina calmly replied.

"What would you know about my need for revenge, and when did you gain Itachi's memories," Sasuke asked her unsure of how to confront what she had said.

The mindscape changed to a battlefield that he couldn't recognize. In it he saw shinobi wearing the symbols of, Kumo, Iwa, and Ame fighting and killing others wearing a spiral on their forehead protectors. Together they watched as one by one the defenders fell and the city was sacked, but not before killing over 80% of the attackers. A pyrrhic victory if there ever was one. "What you are seeing are the memories of what I thought were the few survivors of Uzushiogakure. The red haired warriors are members of my clan, my family, the Uzumaki clan. The attack on my home started the Third Ninja World War. When I gained these memories I was lost in a rage. I wanted to kill everyone responsible for the loss of my home and family. I did it too, I killed everyone of the people who survived that battle that I could find until this happened." The mindscape changed again and showed Kushina in full gear breaking down the door of a home outside Iwa.

**FLASHBACK**

A man stood in front of her arms wide trying to protect his wife, Kushina raised her blade and in a cold voice asked him, "Why should I spare your wife when you helped slaughter my entire FAMILY, MY ENTIRE VILLAGE!"

She advanced on the couple only to have a 6 year old girl jump in front of her landing on her knees crying, "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL MY FAMILY THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!" The image of Kushina held her blade as the little girl ran to her father and tried to cover him. Kushina looked at the family unsure what to do as a man in black ANBU style armor with yellow hair appeared out of nowhere, Sasuke was startled to recognize Minato Namikaze. _'This must be before he became Hokage,_' he thought to himself. _'Wait does that mean that he's...but he's a dobe, it can't be that the 4th is...I need to learn more._'

"Kushina-chan...stop please...it's enough, this won't bring them back," he told Kushina as she resealed her blade and leaned against him sobbing.

"I know it won't," she told the Minato.

"What finally stopped you," Minato asked her as he looked at the family before them.

"I realized that if I did this to the little girl's family...then I become as bad if not worse than those I hate. I couldn't let her suffer what I went through just to have my revenge, I finally realized what you've been trying to tell me Mino-kun," Kushina explained sadly.

The man she had been hunting spoke up, "For what it's worth...thank you. I fought with my father over the decision to attack Uzu, but was ignored. I never wanted this war or to fight in that battle, but if I hadn't my familie's lives would have been forfeit. I would do anything to protect them."

"Your father?" Minato asked.

"Onoki of the Scales...The Tsuchikage," the man responded.

"Kitsuchi, I thought you looked familiar, I never forget a memorable opponent," Minato said with a slight grin.

"And I you Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. These two are Konoha's Yellow Flash and Crimson Death," Kitsuchi explained to his family. The little girl looked at her father then the pair that he had addressed.

"I thought the Crimson Death was a boy, everyone says no girl can be that strong," she said to her father.

"Shows what they know Kurotsuchi, you are looking at probably the second strongest Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. Second only to Tsunade of the Sannin herself," Kitsuchi explained to his daughter while Kushina stifled a laugh.

"It's no surprise that I'd be that strong, after all Tsunade was my Jonin Sensei," Kushina informed Kurotsuchi.

"So you're not gonna kill my Daddy?" Kurotsuchi asked Kushina.

"No little one, and we have you to thank for stopping me," Kushina said as she bowed to the little girl. "I'm in your debt for breaking me out of my need for revenge."

Kitsuchi looked on in shock as Kushina bowed to his daughter, _'Truly we were fools for starting this war...'_ "For what it's worth, I wish we could have met as friends instead of foes," he told the Konoha nin.

"So do I, while I may still hurt from what your father cost me, I can't help but hope your daughters generation can end the hatred our villages have for each other...train her well," Kushina answered. She smiled at Kurotsuchi, "I'll make you a deal little one, should our villages find peace between them then I'll take it upon myself to help train you. Would you like that?" Kurotsuchi could only nod. "Then it's a promise. Help your father bring peace, and I'll train you."

Kitsuchi looked at Kushina, "You think it's possible?"

"It's better than us all fighting to the death, besides it gives her a goal," Minato answered with a grin before both he and Kushina disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**FLASHBACK END**

"But how could you forgive him, I don't understand."

Kushina looked at him for a moment before she explained, "It wasn't easy, first I had Minato there to help me. He tried to explain that revenge only leads to more sorrow. He asked me what I'd do after I killed those I hunted, and would that end the cycle of violence. I never fully understood until I met that little girl. It was then that I realized that if I killed her father, I'd only prolong the suffering."

"But how was it so easy for you to believe his story about being against the war, it could have been a lie to save himself for all you knew,' Sasuke asked her.

Kushina laughed for a moment and noticing his confused look answered him, "That part was easier than you think, we had spies in Iwa that reported a high ranking member of their Shinobi Council was outspoken in protest of the attack, and as punishment was forced to be on the front lines of the battle for Uzu. Kitsuchi's story matched up, and I can tell when I'm being lied too. Learning the truth behind his actions made it easier to forgive."

"Ok...I'll bite, you say there's more to the night that my clan was killed than what I know so let's hear it," Sasuke said calmly. He grinned as he saw she was a little surprised at his reaction. Kushina honestly thought it would be harder to get it through his thick skull. "Don't look so shocked, I was Rookie of the Year, and just because I act like an ass doesn't stop me from paying more attention than people think. Deception is a Ninja's best weapon isn't it?" he asked Kushina with a slight grin.

"Touché brat, I'll give you that one. Easier to think clearly now that the Genjutsu is gone isn't it. Oh and to answer your earlier question, I don't have Ita-chans memories. He wasn't the one who cast the Tsukuyomi on you. Are you sure you're ready to know? It'll change everything for you," Kushina asked him.

"Just get on with it already, I know you planned to do it anyways," Sasuke told her.

"You're right I did plan to show you anyways, but I thought you might like to be asked first," Kushina laughed as she told the truth. _'Brats sharp I'll give him that. Might be hope for him yet.'_

Sasuke gave her a rare full smile, "Thanks, guess having you as a godmother won't be all that bad." _'Even if I have to put up with the dobe.'_ "I do have to ask how are you able to change what I see in my mind?"

"Easy, the seal I placed on you allows me to see in your mind, and show you parts of mine. That's why I know what you do, and because I control the seal, I can choose what you see out of my mind. Think a remote control. Anyways, I guess it's time you learned the truth of the Uchiha Massacre courtesy of Danzo Shimura," Kushina explained. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he registered the name of his biggest supporter.

"Why would he know what happened, he wasn't there at all," Sasuke asked as he grabbed Kushina's arm.

"Watch and learn," Kushina said as the mindscape changed again to the day of the massacre.

**FLASHBACK**

"So it's true then? That old bastard has finally decided to act," Fugaku Uchiha asked Danzo.

"Yes, my spies confirmed that he is going to use Itachi to deal with all those involved in the rebellion," Danzo confirmed.

"It's too soon, we're not ready to take down the Hokage yet especially if Itachi is joining him. So that's why you killed Shisui," he asked his ally.

"Yes, dealing with Itachi is going to be bad enough, but if we had to deal with the Teleporter as well it'd be almost impossible. Worse for you the plan they've devised is to evacuate those that oppose the rebellion, and the children before they strike," Danzo explained to Fugaku. Danzo watched the Uchiha Clan head's face contort with anger and smiled as he knew what the man's response to this betrayal would be.

"Kill them, every last one of them," Fugaku said coldly. "Those that oppose us are unworthy of the name Uchiha."

"Already being done, my agents and some of your group are waiting for them at the rally point. None will survive, and blame will fall on Itachi," Danzo said watching Fugaku's smile. _'The fool doesn't even realize he's playing right into my hands,'_ both men thought to themselves.

"Why, Tou-san...why would you do this," came a quiet voice. Both men looked at the door to the office and found an 8 year old boy staring at them.

"You've heard more than you should have brat. Fuu," Danzo said signaling his personal Yamaka to subdue the child.

Fuu grabbed Sasuke and knocked him unconscious. "Wipe his memories for the last hour and then leave us," Danzo commanded.

"That little bastard," Fugaku hissed. "Why not kill him?"

"Because if we are going to blame Itachi we need a witness," Danzo explained his plan.

"I see where you're going with this," Fugaku said with a sadistic smile. "I guess it's time he was introduced to the Tsukuyomi."

Both men waited until Sasuke started to wake up, as soon as he looked at them he was trapped in the Tsukuyomi by Fugaku who had henged into Itachi. Unseen by Fugaku Danzo had also revealed a Sharingan eye, and was using it to place a command to avenge Fugaku and Mikoto's death. This he knew would allow him to manipulate the boy further into his tool. He sensed two people approaching and Shunshinned out of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER/SON," Itachi and Mikoto demanded as they entered the room at a run. Itachi was covered in wounds, while Mikoto was out of breath from trying to find her youngest son. "Fugaku, you bastard LET GO OF MY SON," Mikoto shouted at her husband.

"So you'd betray me too, no matter. By the time this night is over both of you will be dead and I will disappear. By the time that old fool figures out what happened it'll be too late. The entire village will blame you Itachi, and Sarutobi's pride will never let him admit the truth that I was responsible. If he tries, my ally will stop him," Fugaku sneered.

"I never thought you'd stoop so low as to make a deal with Danzo," Itachi told his father as he readied himself for battle. Itachi leapt at his father in an attempt to cover his mother's attempt to reach Sasuke. By the time they realized that the Fugaku Itachi was attacking was an illusion...it was too late. Mikoto found herself run through by her husband's blade. "NOOOOOOO," Itachi shouted as he watched his mother fall. He felt a burning rage within him urgently seeking release.

Mikoto knew she was dying, she knew that her loss would enrage her oldest son, and could sense what was happening to him. Smiling sadly she looked over at Itachi and mouthed three words, "Protect your brother." Looking at her maniacally grinning husband she gathered what strength she had and grabbed hold of his arms. "Lightning Release: Paralyzing Hold." Fugaku could only look down in shock at the woman who was going to literally be the death of him. "You...should...never ...have...harmed...my ...son," she snarled before they both heard Itachi.

"Amaterasu."

Mikoto lost her grip as she fell onto Sasuke's unmoving body, while Fugaku's mouth was opened in a silent scream. The black flames quickly devoured him whole leaving nothing but ashes before Itachi released them. He rushed to his mother's side and saw she was gravely wounded. "Hold on, we'll get you help," he told her.

"Too late for that, when he's ready give him the scroll, but only if he's ready," she whispered before she fell limp. Itachi looked at his mother tears forming on his face before he heard a slow clapping sound behind him.

"So you managed to awaken the use of Amaterasu, I must say I'm impressed," Danzo told Itachi with a grin as Itachi glared at him. "Don't bother trying to use it on me, or your little brother dies," he told the Uchiha ANBU.

"Why...why would you do this," Itachi asked him.

"Power...if you had waited a little while longer then I would have used your clan to gain control of Konoha. Instead you had to butt in and ruin my plans, as a gift I've decided to let you take the blame for the slaughter of the Uchiha. You will take the blame, and you will abandon this village or your brother dies," Danzo explained coldly. He wanted the Itachi gone as an obstacle to his plans.

"Agreed, on two conditions," Itachi said.

"Who are you to name conditions?" Danzo asked him.

"The one that can fully expose ROOT…it's hidden bases and your activities abroad to both the Hokage who suspects, and the other hidden villages who you've wronged," he said with a small smile.

Danzo frowned realizing the damage Itachi could do with what he knew, "What are your conditions?"

"One you leave my brother alone, help him survive, but if you ever try to put him in ROOT I'll know," Itachi said.

"Agreed," Danzo answered quickly as he had no intention of doing that to Sasuke, he had other plans for the young Uchiha that Itachi would rue. _'That was too easy...he must have another plan for my brother...time to throw a wrench in his other plan,'_ Itachi thought to himself. "Your second condition," Danzo asked, wanting to end this conversation.

"Abandon all attempts to make a weapon out of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Itachi said with an evil smile which only got larger as Danzo's face contorted with rage. "Should Naruto disappear or show any sign of being indoctrinated by your group, I'll expose everything...including the seals you placed on him."

Danzo was white with fury, _'How could he know...they were hidden to where Sarutobi couldn't even find them.'_ Itachi saw his reaction as he mused, _'So it's true, the Hokage suspected but couldn't prove...guess I'd better make this convincing.'_

"You forget who introduced me to Fuinjutsu...Kushina Uzumaki," he told Danzo...not quite lying and not quite telling the truth.

"Agreed...should you betray me I'll kill both," Danzo told him, furious at how his plans were being stopped before he could begin them. 'At least he doesn't know what I've placed on his brother...by the time he figures it out, it'll be too late,' Danzo thought to himself as Itachi disappeared. A low moan barely a whisper caught his attention before he could leave, and drew him back to the body of Mikoto. _'Interesting, she's not likely to live, but I could still harvest from her,'_ Danzo thought as he signaled Torune and Fuu to collect Mikoto and transport her to the base before leaving Sasuke laying alone in the blood filled home.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sasuke looked at Kushina in shock, then his looked changed to anger. "I'll kill him, that lying...coniving bastard... I'll make him beg for death before I expose him to the Village as the monster he is," he told the waiting Kushina.

"Too late," she replied.

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked.

"How do you think I have his memories? He harmed my son, and both of my godsons...his life was forfeit as soon as I found what he'd done," Kushina gave a grim smile as the mindscape replayed the Council meeting. Sasuke started when he saw the modifications that Danzo had placed on his body, then grimaced at the manner of his execution. "I got to him first," Kushina told him as she wrapped him in a hug.

"I guess if it couldn't be me that got that bastard you'll work too," he told her. "So where do we go from here? My brother is gone and thinks that I plan to kill him, my mother gave her life to save me, and my whole life has been a lie," he asked Kushina.

"Well, for starters let's get out of here," Kushina said as she canceled the seal. Both woke in the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke looked at Kushina and for the first time since he was with his mother walked up and gave someone a hug.

"No matter what else happens...Thank you for giving me my life back," he told her crying. Kushina returned the hug and laughed as he continued, "Don't think this means I'll take it easy on the dobe, he's still my rival after all, but I will treat him with the respect he deserves. Even the Harpy too if she straightens out."

"You know she's hung on you, right, and Naruto wouldn't have the teme treat him any other way," Kushina told Sasuke.

"Yeah I know, but that voice...make you a deal she stops yelling and takes her training seriously and I'll at least acknowledge her, and only he gets to call me teme," Sasuke told her in reply grinning.

"Fine just means I call you Gaki, but don't get comfortable there's a bit more for you to see today. With luck I may have a gift for you," Kushina told him cryptically.

"What do you mean, hey wait up," he shouted at Kushina as she headed out the door.

"Keep up Gaki," she yelled back as he hurried to catch her.

**ROOT UNDERWATER BASE**

Kushina and Sasuke entered the main hall of the ROOT base beneath the Uchiha Lake soaking wet, Sasuke looking worse for the wear. They found the Hokage and Anko going through the ROOT roster along with a pale young man. There were ten bodies around the chamber all dead.

"Bout time you got here Red, you missed the party,"Anko shouted.

"I knew you could handle his die-hards, how'd the rest of them take his death?" Kushina asked.

"Hard, never knew how big of a pain those loyalty seals were on people when they disappear. Hell as soon as we entered those guys went berserk. Good thing they don't feel pain or the vipers I used to kill them might have been noticed," Anko explained. "The rest seem to have accepted the change of command though, turns out young Sai here was training to be Ol' Cripple ass's replacement so he knew where the hidden files were," Anko told Kushina as she gave the young man a hug.

The Hokage looked up at Kushina then Sasuke before he decided to address the elephant in the room, "So you've learned and accepted the truth then?"

"That my brother wasn't responsible for the massacre, yes. What was the real plan that you had Hokage-sama," Sasuke asked respectfully. Anko looked up in shock at his respectful attitude, then at Kushina who merely grinned.

Hiruzen looked at him for a moment and thought to himself, _'If only we could get Itachi back he'd find his little brother is home.'_ "Your brother was to evacuate you, Mikoto, and the innocent out of the compound along with Shisui. After that ANBU would deal with the traitors. I always suspected Danzo's involvement in the slaughter, but all evidence the Council was given pointed to Itachi. By the time I learned Fugaku and Danzo had their men ambush the evacuees it was too late. Everyone was blaming your brother. I'm truly sorry, Itachi is one of this village's greatest hero's."

Sasuke nodded at the explanation and then asked, "Do you know where he is? If I can contact him and tell him I know the truth?"

"I do, and alas you cannot, at least not yet. After he left he joined a group named Akatsuki, and has been feeding us information. I cannot tell you any more as it is an SS ranked mission and secret. I promise you this though if we can get the message to him come here I'll let you tell him yourself," he told a somber Sasuke.

Both were interrupted by a shout from Anko who was holding a large folder, "HERE IT IS...RED, CATCH." Kushina caught the folder opened it and a large smile crossed her face. "So any idea where it is," Anko asked.

"That bastard's memories come in handy after all, follow me," Kushina confirmed as she took off for the lowest levels. Fifteen minutes later they came to a large steel door covered in seals designed to prevent unwanted entry. Sai took a look at the measures placed and then shook his head sadly.

"I cannot unlock these seals," he told Anko. "I never even knew this room was here. There are many secrets Danzo-teme kept from me, Anko-sama."

Anko grinned at his words, then patted him on the head, "Course not, never expected you could Sai-kun. Watch and learn."

Kushina looked at Anko, "You work fast don't you?"

"Not hard once that bastard's seals were broken," Anko replied with a grin. "Gives me a great template to work with."

Orochimaru looked up from his paperwork in Oto with a shiver. _'For some reason I think I'm going to regret treating my former apprentice the way I did.'_

Kushina grinned and walked up to the seals. Half an hour later the last barrier was removed and the door popped open. Kushina was the first to enter, verifying that there were no hidden traps she motioned the rest in. Sasuke looked around to see several bodies attached to chakra batteries. Each battery was attached to a large cable that ran to a solid metal container. Anko looked at the device in anger as she recognized it. "Where the hell did that bastard get a suspended animation chamber?" she asked in anger.

Kushina answered her quietly, "Your old master...Orochimaru."

Sasuke heard the conversation and decided to ask, "But why would he need all this, who would he need to go through all this trouble to keep alive?"

Kushina gave him a smile, "That was the right question, but let me ask you this. What's the one way Danzo could ensure your brother would never betray him should you die?"

"No, you mean...she's…" Sasuke said as the answer came to him...'But how?'

"Yes, Sasuke...Mikoto... your mother is alive," Kushina said with a grin. "Danzo took her with him after he found her breathing. He managed to stabilize her, and then placed her in suspended animation. His plan was to use her to repopulate the Uchiha clan via her when he took over the village. Unfortunately she's in a coma, but I think we can get her healed if Tsunade can be convinced to come back."

"So this means..." Sasuke started, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, it means you're not alone," the Hokage answered. "Kushina, you've done this village a great service, and Jiraiya was sent a message to get Tsunade here as soon as I found the prophecy scroll. They'll be here in a week."

"Thank you Old Man, that will help… a lot," Kushina told the Hokage with a smile.

"Anko, have your agents get Mikoto to the ANBU hospital unseen, and inform them this is an S ranked secret. Punishable by death," the Hokage told Anko.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Sai get to it.," Anko told her subordinate.

Kushina looked Sasuke with a grin, "Now that that's done Gaki, let's head home."

...

**AND CUT...So Mikoto is alive, and Itachi has a few surprises waiting for him. Coming up next... the village learns the truth. Wonder how they'll take it.**

**Now it's review response time.**

**brown phantom : like where this is going. You're following a familiar storyline yet you still manage to keep some new twists inside to keep it from feeling like something I've already read. I liked what you did to Danzou, Sasuke's still an incredible wild card but right now him being the ass we love to hate isn't a guarantee so that's new, and I get the feeling that the fight against Neji will be less than honorable. Lookinf forward to seeing this continue.**

**TYVM I plan to have some fun with dear Neji, and I try to keep things interesting. Still gonna be an ass, just not a damned stuck up head up ass avenger...too bad for snake boy.**

**Guest:In this story Naruto has complete Kyuubi or only Half as in Anime/Manga**

**For now half, but that second half will come around sooner or later.**

**vashman7:Things that make you go..hmmmmm. Why show the Elders that you can do the Rasengan? How much stronger can Naruto get in one week of training? How long will Jiraya live with the dreaded trio around? What is the truth regarding the Uchiha massacre? **

**These questions and more will be answsered in the next exciting episode of - **

**REFORGING DESTINY!**

**Gonna have to wait one more chapter for training..but what i have in mind for Neji and Jiraiya will be...entertaining to say the least. I wonder who can guess what I plan to do to Neji.**

**DanteShindo :Oh shit! Konoha is so screwed now that Kushina and Anko have met! MWAHAHAHAHAH!**

**You forget...Tsunade's coming home early too...Terrible trio will be united PERVERTS BEWARE**

**alaxbird:kushina and anko interacting was absolutely hilarious, hope to see more of it in the future**

**Think Big sister little sister relationship...she will learn well from Kushina**

**paladin3030:OMG! You have made Anko the HEAD of ROOT!**

**What are you THINKING!?**

**What is Anko going to do with what amounts to a private army (After she gains there loyalty that is.)?**

**Oh I don't know maybe like oh ah turn it loose on a certain Snake Sannin & see what they can do.;-)**

**This is not the first time somebody has killed Danzo early but usually when that happens ROOT is destroyed with him. I did read one story where he was killed only to be replaced by Orochimaru on the third Hokage's order.**

**I hope we will see more of the NEW ROOT that Anko wheels out in future chapters who know maybe give her a spin-off from this story.**

**I was thinking what can I do with a group of recently freed mind controlled emo bastards...oh I know give them to a twisted, perverted, former snake apprentice and watch the chaos ensure...Sai trained in emotions by Anko...that's a SCARY thought.**

**Guest:Awesome story question though will Kushina help with the rest of the Konoha main genin if so I would love to see her beat the fan girl out of Ino and the pure comedy of her and Shikamaru's interactions and need I even need to mention Rock Lee and Gai. Lol!**

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHH HHHHHH! **

**Oh they'll meet her, and they'll learn to fear the Red Haired Demon that is Kushina...HEY FAN GIRLS...DODGE**

**falcoknights: Keep up the good work its tora time**

**Oh Tora time...well let's just say Tora has a Secret...wonder if anyone can guess what it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all I'd like to say I hope everyone had a very Happy Thanksgiving... an American Holiday I know, but it is one that I enjoy spending together with my kids. I'm a little sad only had 13 reviews for the last chapter...so no Omake for the Team 7 Wave Mission training, if you want the training Omake all you have to do is review. I am Happy to say that this story has hit the 100 review mark and for that I thank you all. Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get the chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto...Hinata I already told you...you will get to slap Sakura around in this story...so sit down and be patient...lol**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 8: Truth be told**

_Previously_

_Kushina gave him a smile, "That was the right question, but let me ask you this. What's the one way Danzo could ensure your brother would never betray him should you die?"_

_"No, you mean...she's…" Sasuke said as the answer came to him...'But how?'_

_"Yes, Sasuke...Mikoto... your mother is alive," Kushina said with a grin. "Danzo took her with him after he found her breathing. He managed to stabilize her, and then placed her in suspended animation. His plan was to use her to repopulate the Uchiha clan via her when he took over the village. Unfortunately she's in a coma, but I think we can get her healed if Tsunade can be convinced to come back."_

_"So this means..." Sasuke started, hardly daring to believe it._

_"Yes, it means you're not alone," the Hokage answered. "Kushina, you've done this village a great service, and Jiraiya was sent a message to get Tsunade here as soon as I found the prophecy scroll. They'll be here in a week."_

_"Thank you Old Man, that will help… a lot," Kushina told the Hokage with a smile._

_"Anko, have your agents get Mikoto to the ANBU hospital unseen, and inform them this is an S ranked secret. Punishable by death," the Hokage told Anko._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama. Sai, get your ass on it," Anko told her subordinate._

_Kushina looked Sasuke with a grin, "Now that that's done Gaki, let's head home."_

**Outside the Uzumaki Residence 6:30 A.M.**

"So how do you think he'll take the news, knowing him it'll be loud," Sasuke asked Kushina with a grin as he was still giddy at the news his mother was alive. _'Watching the Dobe try and recover from the fact he has to share his home and his Mom with me ought to be good for a few laughs and will make this day even better.'_

"I bet he might surprise us," Kushina told him with a matching grin. _'Poor guy doesn't know that Naruto has been expecting something like this since I told him my history with the Uchiha family in general and Mikoto in particular. That and the note I left explaining I would be addressing this issue might kill any shock factor Sasuke is hoping to have.'_ "He never really has been very predictable from what everyone tells me."

"Maybe not to anyone else, but I've pretty much figured him out," Sasuke said. "If he doesn't start shouting in denial I'll..."

"You'll what, you think you know my son so well what are you willing to wager," Kushina cut him off. 'This could be a good way to clear the way for my future daughter-in-law. I think I have the perfect way to do so.'

"Not a matter of thinking I know how he'll react..." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"Then I'll make you a bet... If you win I stop calling you Gaki, Naruto can't call you Teme, for a week, and I'll teach you a Lightning Release jutsu of your choice," Kushina watched his response to see if he'd take the bait. Sure enough at the offer of a new Justsu Sasuke perked up and looked like a kid in a candy store. "But if you lose..."

"Oh there's no way I'm losing this bet," Sasuke answered her.

"Confident are we, you know that can be a weakness being overconfident," Kushina told him sagely.

"Not a matter of being over confident, I know the Dobe...I mean I really know him as much time as we've spent as rivals we might as well be brothers," Sasuke told her.

"Fine if you're that confident then I guess you'll have no trouble taking the rest of the bet...If you lose," she start in response.

"If I lose...well, trust me I'm not gonna lose. And just to prove it if I lose no calling him Dobe for a week...and I'll ask out the Harpy," he told Kushina. He saw the grin on her face and thought to himself, _'Normally there is no way in hell I'd do that, but I know I'm winning this bet.'_

"Deal," Kushina said quickly as they arrived at the door. "Well let's get this show on the road shall we," she asked as she opened the door. _'If he only knew,'_ she thought to herself with an inward grin.

As they entered they found Haku in the living room going over several water jutsu scrolls that Zabuza had given her, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. "Welcome back Kaa-san, I trust everything is well. Oh hello Sasuke, come to find Naruto-kun? He's in the kitchen making breakfast," Haku said as they entered.

_'Naruto...cooking breakfast, I didn't know he could cook,'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naru-kun can you come in here for a minute, I have some news to tell you," Kushina called. When there was no reply she got a little annoyed and tried again, "Naru-kun come here please." Still no reply, the grin on Sasuke's face got larger, and Kushina's face darkened and her hair resembled nine tails. "NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I COME GET YOU!" Sasuke was so lost in his laughter as Naruto came running out of the kitchen that he almost failed to catch the implication of Naruto's full name.

"Wait… what..." he started confused.

"Oh hey Kaa-san, I've got breakfast on the stove, can we make this fast so it doesn't burn?" Naruto asked while stealing a glance in the kitchen.

"Of course Naru-kun, but don't think I'm gonna let you off for ignoring me…" Kushina started.

"Omelets, toast, sausage, fresh orange juice," was the response he gave.

"All's forgiven!" Kushina shouted. Haku and Sasuke's sweat drop reaction caused bouts of laughter from mother and son. "Now I just wanted to tell you some information regarding Sasuke, who'll be staying with us for the near future."

"Is the stick out of his ass?" was Naruto's reply. Sasuke could only stare in shock...this was not the reaction he'd expected. "Don't give me that look Teme, you've had a chip on your shoulder the size of the Hokage Tower, and been an arrogant ass for the last few years. So if you're gonna be here I need to know if I have to knock you down a few pegs. Or a few hundred, it depends on how you act around me."

_'Guess I'll have to spell it out the Dobe, since he doesn't get it, bet his reaction to what I tell him will be priceless. This bet is as good as won,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "I don't think you understand, Dobe for the near future you are gonna have to share your home, your food, your Mom with me," Sasuke sat back with a grin as he waited for the inevitable outburst. What he got wasn't what he was expecting.

"No shit Teme, Kaa-san is your Godmother which makes us brothers of a sort, it also means we get your ass outta that crypt, and into a real family. What I'm asking is if she managed to break you of that Avenger bullshit and back on the planet Earth with the rest of us," he told Sasuke.

"But… he… how... that means," Sasuke started before he fainted in shock as the grin on Kushina's face got even larger.

"Hey Teme...Teme, hey Kaa-san I think I broke him," Naruto laughed at Kushina. "Seriously how did it go though, is he gonna be ok?"

"So you do care," Kushina laughed at her son's reaction.

"Well I did tell you I see him as a brother, an arrogant pompous ass of a brother, but still a brother," he told his mother as he grabbed a cup of cold water. "Hey Haku, a little help?" Kushina laughed even harder as Haku chilled the water to near freezing and threw the cup onto the prone body of Sasuke.

"HOLY...SONNUVA BITCH THAT"S COLD," Sasuke shouted as he woke up with a start. "WHAT THE HELL DOB-"

"AH AH AH ...no D word remember," Kushina chided him.

Sasuke looked at her for a sec then started mumbling to himself, "Stupid freaking bet."

"You made the bet, speaking of which I expect you to ask her by the end of the week," he was told. Naruto gave his mother a slightly confused look before he headed back to the kitchen.

"Get to the table people breakfast is ready," he told the group. As he served up the food he noticed Sasuke's confused look as he was observing the small family. "Got something on your mind Teme?"

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with Naruto," Sasuke asked him.

"What do you mean? I'm the same Naruto who came back from Wave with you," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"That may be, but you're not the same one who left with us TO Wave. Something has changed about you... you're more confident, more certain of yourself. Plus you're a lot less brash and boisterous," Sasuke explained. "The way you responded when I told you about my moving in with your family...was not what I was expecting."

"Let me guess you were expecting me to shout and scream about sharing my home and Mom with you, and start going on a rampage more or less," Naruto asked him.

"Pretty much, and I was counting on it too. So tell me, what the hell happened to you," he was asked. Even though he was expecting most of what Sasuke asked next word out of his mouth stunned Naruto, "Please."

"Wait a minute...did you just say please? Sheesh, and you said I'm different..." Naruto laughed at himself and shook his head for a moment. "Well, since you asked nicely I guess it's time for a history lesson, by the way it's a good thing you're sitting down. Oh, and once I'm done you get to share as well."

"Whatever," Sasuke said then grinned at Kushina's reaction. "Fair's fair, you tell me, I'll tell you. Besides if I didn't your Mom might kick the crap outta me."

"Damned right Gaki, and Naruto the whole story," Kushina told both boys as she and Haku started in on breakfast.

"Fine Kaa-chan, ok let's get the hard part out of the way first and no questions until the end," Naruto waited until Sasuke nodded agreement before he started. "From the beginning, you know how the Kyuubi is supposed to have died on the night of my birth right, killed by the Yondaime according to what the Academy told everyone?" Sasuke nodded. "Well that's a load of crap. The Kyuubi is a Bijuu, which are beings of pure chakra, which means they can't die. It can however be sealed into a person, a jinchuriki...that's what I am. The jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as he has informed me Kurama."

**"DAMNIT KIT I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GIVE OUT MY NAME!"** Kurama shouted at him causing Naruto to wince.

_'Chill Kurama I had to tell him everything Kaa-chan's orders, or would you like to argue with her?'_

**"Ummmmm No, that means you gotta tell him about the Uchiha involvement in the attack you know,**" Kurama told him.

**'Yeah I know, but better he knows now that finding out later, besides I think he's learned something regarding his family today already, this just adds to the fun,'** Naruto thought back at his tenant before he closed the connection.

Seeing the looks everyone was giving him, he decided to fess up, "Kurama had to add his two cents in rather loudly." Kushina nodded in understanding and Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "Kurama can communicate with me through the seal. He can't really influence me unless I give in to my anger. Before I met Kaa-chan that would have been an issue, but turns out there is a bit of family history with the Uzumaki Clan and him. The first Jinchuriki for him was Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju. She sealed him into herself during the battle with Madara Uchiha who was controlling Kurama via the Sharingan. The second was Kaa-chan, she took the burden on prior to Mito's death. The reason I'm the Jinchuriki is kinda because of one of your family members," Naruto looked at Sasuke to make sure he was following along.

Sasuke looked a little stunned but waved him on to continue. "Ok, I guess the best way to go about this is to explain the weakness of the seal that holds Kurama. The only time a Jinchuriki's seal is weakened is at the time of death or in this case during childbirth. The night I was born, an Uchiha who claimed to be Madara Uchiha killed Kaa-chan's protectors, held me hostage as a newborn, and kidnapped Kaa-chan while my dad saved me. While he held Kaa-chan prisoner he managed to pull Kurama out of the seal and took control of him via use of the Sharingan. My Tou-san...who by the way was Minato Namikaze...the Yondaime himself, freed Kaa-chan, beat the Uchiha bastard, and gave his life to seal Kurama in me. Kaa-chan and Tou-san were both impaled by Kurama who was blind with rage at being controlled yet again. Kaa-chan was transported to her parents who saved her life, and remained sealed there until my blood released them from the pocket dimension they had been sealed in. Tou-san gave his life to finish the seal which made me Kurama's Jinchuriki. The Old Man made it a village secret about Kurama, and hid the fact that I'm the Yondaime's son as a means to protect me, but some of the dumbasses on the Council decided to defy my father's wish that I be seen as a hero for protecting the village from Kurama, and had me beaten, mugged, nearly killed, and generally mistreated by everyone. At the same time, Danzo Shimura decided to try and make me into a weapon, he did everything short of outright kidnapping me, including placing seals on me to stunt my growth, reduce my strength, and limit my intelligence. If it wasn't for Kurama stopping the worst of the seals, I'd have been a vegetable. When I freed the Uzumaki clan, my grandfather, the Uzukage removed the seals that were restricting me. So I'm now able to realize my full potential. I'm not the loud brash fool I was when we left. This is the real me, all the crap that was keeping me held back is gone. The Old Man will be revealing my heritage and the fact that I'm the Jinchuriki to the village later today and I plan to laugh at the fools who've been mistreating me when they realize who it is they've wronged for all these years. Any questions?"

Sasuke took all this in stride as he processed the information. He looked over at Kushina who nodded in confirmation that all he had heard was true. Looking at Naruto he decided to ask what was bugging him, "So you're the Yondaime's son?" Naruto nodded affirmative. "Danzo, crippled you? How'd he do that, and how long ago did this happen?"

"Near as I can tell when I was about 5 is when he made his move to have me booted out of the orphanage and put on the streets. It's a good thing I can hide better than most ANBU or I'd be screwed 'cause that bastard was hunting me relentlessly. Unfortunately on my birthday the Annual Fox Hunt Mob found me, and damned near killed me. Danzo managed to get hold of me and place several seals on me. Kurama's intervention gave me a chance to escape where a couple ANBU managed to find me. After that the Hokage wouldn't let me out of the ANBU's sight. Danzo missed his chance, but he planned to entice me by offering to train me later on and slowly removing the seals. That way I'd think my improvement was due to his training, binding me to that bastard," Naruto's answer angered Haku and Sasuke, not at him but at Danzo.

Kushina choose this time to insert herself in the conversation, "I guess it's a good thing I killed that sick son of a bitch isn't it?"

Naruto, Haku and Sasuke all answered at the same time, "If you hadn't I would have." The three teens looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Well I guess we have more in common than I thought," Sasuke told Naruto who looked slightly confused. "Danzo is one of the reasons my clan is dead... well Danzo and my Tou-san Fugaku Uchiha that is." Naruto looked at him and motioned for him to explain, "From what you're mother showed me, and what you've explained, I've come to a conclusion of sorts about what happened. After the attack by...Kurama if I heard you right, my clan was blamed. Now apparently that blame was with reason, but no one else in the clan knew that. Fugaku conspired with Danzo to overthrow the Hokage and take control of the village. My brother was tasked by the Hokage with evacuating the innocent members of my clan and stopping my father. Due to Danzo's interference that plan failed. Between ROOT and my Fugaku's forces everyone was killed. Danzo and Fugaku placed me under a powerful genjutsu when I overheard their plan. Their plan was to place the blame for the slaughter on Itachi, and as the only living witness no one could dispute what I reported. Thanks to Kushina-chan I was freed from the genjutsu Danzo placed on me, and I can now accept the truth about what happened that night. I also learned that Danzo kidnapped my Kaa-san, who barely survived that night. She's in a coma at the moment, but with any luck we can get Tsunade of the Sannin here to help her recover so it's not all bad news."

Naruto looked at Kushina who nodded sadly confirming what he had been told. "Well, looks like we've both been through the ringer thanks to Danzo-teme, but it also looks like we'll recover which is more than can be said for him. So no more Avenger bullshit?"

"No, I know the truth about what happened and who was responsible. Danzo can't pay a heavier price than he already has, I wish he could, but he can't. Now that we have that out of the way, where the hell did you learn to cook?" Naruto, Kushina, and Haku all laughed as they watched Sasuke wolf down his food.

"Hey Teme, you live like I had too and you learn a few things, that and Kaa-chan has been helping me learn a few new recipes that she knows," Naruto answered him. "So Kaa-chan what's on the agenda? I know I have the matter with Neji in 6 days so I take it I'll be training heavily."

"Not just you, Sasuke-kun will be joining you for taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Before you say anything I know you lost the bet gaki, but that just means I choose the new jutsu you learn," Kushina told the boys.

"What bet?"

"Sasuke here bet that you'd throw a screaming fit when you found out that he would be living with us," Kushina told Naruto. "The terms were if he won he'd get his choice of Lightning Jutsu to learn, I wouldn't be able to call him Gaki, and you wouldn't be able to call him Teme for a week. If he lost he couldn't call you Dobe for a week, and his own term he has to take Harpy-chan on a date."

"Oh man, you really screwed yourself there Teme, if I hadn't met Kaa-chan you'd have won the bet too," Naruto laughed so hard he lost his breath as Sasuke scowled at him. "Aww hell, don't look so sour. If it's any consolation I heard from Kakashi-Sensei that she's decided to take her training seriously."

"That'd be a plus. The way she's been is a disgrace to Kunoichi's everywhere," Kushina chimed in. "Tell you what Gaki, I'll give you a week to see if she really does start taking her training seriously. If she doesn't you're off the hook, but if she does you have to help her, as well as fulfilling the terms of our bet."

Seeing a possible out Sasuke perked up, 'Well on one hand she's a harpy, but if she's gonna be serious about improving her skills so she's not dead weight, then I can give her a shot." '_Not that I plan to marry her or anything, but it'll be a decent change from what I've seen out of her so far.'_ "If she's serious I'll help, but if she's not and she goes back to fan girl activities I'll leave her to her failure."

"Teme, if she's serious we'll do this as a team, hell up til now we've been a dysfunctional mess. You and I've turned the corner, if she comes around as well, there's no telling what we can do," Naruto told Sasuke with a grin. _'Time to lower the boom, poor bastard,'_ he thought to himself. Then with an inward grin he decided to reveal his latest news, "Either way, she's all yours."

"What do you mean she's all mine, I thought you were hung on her," Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hint of fear. _'Please don't tell me he's found someone else. Him distracting Sakura is the only way I've gotten away from her rabid fan girl hunts.'_

"Well, as of yesterday I'm engaged," he told his stunned team mate.

"Engaged, what do you mean engaged? And after what you've told me who would be engaged to you? No offense but if the Hokage hasn't revealed the secret yet then I'm confused," Sasuke looked over at Kushina who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, that would be my doing...You see that thing is there were a couple people who knew about Naruto's heritage, like my gennin team members. Your mother Mikoto was one, and the now dead wife of Haishi Hyuuga was the other," Kushina waited until she saw comprehension dawn on Sasuke's face. "That's right Naruto has been engaged to the heir of the Hyuuga clan Hinata since before he was born. He only found out yesterday, if Minato and I had been here the whole time they would have known before the Academy. Our 'Deaths' put the plan on hold, but now it's back on."

"You lucky bastard," Sasuke said as he looked over at Naruto. "Figures you would get the only decent kunoichi from our class."

"Yeah, I know right, only downside...if you could call it that, is that I have to duel Neji Hyuuga to prove that I'm worthy to marry Hinata thanks to the Hyuuga Elders. They plan to try and make me fail so they can put the Caged Bird Seal on Hinata. Too bad for them I won't lose," was Naruto's explanation to Sasuke.

"They want to do what to her? That's fucked up. So what's your plan to deal with Neji, as far as I've been told he's a true prodigy," Sasuke asked Kushina and Naruto.

"Well there's the fact that he's hung up on the fate kick which means once he learns of my heritage he will be leery of fighting me. I don't think that's likely since the Elders will probably hide the truth from him. I'm betting they intercept him before he gets home and take him for special training. They'll likely teach him more advanced moves to beat me with and lie about why we are having the duel," Naruto mused. "As for how I plan to deal with him, the biggest weapon the Elders have over the Branch house is the Caged bird Seal, that is how they plan to tempt him I bet, and that's how I'll beat them."

"I don't see how..." Sasuke started before Kushina butted in.

"Now, now Gaki, wait til the fight and you'll see. Alright boys lets head to the meeting point to get training started, oh and Gaki when you find out what you're learning, you'll thank me," Kushina told Sasuke as they headed out the door.

**Training Ground 7 15 Minutes Later**

Sakura was sitting at the base of a tree near the entrance of the training grounds lost in her thoughts as she waited for her team to arrive. She was still in a state of shock over what she had been told the previous evening, and still couldn't believe the way she had reacted.

***FLASHBACK* 12 Hours Ago Haruno Residence**

"You wanted to see me Kaa-chan," Sakura asked her mother.

"Yes Sakura-chan there is, and none of it will be things you want to hear," her mother told her, "Tell me dear how much do you know about your team mate, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Not much, while we were in the Academy I did like you instructed and avoided him as much as possible. I spent most of my time following your wishes that I try to endear myself to Sasuke-kun. While we were in the Academy, and up until recently he was a loud, obnoxious baka, who was constantly trying to win my affections. As far as we knew he was an orphan with no clan unlike Sasuke-kun. Before we went to Wave I'd say he was a loser who would never change, now though he's different," Sakura struggled to explain how Naruto had changed.

"What happened during your mission that changed him Sakura-chan?" she was asked.

"After we fought Zabuza the first time, we started to train heavily, he often left on his own after the team trained together to keep at it. His chakra control stunk and he was holding us back. One day he disappeared all night long, and when he came back, he was different. He had less problems with his control than before, and he was calmer... more sure of himself. During our second battle with Zabuza and his partner Haku... he managed to save Sasuke-kun... then this red haired woman got involved and made Zabuza switch sides against Gato... the guy who had hired him. She claims to be his mother... and said her name is…" Sakura continued before her mother finished.

"Kushina Uzumaki, yes...she is the bastard's mother. It gets worse though, turns out he really is a demon...or at least holds one. And he has the luck of the devil no less," her mother fumed.

"What do you mean...why do you and the other adults hate him so much...I mean yeah he's a baka, but still," Sakura asked.

"Until now we were forbidden by law from telling you kids the truth, but now the Hokage plans to reveal it to everyone tomorrow. On the night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, it wasn't killed. That monster is made of pure chakra so it can't really die. Instead it was sealed into a newborn baby..." her mother explained.

"Naruto...so he's a…" Sakura started.

"Yes he's the demon..." her mother started to say more but Sakura cut her off.

"No if what you said is true he's not the demon, he's the jailer for the demon. This entire time he's been protecting the village as a jinchuriki. He keeps the monster from returning to destroy the village, but if you and the others on the civilian council knew this, why would you treat him as a monster," she asked her mother, confused.

"Sakura, you're too smart for your own good. We needed someone to blame for all we lost, and there was a perfect target. We all knew what he carried, what better way to have our revenge on the monster than by making its life a living hell. How the hell were we supposed to know he still had family alive, not to mention who his family was...for all we knew the Yondaime just grabbed a brat from the orphanage to do the deed with...no one could have guessed he'd use his own son, now his bitch of a mother is back and everything we've done has gone to hell in a hand basket, we never should have listened to Danzo," her mother complained.

"It's your own damned fault," Sakura told her. "Yours and the rest of the Council. How could you use me to do this to him? Do you have any idea what could have happened if he really was the demon? Do you have any idea what you could have UNLEASHED! If he had lost control or been killed you IDIOTS would have released the KYUUBI ITSELF INTO THE VILLAGE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

"HOW DARE YOU...YOU WEREN'T THERE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE..." her mother shouted at her. She couldn't believe Sakura would react this way.

"I DARE, BECASUE I BELIEVED EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME, TREATED ONE OF MY OWN TEAM MEMBERS AS THOUGH HE WAS TRASH BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO BELIEVE, YOU AND ALL THE FOOLS IN THIS VILLAGE WHO COULDN'T SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE KUNAI AND THE SCROLL THAT CONTAINS IT. AND TO HEAR YOO BITCH BECAUSE ALL YOUR PLANS WERE RUINED NOW THAT HIS FAMILY HAS RETURNED, HE'S NOT THE MONSTER...YOU ARE!" Sakura started to cry in anger. Anger at being lied too, at being used as the means to harm someone who had done nothing wrong. Who's only crime was to be alive and protecting the village.

"YOU CALL ME A MONSTER, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME AND MY CONNECTIONS TO DANZO YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!" her mother shouted in anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what I don't care I'm leaving...I can't stay somewhere with a monster like you...goodbye," Sakura said as she grabbed her gear and walked out. Her mother stood in the living room mouth agape unable to believe what was happening...her own daughter was walking out on her.

"YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR AND YOU'LL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN, I SWEAR IT. I'LL LET EVERYONE KNOW YOU'RE A DEMON LOVING WHORE!" she shouted a Sakura. Sakura stopped and looked at her mother not in anger or disbelief, but in pity.

"Say what you want, to whomever you think will listen. It's sad, you and all the rest of the Council revered the Yondaime Hokage, but treat the man's son as an outcast. You've used my generation as a weapon against Naruto, and now all your lies are about to be revealed. I pity you, Kaa-san. Pity because you've fallen so low that you can't even see the truth right in front of you..." Sakura said with a calm detachment that shocked even her as she walked out the door.

***Flashback End***

Sakura had gone to the only place she could think of after her fight with her mother, the Yamanka compound. She learned from both Ino and her father Inoichi that her mother had told her the truth about Naruto's burden, and his heritage. Sakura and Ino couldn't believe the way he had been treated by the civilians, and Ino questioned her father why they hadn't taken Naruto in themselves. Inoichi explained that the Hokage had denied the clans from adopting him as it could have lead to a small clan war with each clan attempting to gain control of the village's Jinchuriki. In a question of politics it made a sad sense. Ino had agreed to let Sakura stay with her for as long as necessary. Inoichi after hearing what Sakura had been told made a note to examine the Elder Haruno's memories further to determine how for in bed with Danzo the woman had been.

So lost in her thoughts was Sakura, that she didn't even notice Naruto, Sasuke, and Kushina had arrived at the training ground.

"Someone looks a little lost in thought don't you think Kaa-chan," Naruto asked Kushina.

"Yes she does, I suppose that means her mother followed the Hokage's instructions after all. I guess we should see how this plays out...but there are a few things you boys don't know about your team mate that I need to discuss with her alone," Kushina told the boys. "WAKE UP PINKIE!" Sakura jumped up in surprise and noticed who it was that had gotten her attention. "Has Kaka-chan arrived yet?" Kushina asked her.

"No he hasn't Kushina-Sama..." Sakura said before she found that she didn't know how to say what she needed to.

Kushina saw the trouble the girl was having and decided to have some pity on her, "Why don't you start from the beginning, I take it you've had a rough night. Oh and drop the sama crap it's either Kushina, Kushina-chan, or Kushina Sensei."

Sakura caught the hint and blushing a little found her voice, "Thank you Kushina-Sensei, you're right it has been a very long night. Naruto-kun...I owe you an apology...before you say anything let me explain. For years I've abused you, physically and mentally. I treated you like you were the scum of the village, when this entire time you have been one of it's staunchest defenders. I could use the excuse that I was following what my mother wanted me to do, but I won't. No matter what she told me, no matter what she instructed me to say and do, it was still me who treated you that way. What I've done to you is both horrible and unforgivable, all I can say is that from the bottom of my heart...I'm sorry. If you want nothing more to do with me as a friend, or even as a team mate I understand."

Naruto listened to her, and he realized that even though he was hurt by how he had been treated, Sakura was being honest with him about how she now saw him. As much as a part of him wanted too, he couldn't just leave her like this, "Sakura-chan, you're right about how you've treated me in the past. but the fact that you're willing to take responsibility for the actions you've done is a big step in the right direction. All I ever really wanted was to be your friend, but I have to ask what brought about the change?"

"My mother...she blamed you, and Kushina-Sensei for ruining the plans she had made. She showed in the manner that she revealed the truth of both your burden and your heritage that she and those like her are the true monsters. Not you. I confronted her and walked out on her. I can't live the way she wanted, not now that I know the truth," Sakura explained as she watched the reactions on her team mates faces and on Kushina's face. "Kushina-Sensei if you are willing, I need to learn how to be a true Kunoichi, and I can't think of a better teacher than you...If you'll have me that is."

"If you do this...there's no going back, I'll bring you to your limits, and force you to break past them. This will be the hardest training you'll ever do, and you might not even..." Kushina explained, intending to scare Sakura as much as she could, unfortunately Naruto had other plans.

"Oh just accept her as a student already Kaa-chan. It's what you were planning to do anyways," Naruto told her. He had to duck as Kushina sent a chakra chain at his head. "HEY, DON'T GET PISSY CAUSE I TOLD THE TRUTH!"

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME BRAT!" she shouted back at him. "So much for having a little fun first, but my brat of a son is right. You've shown me that you're willing to face your past actions and accept responsibility for them. That means you're ready to learn what I can teach you...at least until your real Sensei gets here," Kushina said cryptically. Sakura looked at her confused and was about to ask what she meant before Kushina cut her off, "Now's not the time, I'll tell you when you are ready dear. Oh and while I'm thinking about it where are you staying now?"

"At the Yamanka compound with my friend Ino," Sakura told her.

"Naruto, it's your call brat," Kushina asked her son.

"Why not, it'll give Haku someone to bond with her own age, plus we might actually bond as a team," Naruto answered Kushina.

Sasuke resisted the urge to slump. 'Please let her be improving for real, I couldn't stand it if I had to live with a fan girl," he was internally praying to all that was even remotely holy, and just to cover his bases, a few unholy things too.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"What he's saying, Sakura, is that you'll be staying with us," Kushina told Sakura.

"You mean you and Naruto?" Sakura asked still confused as to what was going on.

"No, oh that's right you don't know yet, aside from Naru-kun and me, both Haku and Sasuke-kun are living in the Namikaze residence. There is more than enough room for you as well, so after the Hokage's announcement you'll be getting your things and coming with us. I like to have my vict...I mean students close at hand," Kushina explained to Sakura who was trying to figure out why Sasuke was staying with the Uzumaki family.

Kushina figured that Sakura was about to ask about Sasuke so she beat her to the punch, "Sasuke is staying with us, because unbeknownst to him, I was named his God-Mother when he was born, and I'll be damned if I'm letting him stay in that haunted compound by himself. Besides it's only until his mother is healthy again." Kushina laughed at the look of pure shock on Sakura's face before she looked in the tree above the young teen, "Let's go Kaka-kun we haven't got all day for you to hide in the tree, we need to get to the Hokage Tower for the announcement. Don't make me drag you there."

"Maa Maa, I'm coming Kushina-chan," Kakashi said as he appeared next to Sakura, book open and barely looking at anything else. Sasuke was surprised to see him, but Naruto just nodded as though he had known where Kakashi was the entire time. Kakashi was about to approach him when Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke surprising Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. _'A Shadow Clone? But then where is the original?' Kakashi thought to himself before he felt a tap on his shoulder._

"Next page please," Naruto asked him as he stood behind his Sensei.

_'I never even knew he was there,'_ was all Kakashi could think before he heard Kushina laughing.

"Quit showing off brat, and let's get moving," Kushina demanded as the group headed for the Hokage Tower, and what would prove to be a most interesting spectacle.

**Hokage Tower 1 Hour Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out over the gathered villagers in the square before he walked back into his office to confront his latest guests. "Well now, it's crunch time Kushina. Are you SURE you and Naruto want to do this?"

"For the last time Old Man the only reason you didn't do this in the first place is because Minato and I were Dead, well he is and I was thought to be. It's time those idiots learned the truth," Kushina was tired of explaining this to the old man repeatedly.

"Remember the rules Kaa-chan, NO KILLING THEM. They may be idiots, and they have made my life hell, but killing them now does us no good. It just makes them see us as monsters. That would be counter-productive at this point," Naruto said as he reinforced the rules on his mother. While Hiruzen sat back and listened to their conversation he mused, '_When did Naruto become so mature?'_

"Sure brat, take all the fun out of it why don't ya," Kushina grumped before she had a new thought. "With any luck the sheer shock of the truth will kill the worst of them."

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment before he chimed in, "Is it sad that I actually agree with her?"

"No/Yes/**NO**," came the responses from Naruto, Kushina, Kurama, and the ANBU posted in the room, causing everyone to laugh. "Ok let's get this over with," the Hokage said as he stepped out to the balcony where everyone could see him.

"**Time to see the ants scurry away...scratch that the ones who have done us the most harm will likely scurry away like the raoches they are," **Kurama joked to Naruto, causing the young Jinchuriki to laugh himself. Kushina looke over at him curiously only to hear, "Inside joke Kaa-chan." As they both grinned at the pun the Hokage began to address the Village.

"Citizens of Konoha, I come to you today with regards of a serious matter. Before I go on I have a question for all of you," he said to the crowd as he held up a scroll and a kunai. "What is the difference between these two items, yes Hinata-san," he said to the young female Kunoichi who had raised her hands.

"Hokage-sama the Kunai is a weapon to be used against our enemies, while the scroll contains it, and keeps it from being used. While in the scroll the Kunai is no threat to anyone," she answered.

"Very good, I see you paid attention to your father's lessons. Yes she is correct the Kunai is the weapon while the scroll is the container," he told the crowd, many of whom were unable to look at him in shame. "Why am I asking this question some of you ask, it is simple. There lives amongst us a young man who upon the day of his birth was given a great burden and duty to protect our village with his life. He has carried out this mission with little to no thanks, and has faced a great many obstacles that have been placed in his path by many of you here. For many years I have seen many of you mistreat this young man. Some of you have beaten him, others have robbed him, and many of you merchants have either overcharged him heavily for common goods, or driven him from your businesses all together." Many of the civilians were looking not at the Hokage, but at the ground at this point, and this angered the Hokage greatly. "LOOK AT ME NOT AT THE GROUND!"

Before he could go on he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Kushina shaking her head at him urging him to remain calm. Nodding at her he went on, "Thirteen years ago our village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this creature killed many in its rampage before it was finally stopped by the Yondaime Hokage. Many of our younger generation have been told that the demon was killed that night, but the truth is nevers o simple. The Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra, and as such cannot die. The Yondaime knew this, which is why on the night of its attack he made an even greater sacrifice than you all knew. Since the founding of this village the Kyuubi has been sealed within a member of a certain clan, the Uzumaki Clan to be exact. Due to their extremely large chakra capacity, and the strength of the Kyuubi itself, only a member of the Uzumaki clan can successfully contain the creature. The first was the wife of the Shodai Hokage, Lady Mito Uzumaki herself, the second was thought to be the only survivor of the Uzumaki clan after the loss of Uzu, Kushina Uzumaki." At this point Kushina stepped onto the balcony to face the crowd, many of whom were stunned to learn she had been a Jinchuriki.

The Hokage nodded at her before he continued, "Both of these brave ladies kept this village safe for many years without any of you knowing the truth. Sadly thirteen years ago an enemy took advantage of what should have been a happy occasion to strike. Let me explain, the only time a Jinchuriki's seal weakens is upon death, or upon childbirth. When Kushina was in the middle of giving birth to her son a man who had learned of Kushina's burden took advantage of her weakened seal, removed the Kyuubi from Kushina, and unleashed it on Konoha. The Yondaime managed to beat off the attack of the enemy, and then at the cost of his life, and nearly Kushina's managed to reseal the Kyuubi in the only possible candidate...his own son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato was a man of honor, he knew that he could not place this burden on another's family when his own was the best option. His only wish was that his son be seen as a hero, that his sacrifice be remembered. Was this what was done, no. Instead the Civilian Council decided to turn this village against its protector. For twelve years Naruto had no knowledge of his burden until a traitor revealed it to him. He could have turned on those who have tormented him over the years, but he did not. He stayed true to himself, and honored his father though he didn't know it by devoting his life protecting this village. Only a month ago he learned that his family wasn't gone, his mother Kushina had returned, and she had vengeance on one who masterminded the plot to turn her son into a mindless weapon for his own use...Danzo Shimura. He had betrayed this village by his actions and paid with his life. Now many of you are ashamed of your actions, and many of your children look upon you in shame for what you have taught them. Instead of seeking vengeance though Naruto has simply decided that the truth should be told to all, so look all of you upon the one you treated with scorn, contempt and yet he still chooses to protect you. I give you the Son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Protector of Konoha...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"**Time to face the music Kit...good luck," **was all Kurama told him.

Naruto walked out to the balcony at this point, and stood with his mother. He was prepared to hear shouts of protest, and calls for the demon brat's death, but what he was unprepared for was what was started by the Hyuuga sisters, Hinata and Hanabi. Together they began to clap, joining them was the grandson of the Hokage Konohamaru and his friends, and the rest of the Rookie 9. Slowly the rest of the crowd began to join in and to his amazement they started to cheer for him as well. The tears streaming down his face were not those of sorrow, but those of joy, as he was for the first time feeling the acceptance of those he had striven for his life to protect. He knew not all of them saw him as a hero, and some still hated him, but there were many more who saw the truth before them and accepted it. From this point on, he knew, everything would change.

...

**FADE TO BLACK...I figured this was a good place to end this chapter as things are startingto come together. The next update should be soon and will cover the week leading to the duel along with the duel itself.**

**Now it's review response time.**

**anime star99: Please write more Iove it so far :)**

**TYVM glad you enjoy it.**

**Ken: First off this story kicks ass! i have read a few Kushina is alive fics but this is the best by far.**

**As for guessing Tora's secret I am going to guess that Tora is really one of Nibi's kittens.**

**keep up the great work!**

**Good guess, but not Tora is not one of Nibi's Kittens, as Kiba will learn it's much much worse, and thanks for the complements**

**Lord Farsight: ... Why do I feel like Tenten will go all fangirl on Kushina? That should be interesting.**

**You never know...but wait til she meets Kushina and Tsunade..together**

**vashman7: I like your take on the Uchiha massacre. Kishimoto should take some notes here.**

**I wish it were that easy...lol**

**Fan1one: Another homeruuunnn, brain almost exploded with this chapter.**

**Especially with Mikoto alive. I must say that vashman7 is wrong with a trio of anti perverts because lets count them with the fingers they are: Kushina, Tsunade, Anko, Mikoto when she gets out of coma, maybe you will let the other 3 IQ(Ice Queens) of Konoha join the group mest with Jiraiya they are: Cat(Yugao), Genjutsu Mistress(Kurenai), Tracker Mistress (Hana), plus some female clan heads: Tsume Inuzuka aburame clan head, choji mother, Ino mother, Yoshino Nara(Sikamaru mother) and Elder(Koharu). And maybe a clan heir incase that her head demon(Ido) is sealed for good Yakumo and list goes on an on.**

**Sai been the warhawk replacement don't se that coming that was a real curve ball.**

**Can wait when the genins meet Kushina**

**Hmm Just a sec...*grabs umbrella*...ok carry on with the brainsplosion...lol. The main trio of anit perverts will be Tsunade/Kushina/Anko...they will train the rest to hunt a certain white haired pervert...and he'll love every moment of it.**

**brown phantom: To this day I have never seen a story where Fugaku was a likeable guy. Amazing how he has probably forty seconds screen time at most in the series and we all unanimously see him as one of the top douchebags of the series. Top ten if not top five in fandom at least. I don't think Sasuke's going to pull a complete 180 after this, but at least it looks like he'll drop the whole 'Uchiha are the only ones who matter' persona.**

**He'll grow up, as for Danzo...he's a douche plain and simple. He may be gone, but his efforts will affect Team 7 for some time to come.**

**rasEnshur1KEn:I know Tora's little secret, being this story's beta... but I'm not telling! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yes, yes you do, and they'll never see it coming...enjoy your gloating oh evil Beta**

**And that's a wrap glad you guys are enjoying the story, Poll is still up on my profile to determain Sasuke's summon. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...BEAST OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got lost on the road of life... lol (Dodges various thrown weapons) Poor excuse I know, but hey it's better than I've been sick as a dog... lol (Dodges various containers of medicine thrown). Thanks to my Beta reader rasEnshur1KEn for his assistance once again. Look up his stories if you get the chance Element of Time is a pretty good one. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**

**Summary- A long forgotten prophecy, a forgotten sacrifice, and a chance encounter leads to a new path for both Naruto and Konoha as long hidden secrets and hidden enemies are brought to the fore front.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I in any way affiliated with it all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto... And if I did...I'd be rich**

**Bijuu talking**

_**Bijuu thinking**_

_Thinking_

**Chapter 9: Dueling Fate**

It has been 24 hours since the announcement of both Naruto's lineage, and of his burden. Since that time there had been an influx of villagers approaching him to apologize for their previous actions. Many of them were sincere and admitted that their actions towards him were influenced by loved ones that had been lost when Kurama attacked the village all those years ago. There were those who admitted they had been pressured by members of the Civilian Council. Council Woman Haruno's name came up repeatedly. Their admissions to Naruto and Kushina led to the arrest of the Council Woman, much the elder Haruno's dismay. To say that all the villagers had a change of heart would have been nice, but there were some who even when slapped in the face with the truth, refused to believe Naruto was anything but the demon brat. Among those die-hards were the Hyuuga Elders. The way they had been humbled and humiliated by Kushina Uzumaki was something they could not stand. Therefore a plan had been made with regards to the nephew of Hiashi, Neji. They would use the last link Hiashi had to his late brother as the tool to brand his eldest daughter and teach the foolish clan head that they were not to be trifled with. As Team 9 approached the village the Elders intercepted them.

"Jonin Mateo, we need to take Genin Hyuuga with us," they told Gai.

"Yosh, what need do you have of my youthful student?" Gai asked them.

"That is a matter of Clan privacy, he has been requested to be trained by us for a mission for the Clan Head," the leader replied as they handed over a scroll detailing the mission. Had Gai looked closely he would have been able to tell that it had been forged, but he had no reason to distrust the Hyuuga Elders.

"Neji, we will continue on to the village to give our report, I will leave you with the Elders so you may begin your training," Gai told Neji. "I expect you to do your best to complete this mission."

"Hai Sensei, Honorable Elders I am yours to command," Neji said with a hint of relief...he was finally going to get away from his crazy Sensei and the dreaded Sunset of Youth. As he watched his team head off to Konoha he looked at the Elders, "Honorable Elders may I inquire what this mission will entail?"

Kohno looked at Neji with a grin, "Young Neji, you will be guarding the honor of the Hyuuga family from a mistake made long ago. The now dead wife of Hiashi made a mistake in betrothing the, weakling heir of the Hyuuga clan before she was born. We the Elders have decided that the match is a poor one, just as Hinata is a poor choice to be the heir to the clan. As a matter of honor you will be facing the fool that she is to wed and you will beat him thus nullifying the contract. Once you have defeated him your seal will be removed and you will be named the new heir," Kohno watched the face of his tool with delight. As he had hoped the thought of having the seal removed was all the motivation the poor fool needed, if only he knew there was no way to remove the seal, and he would be dead after he served his purpose.

"Tell me Honorable Elder who is it I must beat," Neji asked Kohno with a hint of satisfaction._ 'Finally they realize my worth and the weakness of that foolish girl. It matters not who I must face, I will crush them and take my rightful place,_' His face lit up as he heard the name.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the fool you must face and with our training you will crush," Kohno told him with sadistic glee as he lead Neji to the hidden training grounds they would be using to prepare. "Now you will learn to wield the true strength of the Hyuuga Clan."

Little did Kohno know his plan was anticipated, and things would not be as simple as he thought all because he had forgotten to take back the forged scroll.

**Hokage Tower 30 minutes later**

Hiashi looked up from his meeting with the Hokage when Team 9 walked in sans Neji. Before he could ask anything, Gai noticed him. "Ah Hyuuga-Sama you'll be happy to know young Neji has begun training for the mission you needed him for."

"Mission...what mission, I was waiting here for my nephew to inform him of the announcement earlier today that he missed. Pray tell where is Neji?" he asked Gai fearing that he already knew the answer. _'They made their move sooner than I expected...I at least thought they'd wait til after he gave their report...but this could work in my favor,_' he thought to himself.

"But the Hyuuga Elders...they had a mission scroll from you and said they were ordered to take Neji for training," Gai said confused at the situation he found himself in. '_Surely they wouldn't have lied to me...this is a very serious offense.'_

At this point the Hokage stepped in, "Gai do you still have the mission scroll?" He fully expected that the scroll in question had been taken back and would never be found, but to his surprise Gai produced the scroll. _'Surely they can't be that foolish as to leave evidence,_' both Hiashi and the Hokage thought at the same time. The scroll indeed look legitimate until they reached the bottom. Hiashi noticed that it had the Hyuuga family crest as the signature, and decided to explain how Gai had been fooled.

"Gai-san if this had been a legitimate mission at my request it would have been signed by me personally, such is the way the Hyuuga clan works. As you are not a member of our clan I would not expect you to know this fact. What you have here is a forged document used by the clan elders in an attempt to use my own nephew as a weapon against me. Hokage-sama I apologize for the actions of the Elders, and assure you they will be punished for their actions," he told the Hokage.

"Indeed they will Hiashi, but it will not be done by you. No don't...this has gone beyond Clan Affairs and we have clear evidence that they conspired to kidnap one of my ninja's for their own usage and committed treason by doing so against both your clan and the village. In short Hiashi-san, you are going to need to find replacements for the Elders involved. After Ibiki gets through with them they will be executed for treason," he told the stunned Clan Head.

"And what of my nephew? Knowing him he'll go along with what they order him to do since his Jonin Sensei mistakenly authenticated the mission," Hiashi asked worried Neji would be punished.

Hiruzen thought for a moment before turning to Gai and asked, "Gai-san did Neji see the scroll himself, tell me the truth."

"No Hokage-sama on my honor Neji did not view the scroll, had he done so he would likely have seen it as a false document. Due to my failure I will..." he started before being cut off by the Hokage.

"That's enough, you can punish yourself later, for now we'll move on. Hiashi young Neji will not be blamed for what he does, but I imagine Kushina will have prepared Naruto to face Neji by the time they face each other," he told Hiashi...seeing the confused looks of both Lee and Tenten, as well as the intense look from Gai at Kushina's name he decided to elaborate. "That's correct you have just returned from your mission and were not present for the announcements made earlier today. I suppose it's up to me to fill you in, but first a question, what do you know of Naruto Uzumaki, not you Gai this question is for your students."

Tenten was the first to answer, "I know him a little from his patronage of my father's weapons shop, and when he's joined us for taijutsu training. He's a bit loud, stubborn, but honest and a hard worker. From what he's told me he is an orphan who's parents died in the Kyuubi attack. I've heard different rumors from the civilians, but Tou-san told me to judge him by his actions around me rather than the rumors that have been spread. He's come by our training ground occasionally for help with his taijutsu and his accuracy Hokage-sama."

Lee's answer was simpler if a bit unexpected, "YOSH, HE IS A GENUIS OF HARD WORK!"

Hiruzen sat back to take in what he was told, "Well Tenten, Lee, I see neither of you harbor him any ill will, and I believe I need to have a talk with your father Tenten... nothing bad I assure you. While you were gone there were a few... changes. Gai you especially will be happy to know the truths regarding Naruto have been revealed. I know you were never happy with what had been done regarding Naruto much like Kakashi, and much like Kushina." He smiled at the look on Gai's face when he said the last part.

"You mean Sensei is..." Gai started.

"Yes, Gai...when Team 7 returned from their mission in Wave they brought back 2 individuals...Haku Yuki, and Kushina Uzumaki. I'll let her give you the details but suffice to say your old sensei is alive and her return was a rather...explosive one," he said as he saw Gai's grin. "That said I suppose it's time your Genin learned the truth Gai-san." The Hokage turned to look at Lee and Tenten, "I think you'll both be surprised to know Naruto is no longer an orphan. He is a member of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, his mother is Kushina Uzumaki of which I am sure you know of correct Tenten?" Tenten could only nod thinking this couldn't get any crazier...too bad she was wrong as the Hokage continued, "Not only is his mother Kushina Uzumaki, but his father was none other than Minato Namikaze...the Yondaime Hokage himself. His parentage was hidden for his protection for two reasons...to hide him from his father's enemies and because of his burden."

"What burden Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked him as she tried to process the information that one of her friends was the son of one of her idols Kushina Uzumaki...second only to Tsunade Senju of the Sannin.

"Naruto, well I suppose I'll start from the beginning. The story of the Kyuubi's death at the hands of the Yondaime 13 years ago is a lie. In truth the Kyuubi is a Bijuu...a creature of pure chakra...as such they cannot be killed. They can however, under certain circumstances, be sealed inside a person. The Bijuu are ranked in strength by the amount of tails from 1-9. The Kyuubi is the strongest of the Bijuu with nine tails, and as such only one clan was able to successfully able to contain the beast...the Uzumaki clan. The first to do so was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Mito Uzumaki, the second was her niece Kushina Uzumaki. The third was born on the night of the attack 13 years ago...Naruto Uzumaki. He is what is known as a Jinchuriki...a human sacrifice. It is because of his burden many in the village have abused and mistreated young Naruto foolishly believing that he is the demon..." Hiruzen explained, and was surprisingly interrupted by Tenten.

"THOSE IDIOTS CAN'T THEY TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A KUNAI AND THE SCROLL THAT CONTAINS IT," she shouted before she caught herself. "S-s-s-sorry Hokage-sama," she stammered blushing at her foolish outburst.

"No need to apologize young lady as that's the exact reference I used when I explained the truth to the village this morning," he smiled as he explained to Tenten. "I trust this won't be a habit however?"

"No Hokakge-sama," was her answer.

"Well said, now Gai-san please take your team and explain the remaining details. I'll get your report on your mission after my meeting," he said as Gai usher Team 9 out of the room. "Now then Hiashi-san what are we going to do about our mutual problem?"

"Well for starters I've explained to Kushina what I expected the Elders to try…" Hiashi started as they began to plan for the Elders punishment.

**Uzumaki Residence 5 A.M. the next morning**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" Kushina shouted at her son as she threw a bucket of cold water on him. Results were instant.

"SONUVA...WHAT THE HELL KAA-SAN," Naruto yelled as he shot out of bed. when he noticed the two of them were the only ones up he looked at Kushina. "Whats the big idea, why are we the only ones up?"

"Well, I suppose if you want your team to learn your new Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles I'm sure Sasuke would love too..." Kushina started before he cut her off.

"Not a chance in Hell...but still I gotta ask, why've you been so nice to the teme," he asked as this had been bugging him.

"Honestly...it's more out of sympathy for what he went through...it's almost as bad as what you've had to deal with. Before you get jealous though remember this, while I may feel sorry for the brat and will try to help him, it's nothing compared to what I would do for you. You are my only son after all," she told him as she ruffled his hair. "Now enough of the mushy stuff let's get to the training field so we can get you ready for Neji."

"How bad do you think it'll be?" Naruto asked her.

"Well from what Hiashi has told me the Elders will most likely use his pride against him. All his life he's been told he's a prodigy, and if he's anything like his father was he'll be a handful, but you have the tools to beat him. With Kurama you'll be able to negate his Juuken strikes by reopening your tenketsu. Plus your Rasengan is able to counter the Kaiten. Both are techniques that only the main branch is supposed to know, but Hiashi thinks the Elders will

teach him both and after the duel they will likely use the Caged Bird Seal to destroy his mind," Kushina explained to Naruto as the made their way to the compound's training grounds.

"Why would they do something like that, I mean Neji is a bit of a fate obsessed arrogant ass, but even he doesn't deserve that...is there any way to stop them?" Naruto asked Kushina.

Kushina shook her head as she laughed at Naruto, "Well I see you gained some of your father's morals, sympathy for the enemy for one. Anyway yes we can help...it's time I revealed a clan secret to you. The Uzumaki clan created the Caged Bird Seal, and as such we can remove it."

"Wait we made that thing, why would we make something like that?" Naruto asked confused at what he was learning.

"Well in all honesty the Seal was made to hold prisoners during the First Great War, the Hyuuga's corrupted the seal and used it on their own family. Hanabira and I used to talk about it all the time. Her greatest regret was that the Elders demanded it be used on the Branch family and mine was that I couldn't remove it. I learned from your jiji however that the Uzumaki clan can remove the seal, and I think it's time you learned how. For starters make about 600 clones, 300 for fuinjutsu working on your handwriting, 100 for kenjutsu, 100 for taijutsu, and 100 for ninjutsu."

"About that Kaa-chan I have an idea for the Rasengan," Naruto told her.

"I thought I told you to hold off on..."

"No not adding an element to it, but what about if I can change its size without reducing its strength? And then a way to turn it into a long range attack?"

"Hmm, you might be onto something, tell you what make it 200 clones for ninjutsu and I'll have a couple of my clones assist. Meanwhile I'll introduce you to the Uzumaki Sealling Arts: 5 Element Seal Eraser...aka the way to remove the Caged Bird Seal," Kushina instructed as Naruto made the required clones and got to work.

**Training Ground 7 4 hours later**

Team 7 was fully gathered while waiting for Kakashi to arrive. After a 3 hour training session with Kushina, Naruto got to watch as Kushina woke up Sasuke and Sakura received the same wake-up call he had to suffer through...much to their dismay. Kakashi's arrival caught Sakura practicing the tree climbing exercise, and Sasuke sparring with Naruto. "Alright let's get started on our mission," Kakashi told his team.

"What mission, we haven't even gone to the Tower yet how can we have a mission already," Naruto asked Kakashi who simply looked at Sasuke.

"You haven't told him yet," Kakashi asked Sasuke slightly annoyed.

"Um, with everything that happened yesterday I kinda forgot...you gotta admit with everything that happened it's been hectic Kakashi-Sensei," Sasuke said as he tried to find a way out of his predicament.

"Tell me what Teme," Naruto asked hesitantly. _'Whatever it is can't be good if he's squirming this much.'_

"Sakura...you think...," Sasuke started only to be startled as she shook her head no.

"You tell him, this is your mess Sasuke," Sakura told him sternly. This was new to him as Sakura had always been eager to please him.

"Out with it Teme," Naruto told him.

"Aww hell, um look because I disobeyed a direct order we kinda...wehavetocatchtorafortwoweeks," he blurted out as fast as he could.

"Uh come again Teme, I understood the "you screwed up" part, but what is it we have to do?"

"Damnit, ok for the next two weeks we kinda have direct orders to catch Tora," he told Naruto._ 'Aww hell here we go, now for the yelling not that I blame him this time.'_ The response he got was not what he expected however.

"That's...hell that sucks. Hey Sakura, I don't know about you but I think since he got us the mission he gets to do the capture," he told Sakura with an evil grin. Sasuke went pale at the very thought.

"Fine with me, no way in hell I'm laying hands on that demon...no offense," she said with an answering grin.

"None taken," he said with a smile. "Hey fuzzy, any chance that cat is related to that Two tailed one you told me about?"

**"Matatabi? No such luck even though it's bad enough to be one of us I can promise you that hellcat isn't one of her offspring, trust me if you met one of those you'd still be running"** was Kurama's laugh filled response.

"Well hell," he replied before he noticed his team staring at him expectantly. "Kurama say's Tora isn't related to them, just that it's crazy enough to be."

"Wait a minute you mean there's a Cat Bijuu?" Sakura asked him completely ignoring the fact Naruto can talk to the Kyuubi let alone knew its name.

"Yeah Matatabi, the Two Tailed Cat, I guess before she was sealed she had a few litters that used to give everyone hell," he deadpanned.

"Okay, am I the only one here that finds it weird that he talks to the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, in a word...Yes," Kakashi told him with a grin. "Anyway let's get going...Tora isn't gonna catch himself."

**Three hours and numerous scratches later**

"Damn Teme you look like you got in a fight with a lawn mower and lost," Naruto laughed at his rival.

"Laugh it up all you want, I swear this thing's a demon," Sasuke shot back as he struggled to contain the angry feline while Sakura and Kakashi laughed. As they made their way to the Hokage Tower they came across Team 8.

"Hey Hinata-chan, where ya headed?" Naruto asked as he ran up to her.

"The Hokage Tower to turn in our mission Naruto-kun," was her reply. Before anything else could be said they all heard a pained shout and saw a blur as Tora escaped Sasuke. What no one expected was for Tora to jump on Hinata's shoulder as if he belonged there. Whenever Sasuke attempted to retrieve the cat, Tora would hiss and claw at him. The only one who could get near Hinata was Naruto and that was only after a long stare down between him and Tora was interrupted by Hinata grabbing Naruto's arm. "I think he likes me Nauto-kun," she said with a giggle while the purring Tora rubbed his head on her neck.

"You're about the only one Hina-chan," Naruto told her as he watched the strange scene.

"Here let's see if he'll let you pet him," she told Naruto as she grabbed his hand and brought it up to Tora. After a moment tension he allowed Naruto to pet him. "See he's a big softy," Hinata said triumphantly.

"Tell that to my face," Sasuke grumped while the Genin all laughed. Kiba walked over to Sasuke and whispered.

"Dude don't feel bad last time we got that mission I swear the little demon was aiming to kill me. We don't know how she does it, but the little monster likes her for some reason."

As if it could understand what was being said Tora looked at the two teens and let out a loud hiss. Sasuke and Kiba both jumped and moved behind their respective senseis who were both laughing, however they also noticed Tora nod as the two boys moved away from him as though he could think. '_Now this is new,_' Kakashi thought to himself.

As the teams arrived at the tower there was some confusion as to how they should proceed as it was Team 7 that was supposed to capture Tora while Team 8 was the one arriving with it, surprisingly it was Tora himself who ended the discussion by switching from Hinata's shoulder to Naruto's to the surprise of all involved. However instead of being calm and gentle like he was with Hinata Tora was alert and his tail was constantly twitching.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Hinata teased.

"Well more like an acquaintance, he's your friend but looks like he'll tolerate me. Hey Teme if you ask real nicely I might spare you some more beatings..." Naruto teased not expecting him to rise to the bait.

Sasuke however was desperate to be spared the wrath of Tora, "RAMEN MY TREAT EVERY DAY WE HAVE THIS MISSION!" Naruto looked at the fear and desperation on his face and decided to twist the knife a little further.

"For me and Hinata, and if we don't want ramen you pay for what she wants as well?"

"FINE I DON'T CARE JUST SAVE ME FROM THAT MONSTER!" Tora rubbed his head against Naruto's face as if agreeing to the terms causing Naruto to laugh even harder.

"Looks like Tora agrees to the terms of your surrender Teme, you've got a deal. So Hina-chan what shall we have for lunch?" he asked Hinata with a grin.

"Cinnamon buns, and I know just the place," she told her crush.

"Well it can't be that bad," Sasuke said relieved that he was spared ramen.

His good mood lasted only until Kiba leaned over and whispered, "Dude, Hinata eats those things like Naruto eats ramen." The color drained from Sasuke's face and they could see him weeping as he held his soon to be emptier wallet. But if it was a choice between him or his wallet hurting, he'd pick his wallet.

After turning in their missions and being released, Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered to her, "Hina-chan you think after we eat you can help me with some training?"

"Does this mean I get to spend more time with you, if so do you even need to ask?" she whispered back which caused Naruto laugh.

**"I like her kit...looks like you picked a winner, or rather Kushina did,"** Kurama laughed as he told Naruto his opinion.

'_Shush you...even though you're right doesn't mean you have to rub it in._'

**"I bet you wouldn't mind if she did the rubbing,"** Kurama shot back, and to the astonishment of everyone present Naruto turned blood red and passed out much to Kurama's endless amusement. '_**I still got it...**_' he thought to himself as Hinata worked to wake Naruto up. 15 min later Naruto finally woke up muttering about baka ero foxes to the confusion of everyone present.

**3 Days later**

Naruto had finally gotten used to his schedule at this point, early morning training with Kushina, breakfast, catching Tora which had gotten surprisingly easier for him, Team training during which Sakura and Sasuke had finally fallen into their roles in the team, lunch...paid for by a weeping Sasuke, and then training with Hinata. The first time she had come over Kushina had stopped her as she struggled working on her Gentle Fist katas. Kushina had noticed something strange and after bringing out a slip of chakra paper she had her answer, most Hyuugas tended to have an earth affinity which worked well with the standard Gentle Fist, Hinata however was shocked she had not one but two affinities, neither of which were earth. Instead she had a strong water affinity which Kushina explained was like her mother, and a moderate wind affinity. The second surprised Kushina, but she was currently working on ways to incorporate both elements into Hinata's Gentle Fist.

With Hinata's help Naruto was able to decrease the size of his Rasengan until it was the size of a marble able to fit on one finger. HIs next task was learning to make one for each finger. A task which was much harder than it seemed. Even with Hinata's help he had only gotten 3 on each hand, which led to today's discussion.

"I don't see why I can't get all 5," Naruto grumped as he lay his head in Hinata's lap as they rested under a large oak tree. In the time that she had been spending with him, Hinata had learned to overcome her shyness, which helped with her confidence. Plus they were able to learn more about each other, win/win as far as Kushina was concerned.

"Technically you have 6 at a time going, which is a big accomplishment," Hinata told him. "So any idea how you'll beat Neji-neesan? He isn't going to fall easy."

"Yeah I know how tough he is, but I know I can beat him...I have to for both your sakes," Naruto responded. He was confident he could beat Neji, but he was worried he wouldn't be able to remove the seal from him.

"But even if you beat him, he'll still be miserable, and there's the chance the Elders will try to kill him when you win," Hinata said quietly, not even noticing that she had changed if to when.

Kushina found the teens resting, heard what Hinata had said, and thought it was time she spoke to Hinata about the plan.

"Hinata, what would you say if I told you we can make it so the Elders can't punish Neji for losing?" she asked her future daughter-in-law.

"Really? But how, as long as he carries the seal they can kill him with a single sign," Hinata asked confused as to where this conversation was going. Kushina looked at Naruto and nodded at him to tell her.

"Hina-chan, what if I told you there is a way for me to remove the seal from Neji?" he asked as Hinata's eyes grew wide. "Do you know the history of the seal your clan uses?" When Hinata shook her head no he continued, "The Caged Bird Seal was made by my clan to restrain prisoners during the First Great War, a member of your clan learned how to do the seal and used it with the help of the Clan Elders of that time to take control. What the Elders don't know is that the Uzumaki Clan has a way to remove the seal in case it was ever used against them, and thanks to Kaa-chan, I know how to do it."

"You mean..." Hinata started.

"Yes, if I do it right I can remove the seal from Neji, but if I mess up...it could kill him," he said with a hint of nervousness. "With Kaa-chan's help I've got seals holding all 5 elements, all I need to do is set the circle and activate it, the trick is making sure Neji is in the center when I do so. I have to time it just right or it'll kill him, and even though he's an ass he doesn't deserve that."

"I know you can do it Naruto-kun, if anyone can do it it's you. I have faith that you'll pull this off," Hinata said confidently. She knew that if Naruto didn't win she'd be branded herself, but she had faith that he would succeed. Her confidence helped Naruto out of his funk and he began to throw himself into his training to ensure he'd beat Neji.

**3 Days Later 7:00 A.M. Uzumaki Mansion**

Naruto had, with the help of Hinata and Kushina, come up with a battle plan regarding Neji. Between learning how to open closed tenketsu with Hinata's help, and perfecting the Seal Eraser he was confident he'd get the job done. Kushina had with Hiashi's permission had Hinata stay the evening with the Uzumaki's as they had learned Neji and the Elders had been sighted heading towards the village.

Word had spread throughout the village of the coming duel, and due to requests from both sides of the council Hiashi had agreed to have the duel in the Arena where all could see it. Little did the village know, it was also placed there so that everyone would know that The God of the Shinobi, as Hiruzen Sarutobi had formerly been known, was back and that those who crossed him would pay.

Kushina, Haku, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were all waiting when Naruto made his way downstairs. "Ok what's with the faces people?" he asked as he saw the concern on Sakura and Sasuke's faces. "Really, do you have that little faith in me, I thought you'd have learned by now not to underestimate me."

"It's not that D... Naruto what's got us concerned isn't about you," Sasuke said. "It's just that well we got word today, Tsunade and Jiraiya will be here in two days, and we'll find out then if my Kaa-chan will recover."

Kushina looked at Naruto and smiled, "Don't worry Naru-kun you'll do fine today. As for the other, well we'll worry about that after we handle the Hyuuga's. And Sasuke quit your moping, Mikoto'll be fine, you should have some faith in her. Damned woman was stubborn enough to survive both your Baka of a father and Danzo so she'll get through this. Now Hina-chan be a dear and pass out breakfast already, I'm starving and so is Naru-kun."

"Hey, why are you making her cook Kaa-chan, she's a guest!" Naruto griped at Kushina, slightly annoyed at her. Hinata just looked at him with a smile.

"It was my idea Naruto-kun, I wanted to make you a meal before we get going and I wouldn't take no for an answer when Kushina tried to stop me," she explained to a mollified Naruto.

"Wait you managed to...but..." Naruto tried to ask before Kushina grabbed his shoulder.

"Just let it go," she advised. Inwardly she was jumping for joy, Hinata had proven in that morning's battle of wills that without a doubt to be perfect for her son, and she was not gonna let this girl get away.

"You know what...I'm not even gonna ask," Naruto stated as he headed to the table. Sasuke having witnessed not one but two tempers flaring over who would make Naruto breakfast was both a little jealous, and a little glad it wasn't over him. _'Dobe, you have no idea what you're in for.'_ While Kushina had was much easier to anger, her outbursts were actually beaten by Hinata's when the poor girl finally snap. Having seen Hinata's temper, he had decided that Sakura was rather tame, not that he planned to tell her that. If only he knew where she got that temper from he'd never think that...

After breakfast was done they travelled together to the arena, gaging the reactions of the villagers as they passed. Most were happy to see the Uzumaki's as the news of who Naruto really was had been accepted, but there were a few who looked angry. Those were the ones who felt that the demon had corrupted not only the Hyuuga Clan's Heir but the Hokage himself, and that he would meet his end at the hands of the Hyuuga Prodigy Neji.

As they arrived at the arena they could see that there were members of each of the clans present including the Heads of each clan, as were all of the Civilian Council...which Naruto was surprised to note had two new members whom he actually knew, Tenten's father, and Teuchi Ichiraku both were seated in the council box. Kushina noticed where he was looking and whispered, "The Old Man wanted it to be a surprise, he decided that you could use a few friends on the Civilian Council."

"Remind me to thank Jiji later," he said with a smile as he waved to Teuchi and headed to the arena floor where he was met by the Hokage himself. "Hey Jiji no offense, but why are you here?" Many in crowd were stunned by the way Naruto addressed the Hokage, but were even more surprised when the Hokage laughed and ruffled his hair in return.

"Ah Naruto, you'll never change, but in answer to your question I am the referee for this match as it is a matter of a Clan Head vs. Clan Elders. You are the Champion for Hiashi, while Neji has been chosen to Champion the Elders. This match will shape the fate of the largest and most powerful clan in the village, as such I am the only one capable of overseeing it," Sarutobi told Naruto.

Grinning mischievously Naruto leaned over so only Hiruzen could hear, "Admit it jiji, you just used this as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork didn't you?"

_'How the devil did he figure it out so quickly?'_ the Hokage thought to himself. "Now now, Naruto, that's just an added benefit," he partially lied. "But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else for this. Plus with me here no outside interference can occur," he whispered back.

"Sure Jiji whatever you say, just sit back and enjoy the show. I promise you won't believe what I have planned for poor Neji," Naruto told him as his opponent finally appeared along with the Hyuuga Elders who all looked surprised at the Hokage being in the Arena.

Kohno walked up with Neji and asked the Hokage, "Hokage-sama while I am honored you are here I have to ask..."

"Can it Kohno, you are on thin ice with me already proceed to the area designated for you and your fellow Elders. I will be overseeing this match personally to ensure there are no... outside influences," Hiruzen told the stunned Elder.

_'This ruins everything, if he spots our trump card we're finished...and why is he even here?'_ Kohno quickly signaled his personal guard to call off the agent they had placed to poison Naruto when the match began as he led the Elders to a private box reserved for them.

Naruto watched amused as they were all seated, and turned to Neji, "Bout time you got here Neji, I was beginning to think you chickened out." Neji's face turned red with anger which amused Naruto even more.

"How a dead last loser like you with no family, let alone a clan, was ever betrothed to my worthless fool of a cousin, I'll never know. But I'm fated to win here today and take my place as the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. I fight for the honor of my clan with the backing of my family, today I erase the mistake made by Hinata's foolish mother," Neji stated proudly. Unbeknownst to him, this was the worst possible thing that he could have said for many reasons, first and foremost the insults to Hinata and her dead mother caused 3 sets of Killer Intent in the crowd to be focused on not only him but the Clan Elders as well from Hiashi, Hinata, and Kushina. But the worst came from Naruto who looked furious about what Neji had said. Neji, not taking the hint carried on, "Once I am through with you I will finally take my rightful place, and my weakling cousin will but branded into hers...such is the fate of a weakling like her."

"Hokage-sama please start this match so I can rip this arrogant bastard apart," he growled.

The Hokage looked at his adopted grandson and stepped back out of the way and looked over at Neji who nodded that he was ready as well, "This match is to go until one competitor falls and cannot rise, is killed, or if the match is stopped by me. HAJAMI"

Neji rushed in at Naruto planning to end the match quickly and went to strike directly at his heart. Naruto made no move to block and looked shocked at Neji's speed as he was struck point blank, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Neji looked around confused as he knew he had seen his opponent's tenketsu points, so it couldn't have been a clone. Naruto reappeared behind him and laughed at Neji's confusion.

"Hey genius it's called a Shadow Clone...I thought the Elders would have been smart enough to tell you I use them," he said as he circled Neji throwing 5 different kunai at him. Neji easily deflected the kunai and sneered at Naruto.

"Struggle all you want, your cheap tricks cannot save you. I said it before I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah, Fated to win you've already said that...but let me tell ya something...there is no fate but what we make, and I don't plan to lose to a Teme like you. Kami I thought Sasuke was bad, the stick up your ass must be twice as big as his was," Naruto goaded, and was surprised to hear laughter coming from the stands. Neji fumed as Naruto continued, "See even they can tell you need it removed, hell I'll do you a favor and beat it out of ya...what do you say Neji-chan ready to go?"

Neji could take no more insults from Naruto and charged in blocking several strikes from Naruto as he tried to break his guard. Finally Naruto jumped back decided to show Neji what he was up against as he fired off two attacks… "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu, Lightning Release: Lightning Ball Jutsu. As the two attacks merged he shouted, "Combination Attack: Charged Water Dragon Bomb!"

Neji was taken by surprise at the speed and power of the attack and knew he had no choice as he shouted his only shot at defense, "KAITEN!" The attack hit with a resounding boom that shook the arena. When the smoke cleared they saw Neji surrounded by a sphere of energy, and a large crater where sphere ended. The look of surprise on his face was apparent as he looked around him searching for Naruto.

"So the senile old codgers really did pull out all the stops didn't they?" Naruto mused aloud. Neji turned to where the voice was only to meet a boot to his face. Naruto continued with a right hook to the chin, and a straight snap kick to Neji's ribs, knocking him to the ground. Naruto was talking as he approached the downed Neji, "So, not too bad for dead last wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed most surprising, however I have one thing to say to you," Neji replied, slowly rising.

"Oh... and what would that be pray tell," Naruto asked him.

"You're within my field of Divination, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," Neji shouted as he sprung his trap on Naruto.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Sixty-Four Palms!"

Neji watched as Naruto flew back from his final strike, then looked over at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama I believe you may call the match he will not be able to get up," Neji said confident he had won the battle.

"Think again Teme," he heard as he turned in shock, not only was Naruto standing up but as he watched a large surge of chakra reopened the tenketsu points he had closed.

"But how, that's not possible what manner of trick is this?" Neji demanded. Naruto merely shook his head and once more used his favorite jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted as a dozen clones appeared. Nine charged Neji who could barely defend himself from the repeated strikes from multiple angles at once. Slowly he was herded to where the fight had begun.

Growing tired of the constant harrassment from the clones he finally decided to fight back shouting, "Kaiten." The attack destroyed the clones surrounding him, but he was unable to locate Naruto who had disappeared once again. He looked around as he thought to himself in frustration as this match had gone on longer than he had thought possible, 'Where is he, not above, behind or to either side.'

Naruto watched the confusion grow on Neji's face and decided to end the match then and there, 'Watch and enjoy Kakashi-Sensei...this one's for you,' he thought as he burst from the ground behind Neji. "Try below TEME," he shouted as he placed his fingers in position Team 7 recognized... 'He wouldn't... I've taught him well,' Kakashi thought to himself with a grin that only got louder when he heard the name of the attack. "UZUMAKI SECRET ART 8,000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi saw a miniature Rasengan at the tips of the clone of Naruto's fingers as he began his assault.

"2,000," the clone shouted, and rammed the attack straight into the Hyuuga's ass, launching Neji into the air where a clone awaited him.

"4,000," yelled the clone as his mini Rasengan attack sent Neji higher in the path of another clone.

"6,000," shouted the clone sending Neji to his apex with another mini Rasengan where the original awaited with an oversized Rasengan waited.

"8,000 YEARS OF DEATH RASENGAN BLAST," shouted Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into Neji's chest sending him crashing to the ground. As the smoke covered him Naruto whispered his final move, "Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Five Element Eraser."

When the dust settled enough for everyone to see, Neji was fully unconscious. The Hokage walked up to determine if Neji could continue, and upon seeing Neji's face looked at Naruto in shock, who merely flicked eyes over to Kushina. Hiruzen nodded in understanding before he made his ruling, "WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!"

"Just Uzumaki for now please Hokage-Jiji...I haven't earned the full name til I master his signature technique," Naruto calmly told the Hokage.

"If you say so, but I'm sure today you've earned the right," he told Naruto calmly as the crowd cheered Naruto. "Now for the fun part," the Hokage muttered to Naruto before addressing the crowd. "Now that this matter has been settled there is another that needs addressing, I now speak to you Kohno Hyuuga, and to the rest of the Hyuuga Elders. You have made a grave mistake, that being you forged documents to take one of my ninja's to use for your own purpose. You lied to his Jonin sensei, and you betrayed not only your clan but this village. As such you will be interrogated then executed."

Kohno looked on in shock at what he had heard, surely it couldn't be true. "Hokage-sama I have no idea what lies you have been..."

"SILENCE," Hiruzen shouted cowing Kohno as he felt the Killer Intent from the Hokage. "You fools left plenty of evidence of your crime, Neji's ignorance of Naruto's true lineage, the scroll used to fool his sensei, and the fact that as I speak you are attempting to kill young Neji." Kohno stopped as he realized the Hokage had recognized the seal he was trying to use, however he could not feel his chakra responding to him.

"Hey dumbass, if you bothered to look at the area you're in you'd see that you are surrounded by Chakra Suppression Seals, in other words you can't do shit," Kushina taunted.

"Kuchina-chan if you please," Hiruzen asked her.

"Hai, Old Man, but you had to admit they had it coming," she joked back.

"Indeed, however the fact remains they will never again be able to harm young Neji," he continued as he addressed the now scared and confuse Elders.

Kohno found some of his courage as he shouted at the gathering, "All I need is one chance and your precious nephew is gone Hiashi, if not me one of my allies will do it for me, you can't protect him forever!"

"Naruto if you would please," the Hokage asked the young man.

"Once upon a time you'd be right, but it seems your arrogance is about to bite you in the ass yet again Kohno-Baka. You see you failed to realize the Caged Bird Seal was made not by your clan, but by mine," he said as the looks of fear appeared on the faces of the Elders. "That's right, the Uzumaki clan made the seal that you have corrupted, and anything we can make, we can remove," Naruto told them calmly as Neji's face and specifically his now bare forehead came into view.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE," Kohno shouted before the ANBU placed him in custody and took the Elders to see Ibiki.

"No," said Hiashi from his place among the clan heads. "It's righting a wrong you fools continued to perpetrate. No more shall the Hyuuga Clan be divided into Main and Branch. From this day forward we shall be one Clan... One Family."

"NARUTO-KUN," Hinata shouted as she tackled him in a hug. The crowd noticed all of this and began to cheer as Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of the Rookie 9 came out to join Naruto.

Naruto blushed a little before looking at his friends and family, "I don't know about you, but I could use a bowl of ramen and a week of sleep. Oh Hokage-Jiji do me a favor when Neji wakes up, please tell him...You're welcome."

"I think I might be better suited to tell him that. As it is there are many things my nephew and I need to discuss," Hiashi said as he walked up to the group. "Naruto-sama... on behalf of the Hyuuga Clan I think you for all you have done, and would be honored for you to marry my daughter Hinata."

"Please, Hiashi-sama... it's just Naruto, and I would be honored to marry Hinata," Naruto told his future father-in-law. "Now having said that, Kaa-chan guys, Hina-chan...let's head home."

**Omake: THE TWO FACES OF HINATA**

After finishing their missions Teams 7 and 8 followed Hinata as she led them to her favorite bakery. Sasuke as promised was waiting to pay for both Hinata and Naruto's meals. Hinata went first ordering 2 dozen cinnamon buns. Naruto...having been forewarned by Hiashi expected as much, and ordered a half dozen for himself. When their order arrived Sakura mistakenly thought the 2 dozen were to be shared and reached for one. This proved to be a huge mistake...before anyone could stop her, Sakura opened the box only to find that her arm no longer worked properly. "Sakura...Please leave my food alone," Hinata asked her sweetly. While Sakura had missed it both Naruto and Sasuke had seen a viper quick juuken strike from the sweet looking brunette that had closed Sakura's hand tenketsu. Sauske was stunned, but Naruto knew this was merely a warning shot. Handing Sakura one of his buns he continued on with his meal while Kiba and Shino laughed quietly. All would have ended well, except that fate has a sick sense of humor.

In this case a very bored Anko was passing by when the event took place. Anko knew who Naruto was, and saw how close he was to Hinata...what better way to relieve her boredom than to mess with her idol's son right? Surely nothing could go wrong with that plan...if only she knew. Naruto had no warning as a pair arms wrapped around him and pulled him into the chest of a strange, rather well endowed, purple haired woman. "Awww how sweet the Gaki's got a girlfriend, wonder if she'll share," Anko cooed as she grinned...her plan was going perfectly as Naruto was too stunned to move. That was until she heard a calm cold voice beside her.

"Not a girlfriend, a fiancé...and I'd appreciate if you'd let him go Anko-san," Hinata said calmly...sounding much more so than she actually was. She knew who Anko was thanks to being Kurenai being her Teams Jonin Sensei, but was confused as to why she would be embarrassing Naruto like this.

"Well, well, well, looks like the princess is a little jealous...what's the matter, afraid he'd like me more?" Anko teased looking to get a rise out of Hinata.

"No Anko-san merely concerned that Kushina-Sama might take offense to you molesting her son. I'd hate to be the one to break the news of your death to Kurenai-Sensei," Hinata replied refusing to rise to the bait.

"Well, princess if you're gonna spoil my fun you're gonna have to pay the price... and I think this'll do nicely," Anko crowed as she reached for one of Hinata's cinnamon buns...only to have her hand caught in a vice grip.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Hinata said coldly as she stepped out of the booth standing beside Anko, who was currently trying to free herself from the young girl's grip. Gone was the sweet shy natured girl everyone thought they knew. '_Poor Anko, if only she knew,_' Naruto thought to himself. He had been given the usual speech of "How to Treat My Daughter" by Hiashi the day before, but along with it came a grave warning...Never under ANY circumstances try to take Hinata's cinnamon buns from her. Naruto tried to ask why, but Hiashi merely shivered and repeated his warning.

At the same time this was going on a frightened messenger ran into Hiashi's office..."My Lord...it's a Code Purple."

"Did he forget my warning already?" Hiashi asked astonished.

The guard shook his heard no, "No my Lord it appears to involve Ibiki's second in command."

"The poor fool, for now sit back and observe. I'll not risk anyone else's health for Anko-san's mistake," Hiashi told the man as he wrote down a quick note and handed it across the desk. "See to it this is delivered to the Uzumaki Residence immediately."

The guard took the note bowed and left Hiashi to remember the one and only time he had ever made that mistake...how a 4 year old who had just barely awakened her Byakugan managed to put him through a wall, but just the memory of that day sent a chill down his spine.

Meanwhile, Anko seeing Hinata's reaction still had no fear...the girl was just a Genin, while she was a Special Jonin. She then made her second mistake, "Oh goody the princess wants to play...I was just gonna take one, but after I'm done I'm taking the whole box..."Snake Arts: Hidden Snake Hands" Her eyes widened as Hinata caught the snakes, threw both captured arms in the air and stepped inside her guard. It was over in less than 10 seconds as Naruto witnessed a flawless performance of the Eight-Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms technique...the final strike sending Anko flying down the street where a group of white masked ANBU caught her and disappeared. Hinata calmly sat back down, grabbed a cinnamon bun and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek stunning everyone present with her stunning personality changes.

That afternoon when Naruto got home he found a scroll addressed to him waiting on the table. When he opened up he saw it held 4 words: Now you know why.

...

**Well that was fun to write, and hope you enjoyed the Neji beat down. Things will be moving forwards from here rather quickly, next up the Sanin return. The plot thickens with Tora...now taking guesses.**

**And now...the reviews.**

**Lord Farsight: I agree with Brown phantom, Fugaku DOES get a whole lot of bashing.**

**As for Tenten meeting Kushina and Tsunade ... If Anko crash in on the meeting ... I feel a disturbance in the Youth. It shall be interesting**

**Indeed it will, and what can I say Danzo makes a great whipping boy/villan...I have plans for the terrible trio**

**TheRazgrizDragon: Here's the turning point! Now the Chuunin Exams should be interesting! Que fangirls**

**Yes soon Naruto will face the curse of the fangirls...lol looks like Hinata is gonna be busy.**

**vashman7: I wonder who Naruto's Godmother is? Tsunade? Well, another mind blowing chapter. Thank you Beast.**

**You're very welcome. Alas Tsunade isn't the Godmother...you'll have to wait and see who is. Or you can guess...that's always fun.**

**Roxie.88: Love where your are taking this story. Only downfall in my opinion is having Sakura live with naruto and his family. Aside from that love where you are going with this and look forward to the rest of the story**

**Well there's a method to my madness...Sakura and Sauske won't be living there much longer...However Sakura won't be going to her old home.**

**rasEnshur1KEn: Funny, why are you not including your Beta's reviews, lol. Nice work on having Danzo's actions affect all three of Team 7's members**

**Yeah that got fixed lol...the fun thing is the full effect of Danzo's meddling with Sakura's life has yet to be felt...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**brown phantom:I liked what you did with Sakura here, I also get the feeling you got some inspiration from one of my stories for that. Sasuke's improving and the village has to learn to live with their guilt and consequences. That's what you get when you try to bully a child and try to use your children to bully him further indirectly**

**Possibly, but then again I try to throw a few curves that will be felt in the next chapter.**


End file.
